Un matrimonio solo de nombre
by vallerc
Summary: Candy White, lanza un hechizo de amor. Pero nunca pensaba conjurar al hombre poderoso que una vez le rompió el corazón. El multimillonario Terrence Grandchester no cree en el matrimonio, pero con el fin de heredar la empresa de su tío, necesita una esposa y una rápido.Un matrimonio de conveniencia pero con ciertas reglas. ADAPT
1. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Sinopsis

Un matrimonio sólo de nombre...

Para salvar su casa, la impulsiva propietaria de una librería, Candy White, lanza un hechizo de amor. Pero nunca pensaba conjurar al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, hombre poderoso que una vez le rompió el corazón.

El multimillonario Terrence Grandchester no cree en el matrimonio, pero con el fin de heredar la empresa de su tío, necesita una esposa y una rápido. Cuando descubre que la amiga de infancia de su hermana se encuentra en una situación financiera desesperada, le ofrece a Candy una propuesta audaz.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia pero con ciertas reglas:

Evitar que se enreden.

Mantener las cosas como negocios.

No enamorarse.

El acuerdo es sólo por un año, por lo que las reglas no debería ser tan difícil de seguir, ¿verdad?

Excepto que el destino tiene una manera de alterar los planes mejor trazados…

**Notitas:::**

**Buenos días chicas! **

**Sorpresa! **

**Bien les comento que en agradecimiento a su apoyo voy a subir una nueva historia al mismo tiempo que Enredado, espero que les guste, no se preocupen seguiremos la misma mecánica, esto es un Gracias, así que trabajaré duro para no decepcionarlas. DLB**


	2. capítulo 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 1

Ella necesitaba un hombre.

Preferiblemente uno con $150,000 de sobra.

Candice White se quedó en la pequeña fogata hecha en casa, en medio del piso de su sala y se preguntó si había perdido oficialmente su mente. El pedazo de papel en su mano contenía todas las cualidades que ella deseaba que su alma gemela poseyera. Lealtad. Inteligencia. Humor. Un fuerte sentido de la familia y amor por los animales. Un buen ingreso.

Más de sus ingredientes estaban cocinándose todavía. Un pelo de un miembro varón de la familia, su hermano todavía estaba enojado. Una mezcla de hierbas perfumadas, probablemente para darle un lado tierno. Y un pequeño palo para… bueno, esperaba que eso no quisiera decir lo que temía.

Con una profunda respiración, tiró la lista dentro del cubo plateado y lo observó quemarse. Se sentía como una idiota, creando un hechizo de amor, pero no le habían dejado opciones y tenía poco que perder. Cómo la propietaria de una ecléctica librería en una moderna ciudad universitaria al norte de Nueva York, pensó que se le permitía algunos caprichos. Al igual que el envío de una oración a la Madre Tierra para el hombre

perfecto.

Candy se acercó y cogió el extintor de incendios, cuando las llamas se elevaron. El humo se levantó y le recordó a la masa de pizza quemada en parte inferior de su horno tostador. Arrugó la nariz, tiró el aerosol en el centro de la alfombra, se fue a buscar vino tinto para celebrar.

Su mamá tendría que vender Tara.

Su casa familiar.

Candy agarró una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon y pensó sobre su dilema. Su librería estaba hipotecada al puño. La expansión del café tomaría cuidado planearla, y estos no eran diez centavos para cambio. Inspeccionó el desván del apartamento Victoriano y fácilmente calculó que estos no estaban en venta. Ni siquiera en eBay.

Tenía veintisiete y probablemente podría vivir con estilo en un condominio, vestir ropas de diseñador y tener una cita cada fin de semana. En vez de eso, recogía perros abandonados y llevaba a un refugio local y compró elegantes bufandas para actualizar sus conjuntos. Ella creía en vivir en la luz de sol, estar abierta a las posibilidades, y seguir su corazón. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de esas características podría salvar la casa de su madre.

Tomó un sorbo del vino rojo rubí y reconoció que no quedaba nada que hacer. Nadie tenía dinero suficiente, y en esta ocasión, cuando el recaudador de impuestos viniera, no habría un final feliz. Ella no era Scarlett O'Hara. Y Candy no creía que hacer un hechizo de amor, como su último recurso, para atraer al hombre perfecto pudiera ayudar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Su boca se abrió de golpe. Dios mío, ¿era él? Miró a sus sucios pantalones deportivos y su camisa recortada y se preguntó si tenía tiempo de cambiarse. Se levantó para hurgar en el armario, pero el timbre sonó otra vez, entonces se acercó, tomó una respiración profunda, y agarró el pomo.

—Ya era tiempo de que abrieras la puerta.

Sus esperanzas se desplomaron. Candy vio a su mejor amiga, Paty Grandchester, y frunció el ceño.

—Se suponía que fueras un hombre.

Paty bufó y entró. Sacudió una mano en el aire, destellando uñas color rojo cereza, y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Sí, sigue soñando. Asustaste a tu última cita, entonces no te arreglaré otra vez. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo asusté? Creí que él iba a atacarme.

Paty levantó una ceja.

—Él se inclinó para darte un beso de despedida. Te tropezaste y caíste sobre tu trasero, y él se sintió como un idiota. Las personas se besan después de una cita, Al. Es algo ritual.

Candy tiró la basura restante en una bolsa y recogió la cubeta.

—Él había comido toneladas de ajo en la cena y no lo quería cerca de mí.

Paty agarró la copa de vino y tomó un buen trago. Extendió sus largas piernas en el sillón de cuero negro y enganchó sus botas de tacón en el borde de la maltratada mesa.

—Recuérdame otra vez ¿Por qué no has tenido sexo en la última década?

—Bruja.

—Célibe.

Candy se rindió y se rió.

—Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Por qué me estás honrando con tu presencia un sábado en la noche? Te ves bien.

—Gracias. Voy a ir con alguien por unos tragos a las once. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿A tu cita?

Paty hizo una cara y acabó con el resto de la copa.

—Tú serás mejor compañía. Él es aburrido.

—¿Por qué vas a salir con él?

—Él luce bien.

Candy se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá y sonrió.

—Desearía poder ser como tú, Paty. ¿Por qué tengo tantas inhibiciones?

—¿Por qué no tengo ninguna? —Los labios de Paty se torcieron con humor de la desaprobación propia, luego apuntó a la cubeta—. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el propósito del fuego?

Candy suspiró.

—Estaba creando un hechizo de amor. Para, uh… conseguir un hombre.

Su amiga echó la cabeza para atrás y rió.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la cubeta?

Las mejillas de Candy flamearon. Ella jamás había llegado tan bajo.

—Hice una fogata en honor a la Madre Tierra —susurró.

—Oh por Dios.

—Escúchame. Estoy desesperada. Aun no he encontrado al Sr. Indicado y otro pequeño problema apareció que tengo que resolver, así que combiné mis dos necesidades en una lista.

—¿Qué tipo de lista?

—Una de mis clientas me dijo que ella compró este libro de hechizos de amor, y cuando hizo la lista de cualidades que estaba buscando en un hombre, él se apareció.

Ahora Paty lucía interesada.

—¿Un hombre apareció en su vida con todas las cosas que ella quería?

—Sip. La lista tiene que ser especifica. No puede ser muy general, o supuestamente el universo confunde tus deseos y no manda nada. Ella dijo que si sigues el hechizo, el hombre indicado aparecerá.

Los ojos verdes de Paty destellaron.

—Déjame ver el libro.

Nada como otra mujer soltera para hacerte sentir mejor por la búsqueda de un hombre.

Candy lanzó su pequeño libro de cubierta sintética. Sintiéndose menos como una idiota.

—Hmmm. Enséñame tu lista.

Ella señaló hacia la cubeta.

—La quemé.

—Sabes que tienes otra copia debajo de tu cama. Olvídalo, la encontraré yo misma.

Su amiga se dirigió al edredón amarillo canario y metió su mano bajo los cojines. En unos segundos ella sostenía la lista triunfalmente entre sus brillantes uñas rojas y se lamió los labios como si fuera sumergirse en una lujuriosa novela de romance. Candy se quedó en la alfombra y se desplomó sobre ella. Que la humillación empiece.

—Número uno —recitó Paty—. Un fan de los Mets.

Candy se abrazó a si misma por la explosión.

—¿Beisbol? —chilló Paty. Onduló el papel adelante y atrás en el aire para un efecto dramático—. Maldición, ¿Cómo puedes hacer tu prioridad número uno el _beisbol_? ¡Ellos no han llegado a la Serie Mundial en años! Es un hecho que en Nueva York hay mas fans de los Yankees que de los Mets, y eso excluye a la mayoría de la población masculina.

Candy apretó sus dientes. ¿Por qué era constantemente bombardeada por su elección de los equipos de Nueva York?

—Los Mets tienen corazón y carácter, y necesito un hombre que pueda arraigarse a los desvalidos. Me niego a dormir con un fanático de los Yankees.

—No tienes esperanzas. Date por vencida —dijo Paty—. Número dos: que ame los libros, el arte y la poesía. —Ella hizo una pausa para pensarlo, y se encogió de hombros—. Lo acepto. Número tres: que crea en la monogamia. Muy importante en la lista. Número cuatro: que quiera niños. —Ella miró hacia arriba—. ¿Cuántos?

Candy sonrió a la idea.

—Me gustaría tres. Pero me conformo con dos. ¿Debí especificar cuantos en la lista?

—No, la Madre Tierra lo entenderá —continuó Paty—. Número cinco: que sepa comunicarse con una mujer. Esa es buena. Estoy fastidiada de leer libros de Venus y Marte. He pasado por muchas historias y sigo sin tener idea. Número seis: que ame a los animales. —Ella gruñó—. Esa es tan mala como los Mets.

Candy se deslizó en la alfombra para encararla.

—Si odia a los perros, ¿cómo podre continuar con el programa voluntario en el refugio? ¿Y si es un cazador? Despierto a la mitad de la noche y encuentro un ciervo muerto viéndome sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Eres muy dramática. —Regresó Paty a la lista—. Número siete: que tenga un código moral de ética y crea en la honestidad. Debió haber sido el número uno en la lista, pero qué demonios. No soy una fan de los Mets. Número ocho: un buen amante. —Paty subió sus cejas—. Esa sería la número dos en mi lista. Pero estoy orgullosa de que el asunto siquiera apareciera. Tal vez no estés tan mal como pensaba.

Candy tragó, el temor se encrespaba en sus entrañas.

—Continúa.

—Número nueve: tiene que tener un sentido fuerte de la familia.

—Tiene sentido… ustedes me recuerdan a los locos _Waltons_*. Ok, número diez…

El reloj sonó. Candy miró a Paty leyendo el punto de nuevo.

—Creo que estoy leyendo el número diez mal.

Candy suspiró.

—Probablemente no.

Paty recitó el último mandato.

—Necesita 150.000 dólares disponibles. —La miró—. Necesito más detalles.

Candy levantó su barbilla.

—Necesito a un hombre que pueda amar, el cual además tenga un extra de 150.000. Y lo necesito rápido.

Paty asintió como si saliera a la superficie de debajo del agua.

—¿Para qué?

—Para salvar Tara

Paty pestañeó.

—¿Tara?

—Sí, la casa de mi madre. Tú sabes, como en la película _Lo que el viento se llevó_. ¿Recuerdas cómo mi mamá solía bromear sobre necesitar más algodón para pagar las facturas? No te he dicho que mal va todo, Paty. Mamá quiere venderla y no puedo dejarla. No tienen dinero ni ningún lado a donde ir. Haré cualquier cosa, incluso casarme; igual que Scarlett**.

Paty gimió y cogió su cartera. Sacó su teléfono y marcó algunos números.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Candy entró en pánico pensando que su amiga no entendería. Después de todo, nunca le había preguntado por un hombre que le resolviera sus problemas antes. Oh, cómo de mal había caído.

—Cancelando mis citas. Creo que este nuevo detalle debe ser discutido. Voy a llamar a mi terapeuta, ella es muy buena, discreta y coge citas a medianoche.

Candy se rió.

—Eres una gran amiga, Paty.

—Sí, ni que lo digas.

Terrence Grandchester tenía una fortuna en sus manos.

Pero para conseguir lo que él quería, necesitaba una esposa.

Terry cree en muchas cosas. Trabajar duro para lograr un objetivo. Controlar la ira y recurrir a la razón cuando un momento se convierte en una confrontación. Y crear edificios. Edificios que sean sólidos y bellos estéticamente. Ángulos suaves y líneas afiladas mezclándose juntas. Los ladrillos y el hormigón y el vidrio que acredite la solidez que la gente anhela en su vida ordinaria. Ese breve momento maravilloso cuando una persona mira a la creación final por primera vez. Todas estas cosas tenía sentido para él.

Terry no cree en el amor eterno, el matrimonio y la familia. Estas cosas no tenían sentido, y él había decidido no incorporar este tipo de temas sociales en su vida. Por desgracia, el tío Charlie había cambiado las reglas.

Terry tenía el intestino al revés, y su enfermo sentido del humor casi le causó que se le escapara de sus labios una risa. Se levantó de su silla de cuero y se quitó la chaqueta azul marino, corbata de seda a rayas y su camisa blanca como la nieve. Giró su muñeca para desabrochar su cinturón, y rápidamente se cambió en un par de pantalones deportivos grises y camiseta a juego. Metió los pies en sus deportivas Nike Air y entró al gimnasio particular en el interior de su oficina, que había llenado con prototipos, bocetos, fotos inspiradoras, una cinta andadora, algunas pesas, y un bar bien surtido. Pulsó el botón del mando a distancia para el reproductor de MP3. El son de _La Traviata _llenó la sala y le aclaró la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta en la cinta andadora y trató de no pensar en fumar. Incluso después de cinco años, cuando la tensión aumentaba, anhelaba un cigarrillo. Molesto por su debilidad cuando el impulso le llegaba, lo eliminaba. Correr le calmaba, sobre todo en su entorno perfectamente controlado. No había voces que interrumpieran su concentración, ni una luz solar abrasadora, sin piedras o gravas que obstaculizaran su camino. Se puso el panel y comenzó la paz constante que lo llevaría hacia una solución.

A pesar de que entendía las intenciones de su tío, el sentimiento de traición lentamente carcomía su paz. Al final, uno de los miembros de la familia que amaba sólo lo había usado como un peón.

Terry sacudió su cabeza. Debería haber visto esto venir. El tío Charlie había pasado sus últimos meses escupiendo la importancia de la familia, y había pensado que la respuesta de Terry era desalentadora. Terry se preguntaba por qué su tío estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, su familia debería haber sido un anuncio por el control de natalidad. Mientras Terry paseaba dentro y fuera de relaciones, una cosa se hizo clara: todas las mujeres querían un matrimonio, y matrimonio significaba enredo. Peleas sobre emociones. Niños separándolos a las peleas, queriendo más atención, necesitando más espacio, hasta que al final terminaban como cualquier otra pareja. Divorcio. Con niños como casualidades.

No, _gracias_.

Él aumentó la inclinación y ajustó la velocidad mientras sus pensamientos giraban. El tío Charlie permaneció tercamente optimista hasta el amargo final en que una mujer salvara la vida de su sobrino. El ataque cardíaco golpeó fuerte y rápido. Cuando los abogados finalmente descendieron como un paquete de buitres ante el aroma del dinero sangriento, Terry pensó que el aspecto legal sería simple. Su hermana, Paty, había dejado muy claro

que no quería tener nada que ver con el negocio. El tío Charlie no tenía más parientes. Así que, por primera vez, Terry creía en la buena fortuna. Finalmente, tendría algo propio.

Hasta que los abogados leyeron el testamento.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la broma era sobre él.

Heredaría la mayor parte de Dreamscape tan pronto como se casara. El matrimonio debía durar un año, con cualquier mujer que eligiera, y un acuerdo prenupcial era aceptable. Si Terry decidía no cumplir los deseos de su tío, perdería el 51%; el balance sería repartido entre los miembros y Terry no sería más que un figurín. En lugar de crear edificios, estaría

atrapado en reuniones y políticas corporativas, exactamente lo que no quería hacer con su vida.

Y el tío Charlie lo había sabido.

Así que ahora Terry debía encontrar una esposa.

Tocó el interruptor y se inclinó más abajo. Bajó el ritmo y calmó su respiración. Con precisión metódica, su mente cortó a través del vacío emocional y escaneó las posibilidades. Salió del camino, tomó una botella fría de Evian del mini bar y caminó a su silla. Tomó un trago del frío, limpio líquido y puso la botella sudorosa en su escritorio. Esperó unos momentos a reunir sus pensamientos. Luego agarró la pluma dorada y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

Escribió las palabras, cada letra hundida en su propio ataúd personal.

Encontrar _una esposa_.

No gastaría más tiempo quejándose de la injusticia. Terry decidió hacer una lista clara de los atributos que necesitaría su mujer, y luego ver si podía pensar en alguna candidata apropiada.

Inmediatamente, una imagen de Susana apareció, pero aplastó el pensamiento. La impresionante supermodelo con la que había salido recientemente era perfecta para funciones sociales y sexo genial, pero no para matrimonio. Susana era una aguda conversadora, y disfrutaba su compañía, pero temía que ya se estuviera enamorando de él. Ella le había insinuado su deseo de tener hijos, lo que era un rompe tratos. No importa

cómo edificara las reglas del matrimonio, la emoción lo arruinaría. Ella se había vuelto celosa y demandante, como cualquier esposa normal. Ningún prenupcial le haría frente a su avaricia cuando se sintiera traicionada.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua y pasó su pulgar en círculos por la superficie rugosa de la tapa de la botella. Había leído una vez que si una persona hacía una lista de las cualidades que admiraba en una mujer, ella aparecía. Terry frunció el ceño ante pensamiento. Estaba casi seguro de que la teoría tenía algo que ver con el universo. Recibir lo que das al cosmos. Alguna mierda metafísica en la que no creía.

Pero hoy estaba desesperado.

Puso la lapicera en el borde izquierdo de la página y escribió su lista.

_Una mujer que no me ame._

_Una mujer con la que no desee acostarme._

_Una mujer que no tenga una familia grande._

_Una mujer que no tenga animales._

_Una mujer que no quiera tener hijos._

_Una mujer que tenga una carrera independiente._

_Una mujer que viera la relación como un asunto de negocios._

_Una mujer que no sea demasiado emocional o impulsiva._

_Una mujer en la que pueda confiar._

Terry releyó el resumen. Sabía que alguna de las cualidades era demasiado optimistas, pero si la teoría del universo funcionaba, bien podría escribir todo lo que deseaba. Necesitaba una mujer que viera la relación como una oportunidad de negocios. Quizás alguien que deseara el gran pago. Pretendía ofrecer grandes beneficios, pero quería el matrimonio sólo en nombre. Que no haya sexo implica que no haya celos. Que no haya

mujeres emocionales implica que no haya amor.

Que no haya líos implica un matrimonio perfecto.

Pensó en cada mujer con la que había salido en el pasado, cada amiga con la que había intercambiado palabras, cada asociada de negocios con la que hubiera almorzado.

No se le ocurrió nadie.

La frustración se balanceaba al borde de sus nervios. Era un hombre de treinta años, razonable, atractivo, inteligente, y financieramente seguro. Y no podía pensar ni en una mujer decente con la que casarse.

Tenía una semana para encontrar a su esposa.

Su teléfono sonó. Terry contestó.

—Grandchester.

—Terry, soy yo, Paty. —Se pausó—. ¿Ya encontraste una esposa?

Una risa estranguló sus labios. Su hermana era la única mujer en el mundo que lograba hacerlo reír de vez en cuando. Incluso si era a expensas suyas.

—Estoy trabajando en eso.

—Creo que la encontré.

Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Quién es?

Otra pausa.

—Tendría que ver sus términos, pero no creo que sean un problema. Ten la mente abierta. Sé que no es tu fuerte. Pero puedes confiar en ella.

Chequeó el último ítem en su lista. Un sonido extraño llenó sus oídos como advertencia a oír las siguientes palabras de su hermana.

—¿Quién es, Paty?

El silencio cayó en la línea por un momento.

—Candy.

La habitación se llenó de una niebla mareante ante el nombre familiar de su pasado. Su único pensamiento flasheó como un mantra en neón vívido, una y otra vez.

_De ningún maldito modo._

_* _**The Waltons**: una serie de televisión norteamericana. La trama se centraba en la vida de

una familia del estado norteamericano de Virginia mientras intentaban salir adelante

durante los tiempos de la Gran Depresión y Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**** Scarlett O´Hara: **Protagonista de "Lo que el viento se llevó".

**Notitas:::**

**Hola de nuevo, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, nos leemos en un rato mas con Enredado. DLB**


	3. capítulo 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 2

Terry miró a su alrededor, satisfecho con el resultado. Su sala de conferencias privada proporcionaba un buen ambiente de negocios, y el ramo de flores frescas que su secretaria había colocado en el centro de la mesa ofrecía un toque personal contra la alfombra de felpa de color vino, el brillo de la rica madera de cerezo, y las sillas de cuero de color mantequilla. Los contratos se colocaron ordenadamente, junto a una bandeja de plata elegante llena de té, café, y una variedad de pasteles. Formal pero amistoso, que reflejaba el tono de su matrimonio.

Pasó por alto el pinchazo profundo de su estómago cuando pensaba en encontrarse con Candice White otra vez. Se preguntó cómo se había criado. Las historias que su hermana compartió con él pintaron un cuadro de una imprudente e impulsiva mujer. Al principio se resistió a la sugerencia de Paty; Candy no encajaba en la imagen que necesitaba. Recuerdos de una niña con coletas, obstinada y de espíritu libre atormentaban sus pensamientos, a pesar de que sabía que era dueña de una respetable librería. Todavía pensaba en ella como compañera de juegos de Paty, aunque él no la había visto en años. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Ellos compartieron un pasado lejano, y sintió que se podía confiar en Candy. Ella no se ajustaba a su idea de la esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba el dinero. Rápido. Paty permaneció en silencio respecto a la razón, pero pintaba a Candy como desesperada. Se sentía cómodo con la necesidad de dinero en efectivo: era blanco y negro. No gris. Sin ideas de intimidad entre ellos. Una transacción comercial formal entre viejos amigos. Terry podría vivir con eso.

Alargó la mano hacia el intercomunicador para llamar a su secretaria, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la pesada puerta se abrió sin problemas se cerró con un sólido clic. Se dio la vuelta.

Unos profundos ojos verdes le miraban directamente con un poco de vacilación y con una claridad que le dijo que esta mujer perdería cualquier juego de póquer, ella era brutalmente honesta y sin voluntad de farol. Reconoció su mirada lo suficientemente bien, pero la edad había cambiado los colores a una inquietante mezcla de color aguamarina y zafiro. Le vino a la mente imágenes de las profundidades del Mar Caribe en busca de sus misterios. Un cuadro del paraguas de Sinatra en el cielo se extendía muy lejos y un estirado hombre no podía encontrar el principio o al final.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cabello de color rubio como el sol, que consistía en tirabuzones que caían de sus hombros y enmarcaba su rostro con una naturaleza salvaje que parecía incapaz de domar. Los pómulos altos desataban en una boca enorme. Solía preguntarle si le había picado una abeja, para a continuación reírse a carcajada limpia. La broma era para él. Calientes fantasías masculinas fueron construidas alrededor de una boca como la de ella, y no tenía nada que ver con las abejas. Sólo la miel. Preferiblemente miel caliente y pegajosa que se vertía sobre los labios gruesos y poco a poco pasaban por fuera de la lengua.

_¡Ah, mierda!_

Se resignó y terminó su inspección. Recordó torturarla cuando se enteró de que tenía que usar un sostén. Le había estado torturando por su descubrimiento desde el principio, y había usado la información de forma inteligente en su contra. Ahora ya no era gracioso. Sus pechos eran tan exuberantes como su boca, y coincidían con la curva de sus caderas. Era alta, casi tan alta como él, y este paquete de tentación femenina vino, todo ello envuelto en un vestido rojo fuego que hacía hincapié en el escote, pegado por encima de sus caderas, hasta llegar al suelo. Las uñas de sus pies de color escarlata se asomaban a través de unas brillantes sandalias rojas. Ella permaneció inmóvil en la puerta de entrada, como si le permitiera deleitarse hasta hartarse antes de que ella se decidiera a hablar.

Sintiéndose algo escalonado, Terry peleó más allá de su desconcierto y se basó en la profesionalidad de ocultar su reacción. Candice White había crecido muy bien. Un poco demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero no hubo necesidad de hacérselo saber.

Le ofreció la misma sonrisa neutra que ofrecía a cualquier socio de negocios.

—Hola, Candy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Movió sus pies y cerró sus manos.

—Hola, Terry. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Puedo servirte algo de café? ¿Té?

—Café, por favor.

—¿Con leche? ¿Azúcar?

—Leche. Gracias. —Ella se deslizó con gracia en la silla acolchada, se giró hacia el escritorio y cruzó las piernas. Su vestido rojo se subió un poco y le dio a él un vistazo de la piel de porcelana, suave y en forma.

Se concentró en el café.

—¿Napoleón? ¿Buñuelos de manzana? Son de la panadería en la calle.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Nunca sería capaz de comer sólo uno. He aprendido a no tentarme.

La palabra tentación salía de sus labios, en una baja y ronca voz que acarició sus oídos. Sus pantalones se apretaron en una muesca y se dio cuenta de su voz acarició otros lugares. Completamente desconcertado por su reacción hacia una mujer con la que no quería ningún contacto físico se centró en la preparación de su café y se sentó frente a ella.

Ellos se estudiaron el uno al otro por unos momentos y se alargó el silencio. Ella se tocó la delicada pulsera de oro que rodeaba su muñeca.

—Siento lo de tu tío Charlie.

—Gracias. ¿Te informó Paty sobre los detalles?

—Todo esto parece una locura.

—Lo es. El tío Charlie cree en la familia, y antes de su muerte estaba convencido de que nunca iba a sentar la cabeza. Por lo tanto, decidió que un fuerte impulso sería por mi propio bien.

—¿No crees en el matrimonio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El matrimonio no es necesario. El sueño de "para siempre", es un cuento de hadas. Los caballeros de brillante armadura y la monogamia no existen.

Ella se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

—¿No crees en hacer un compromiso con otra persona?

—Los compromisos son de corta duración. Claro, la gente lo dice en serio cuando se confiesan el amor y la devoción, pero el tiempo erosiona todo lo bueno y deja lo malo. ¿Conoces a alguien que esté felizmente casado?

Ella abrió los labios, y luego quedó en silencio.

—¿Además de mis padres? Supongo que no. Pero eso no significa que no hay parejas felices.

—Tal vez—. Su tono contradijo su acuerdo parcial.

—Supongo que hay un montón de cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo —dijo, y se movió en su asiento y volvió a cruzar las piernas—. Vamos a necesitar algo de tiempo juntos para ver si esto va a funcionar.

—No tenemos tiempo. La boda tiene que tener lugar a finales de la próxima semana. No importa si nos llevamos bien. Esto es estrictamente un acuerdo de negocios.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Veo que eres el mismo matón prepotente que me molestaba por el tamaño de mis pechos. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Centró su atención en la caída de su vestido.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas siguen siendo las mismas. Otras mantienen en expansión.

Se quedó sin aliento pero ella lo sorprendió cuando sonrió.

—Y otras cosas siguen siendo pequeñas. —Su mirada resuelta señaló directamente en el bulto en el centro de sus pantalones.

Terry casi escupió el café pero se las arregló para bajar la taza con tranquila dignidad. Una oleada de calor golpeó el estómago al recordar el día en la piscina cuando eran niños.

Él había estado tomándole el pelo sin piedad a Candy sobre los cambios en su cuerpo cuando Paty se coló detrás de él y le bajó el bañador. Expuesto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se alejó y fingió que todo el episodio no le molestaba. Pero la memoria seguía estando catalogada como el momento más embarazoso.

Hizo una seña a los papeles que tenía delante.

—Paty me dijo que necesitabas una cantidad específica de dinero. Esto sigue siendo un negocio.

Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro. Apretó sus rasgos, y luego dijo:

—¿Es este el contrato?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que necesitas a tu abogado para que lo examine.

—No hay necesidad. Un amigo mío es abogado. Aprendí lo suficiente, ya que le ayudé a estudiar para el examen. ¿Puedo verlo?

Deslizó los papeles sobre la madera pulida. Ella buscó en su bolso un par de pequeñas y negras gafas de lectura y las empujó hasta el puente de su nariz. Pasaron los minutos mientras estudiaba en el contrato. Aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarla. Su fuerte atracción le irritaba. Candy no era su tipo. Ella tenía demasiadas curvas, era demasiado directa, era demasiado... real. Le gustaba saber que estaba a salvo de cualquier arrebato emocional, si algo no iba a su manera. Incluso cuando Susy se molestó, siempre se manejaba con moderación. Candy le daba un miedo terrorífico. Algo en sus entrañas le susurró que no sería fácil de manejar.

Ella habló y expuso sus emociones sin pensar. Tales reacciones causaban peligro, caos y desorden. Las últimas cosas que necesitaba en un matrimonio.

Aunque…

Él confiaba en ella. Esos ojos esmeralda transmitían determinación y justicia. Su promesa significaba algo. Después de un año, sabía que ella se alejaría sin mirar atrás o con deseo de más dinero. La balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

Una uña rojo cereza golpeteaba el borde de la página en un ritmo tranquilo. Ella levantó la mirada. Terry se preguntó por qué su piel tomó un tono tan pálido cuando se veía tan ruborizada y saludable hace un momento.

—¿Tienes una lista de requisitos? —lo dijo como si lo estuviera acusando de un crimen capital en lugar de hacer una lista de bienes y compromisos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sólo un par de cualidades que me gustaría que mi esposa tuviera. —Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. Parecía luchar para dejarlas salir.

—¿Quieres una ama de casa, una huérfana y un robot todo en uno? ¿Eso es justo?

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Estás exagerando. Sólo porque me gustaría casarme con alguien con gracia y sentido del negocio, no quiere decir que sea un monstruo.

Ella soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

—Quieres una esposa sumisa sin sexo. ¿No has aprendido nada sobre las mujeres desde que tenías catorce?

—Aprendí bastante. Por eso es que el tío Charlie tuvo que forzarme en una institución que favorece a las mujeres en primer lugar.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¡Los hombres consiguen mucho con el matrimonio!

—¿Cómo qué?

—Sexo estable y compañerismo.

—Después de seis meses los dolores de cabeza empiezan y se enfadan unos a otros hasta las lágrimas.

—Alguien con quien envejecer.

—Los hombres nunca quieren envejecer. Por eso es que se mantienen persiguiendo a mujeres más jóvenes.

Su boca cayó abierta. La cerró con un rápido chasquido.

—Niños… una familia… alguien que te amará en la salud y en enfermedad.

—Alguien que gasta todo tu dinero y te regaña cada noche y es una perra sobre limpiar tu desorden.

—Estás enfermo.

—Estás engañada.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus sedosos rizos rubios cayeran alrededor de su cara, luego se asentaron lentamente. El sonrojo estaba de vuelta en su piel.

—Dios, tus padres realmente te arruinaron —murmuró.

—Gracias, Freud*.

—¿Y qué si no encajo en todos estas categorías?

—Trabajaremos en eso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se mordió el labio inferior. Terry recordó la primera vez que la había besado, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Como su boca se había presionado contra la de ella, sentirla estremecerse. Sus dedos acariciando suavemente la piel desnuda de sus hombros. El aroma fresco y limpio de las flores y el jabón. Después, sus facciones brillaban

con inocencia, belleza y pureza. Esperando la parte del felices por siempre.

Entonces ella le sonrió y le dijo que lo amaba. Que quería casarse con él. Debió haberle dado algunas palmaditas en la cabeza, decir algo lindo y seguir con su camino. En cambio, su comentario sobre el matrimonio había sido dulce y tentador de una manera que había asustado a la mierda de él. Incluso a los dieciséis, Terry sabía que las relaciones que podían ser siempre hermosas, todas tarde o temprano se volvían horribles. Se había reído, la había llamado un bebé, y la había dejado sola en el bosque. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor en su rostro habían roto su corazón, pero él tuvo que retener la emoción.

Mientras más pronto aprendiera, mejor.

Terry se había asegurado que ese día ambos aprendieran duras lecciones.

Alejó ese recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.

—¿Por qué no me dices que buscas en este matrimonio?

—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Efectivo. Al frente y no al final del año.

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, intrigado.

—Demonios, es mucho dinero. ¿Deudas de juego?

Una pared invisible se estrelló entre ellos.

—No.

—¿Compras?

La ira se encendió en sus ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Parte del trato es que no me hagas preguntas de dinero o cómo pretendo usarlo.

—Hmmm, ¿algo más?

—¿Dónde viviremos?

—En mi casa.

—No voy a renunciar a mi departamento. Pagaré la renta como normalmente.

La sorpresa se disparó a través de él.

—Como mi esposa, necesitaras un guardarropa apropiado. Recibirás un subsidio y tendrás acceso a mi comprador personal.

—Usaré lo que quiera, cuando quiera y lo pagaré a mi maldita manera.

Luchó contra una sonrisa. Casi disfrutaba la pelea de mentes, al igual que como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

—Vas a ser la anfitriona de mis socios de negocios. Tengo un gran asunto en línea, así que tendrás que llevarte bien con las otras esposas.

—Puedo manejar mantener mis codos fuera de la mesa y reírme de sus estúpidas bromas. Pero necesito ser libre para llevar mi propio negocio y disfrutar de mi propia vida social.

—Por supuesto. Espero que puedas llevar tu estilo de vida individual.

—¿Mientras no te avergüence?

—Exactamente.

Golpeteó su pie al ritmo de sus uñas.

—Tengo algunos problemas con esta lista.

—Soy una persona flexible.

—Soy muy cercana a mi familia y ellos necesitan una buna razón para creer que me estoy casando de repente.

—Sólo diles que nos encontramos después de todos estos años y decidimos casarnos.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienen permitido saber sobre este acuerdo, así que tienen que creer que estamos locamente enamorados. Tienes que venir a la cena para que así podamos hacer el anuncio. Y necesita ser convincente.

Él recordó que su padre los había dejado por la botella y los había abandonado a ella y a su familia.

—¿Todavía hablas con tu padre?

—Sí.

—Solías odiarlo.

—Solía odiarlo. Hizo las paces. Decidí perdonarlo. Como sea, mi hermano, mi cuñada, mi sobrina y los gemelos todos viven con mis padres. Harán un millón de preguntas y tendrás que ser convincente.

Frunció el ceño.

—No me gustan las complicaciones.

—Mala suerte. Es parte del trato.

Terry pensó que le daría esa pequeña victoria.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Tendré una boda real.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Estaba pensando en un juez de paz.

—Yo estaba pensando en un vestido blanco en el exterior acompañada de mi familia y con Paty como mi dama de honor.

—No me gustan las bodas.

—Ya los has dicho. Mi familia jamás creerá que me fugué. Tenemos que hacer esto por ellos.

—Me estoy casando contigo por razones de negocios, Candy. No por tu familia.

Su mentón se elevó. Hizo una nota mental del gesto. Parecía una advertencia antes de que ella cargara en batalla.

—Créeme, tampoco estoy feliz sobre esto, pero tenemos que interpretar el papel si la gente va a pensar que esto es real.

Sus facciones se tensaron, pero se las arregló para asentir.

—Bien. —Su voz goteaba sarcasmo—. ¿Algo más?

Se veía un poco nerviosa y le dio un vistazo, entonces se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Su enfoque cambio a su parte posterior, balanceándose adelante y atrás, y su cremallera se tensó con incomodidad.

Su último fugaz pensamiento racional deshizo su visión. _Corta tus pérdidas aquí y ahora y camina hacia la puerta. Esta mujer va a voltear tu vida patas arriba, en diagonal y hacia los lados, y siempre has odiado la casa de la risa._

Terry luchó contra el aumento repentino de miedo y esperó su respuesta.

_Ah, demonios._

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente maravilloso?

Le dio un vistazo a huertillas mientras él se paseaba. Una vulgar maldición salió de sus labios pero se obligó a echarse atrás. Al crecer, ella solía llamarlo Niño bonito por su cabello castaño claro. Esos jóvenes mechones han sido domesticados en un corto, conservador corte, pero algunas revoltosas hebras caían de un lado a otro de su frente en una tenaz rebelión. Los colores se habían profundizado con el tiempo, pero recordó su cereal mezclado de Chex, anillos de miel dorada con trigo. Sus rasgos se endurecieron, su mandibular ahora un poco cincelada. Sus dientes perfectos y blancos brillaron durante su breve sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de algún profundo azul, y sus secretos se mantenían firmemente velados detrás de una pared. Pero su cuerpo…

Él siempre estaba activo, pero cuando cruzó la sala, sus elegantes pantalones de tela color avena se movieron y se doblegaran a su voluntad, delineando largas piernas musculosas y tirantes nalgas. El suéter de cuello V canela era a la vez casual y apropiado para un sábado de oficina.

Algunas partes eran totalmente inapropiadas. La longitud de cable de sus brazos. Los anchos hombros y el pecho que se extendía y moldeaba en el tejido. El profundo broce de su piel como si estuviera tendido en el sol por horas. La ligereza de un animal en sus movimientos. Había crecido, y no era un niño bonito. Terry Grandchester era todo un hombre apasionado, y todavía la miraba como la pequeña compañera de juegos de Paty. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no hubo ningún reconocimiento, ninguna apreciación. Sólo una amistad distante que proporcionó alguien de su pasado.

Bueno, ella estaba condenada si dejaba que su lengua se arrellanara fuera de su boca, sólo porque era atractivo. Su personalidad todavía apestaba. La gran A para Aburrido. La gran S para Sordo. La gran…

Empujó el pensamiento fuera de su mente.

Candy odiaba el hecho de que su presencia la hiciera sentir nerviosa y un poco mareada. Hace una semana que había lanzado un hechizo de amor, y la Madre Tierra la había escuchado. Ella tenía su dinero y podría salvar la casa de su familia. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado con su lista?

El hombre ante ella golpeó todo en lo que creía. Esto no era un matrimonio por amor. No, esto era un negocio, puro y simple, y muy frío.

Mientras el recuerdo de su primer beso se arrastraba desde el escondrijo de su mente, apostaba que él se había olvidado por completo del momento. La humillación se meneaba a través de sí. No más. ¿En realidad, la Madre Tierra no podría permitir el requisito número uno en su lista? Tomó una profunda respiración y habló:

—Una cosa más.

—¿Sí? —peguntó.

—¿Ves beisbol?

—Por supuesto.

Su estómago inclinado en tensión.

—¿Tienes un equipo favorito?

Sonrió. Literalmente _sonrió_.

—Sólo hay un equipo de Nueva York.

Candy luchó más allá de las náuseas y preguntó:

—¿Cuál?

—Los Yankees, por supuesto. Es el único equipo que gana. Ese es el único equipo que importa.

Ella respiró hondo e infló el vientre. Había aprendido en clase de yoga. ¿Se podría casar con un fan de los Yankees? ¿Podía renunciar a todas sus costumbres y ética? ¿Podría soportar estar casada con un hombre que pensaba que Dios y la monogamia era algo femenino?

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

Lo silenció con una mano y pasó, buscando desesperadamente por respuestas. Si ella se fuera ahora, no habría otra opción que vender la casa. ¿Podría vivir con ella misma, sabiendo que era tan egoísta cómo para hacer un sacrificio por su familia? ¿Tenía una opción?

—¿Candy?

Giró sobre su talón. La impaciencia tallada en las líneas de su rostro. Este hombre no tiene tolerancia con los arrebatos emocionales. Tan caliente como se veía, sería un gran dolor en el culo, tal como había ido creciendo. Probablemente el programaba sus días por minuto. Probablemente no sabía lo que significaba la palabra _impulsivo_. ¿Podrían vivir en la misma casa un año? ¿Se rasgarían en partes el uno al otro antes de que los 365 días pasaran? ¿Y si los Yankees llegaban a la Serie Mundial este año? Tendría que lidiar con su pésima arrogancia y sonrisas condescendientes. Oh, Dios…

Cruzó los brazos en frente de su pecho.

—No me digas, eres fan de los Mets.

Se estremeció al oír su tono.

—Me niego a hablar de beisbol contigo. No podrás usar nada de los Yankees cuando estés conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

—No te preocupes, que me la pondré cuando no andes cerca. El silencio se estableció en el cuarto. Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. La miró, como si de su cabello hubieran brotado las serpientes de Medusa.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Tocó su cabeza con tentativa.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera estoy autorizado a usar mi gorra de los Yankees?

—Así es.

—Estás demente —dijo.

—Palos y piedras ** . Dime ahora, antes de perder más tiempo.

Entonces hizo algo que ella no había visto desde que el matón del barrio se cayó de su bicicleta y estalló en tontas lágrimas femeninas.

Terry Grandchester rió. No era un atisbo de diversión, o una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios. Esta fue una no-tiene carcajada, profunda y masculino. El sonido llenó la habitación y bombeó con vitalidad. Candy luchó con su propia sonrisa, sobre todo porque su humor iba dirigido a ella.

Demonios, se veía bien cuando bajaba su altanería.

Finalmente se sosegó, parecía sobre pensar la opción, y establecer una solución.

—No usaré nada de los Yankees, pero lo mismo se aplica a ti. Nada de la basura de los Mets. Ni siquiera los quiero ver en una taza de café o en un llavero en mi casa. ¿Los tienes?

Estaba a punto de explotar con enojo. De alguna manera, el trato había sido en torno a ella.

—Discrepo. No ganamos un Serie desde 1986, así que puedes llegar usar el mío. Consigues suficiente gloria, no necesitas más.

La esquina de su labio con un tic.

—Lindo trato, pero no soy uno de los Twinkies con los que estas acostumbrada a salir. No Yankees, no Mets. Tómalo o déjalo.

—No salgo con Twinkies.

Encogió los hombros.

—No te preocupes.

Ella saltaba de un pie a otro y apenas consiguió mantener sus manos rizándolas en sus puños. Estaban tan condenadamente separados. ¿Cómo pudo parecer tan sabroso? Sin embargo, recuerden que la manzana envenenada de Blancanieves fue ofrecida.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dormir en esto o lo que sea que hacen las mujeres cuando no pueden tomar una decisión?

Ella mordió su labio, fuerte, y forzó a las palabras a salir.

—Bien, tienes un trato.

—¿Algo más?

—Supongo que lo cubre.

—No exactamente. —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera a punto de abordar un tema muy delicado. Candy juró que mantendría la calma, no importa lo que diga. Dos podían jugar este juego. Sería una reina del hielo, incluso si verbalmente la torturaba. Tomó una respiración y se deslizó en su silla, luego cogió su copa de café para tomar el preparado.

Él juntó sus dedos y tomó una respiración.

—Quiero hablar contigo acerca de sexo.

—¿Sexo? —la palabra cayó de sus labios y se disparó en el aire como un balazo. Parpadeó, pero se negó a mostrar un cambio en su expresión.

Saltó de su asiento y cambió de lugar, mientras se paseaba por la alfombra color vino de lujo.

—Ya veo, necesitamos ser extremadamente discretos con, uh, nuestras actividades extra curriculares.

—¿Discretos?

—Sí. Trato con algunos clientes de alta gama, y tengo una reputación que proteger. Por no hablar que los términos del trato se romperían si nuestro matrimonio se viese cuestionado. Creo que es mejor si accedes a permanecer célibe por un año. Es posible, ¿qué piensas?

—O un montón de no-hacer.

Él dio una, obvia, risa fingida y se preguntó si ella cogió un brillo sudoroso en su frente o era sólo un efecto de la luz. Dejó de caminar y la observó casi con cautela. De repente, el verdadero significado de sus palabras cayó como fuego en su cerebro y el pararrayos del conocimiento chisporroteó. Terry quiere que sea su esposa perfecta, que incluya una casta cama de matrimonio bajo su astucia.

Pero él no mencionó su propio celibato. Paty tenía derramados todos los detalles sobre Susana, así que ella sabía que él estuvo involucrado en una relación. Candy todavía no entendía porque no quería casarse con su novia, pero su elección no era para que ella la juzgara. Lo único que importaba era el chauvinista, el cerdo macho ante ella y su deseo de poner todo el asunto fuera.

Casi.

Se sacudió enojada, pero mantuvo su rostro sereno. Terry Grandchester quería llegar a acuerdos. Bien. Porque cuando ella cruzó esa puerta, Terry habría firmado el acuerdo de su vida.

Ella sonrió.

—Entiendo.

Su cara prácticamente se iluminó.

—¿Lo haces?

—Por supuesto. Si el matrimonio se supone que sea real, ¿cómo luciría encontrarle a tu esposa el rumor de una aventura tan pronto después de la boda?

—Exactamente.

—Y no deberías de tener que lidiar con las preguntas humillantes cuestionando tu hombría. Si tu esposa está durmiendo con otros, es obvio cual es el problema. Ella no estaba obteniendo nada bueno en casa.

Él cambió su peso. Asintió a medias.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de Susana?

Él se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre ella?

—Paty.

—No te preocupes por Susana. Me haré cargo de ella.

—¿Estás durmiendo con ella?

Él se estremeció, luego trató de pretender que no le importaba.

—¿Eso importa?

Ella levantó las manos a la defensiva.

—Quiero aclarar el asunto del sexo. Al menos he llenado el punto número uno y el dos. Estoy segura como el infierno que no te amo, y no nos sentimos atraídos hacia el otro. Tú estás diciendo que si quiero tener una noche jovial, no puedo hacerlo. Entonces, ¿Cuáles son las reglas para ti?

Candy frunció sus labios y se preguntó cómo el hombre intentaría salirse de su tumba recién cavada.

Terry se quedó viendo a la mujer delante de él y trató de tragar. Su humeante voz dio pie a imágenes incluso más humeantes de ella desnuda y demandando y... retozando.

Dejó salir una maldición y se acercó para obtener más café, tratando de comprar algo de tiempo. Todo su porte gritaba sexo. La inocencia de la juventud se había evaporado y había dejado atrás a una mujer de pura sangre con necesidades de pura sangre. Él se preguntaba qué tipo de hombre satisfacía esas necesidades. Se preguntaba también cuan

maduros se sentirían sus pechos en sus manos, o cómo sabrían sus labios bajo los suyos. Qué usaba bajo el ajustado vestido rojo.

—Terry.

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí. Sexo. Te prometo que jamás te encontraras en una situación incómoda.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que aun pretendes dormir con Susana?

—Susana y yo estamos envueltos en una relación.

—Pero no te casaras con ella.

Tensión rompió el aire alrededor de ellos. Él tomó unos cuantos pasos lejos, desesperado por algo de distancia.

—No es ese tipo de relación.

—Hmmm, interesante. Entonces, estás diciendo que yo no puedo follar por ahí porque no tengo a nadie estable para follar.

Si hubiese cubos de hielo disponibles él los hubiese chupado uno por uno.

Su acusación hizo que un extraño calor subiera por su piel. Su tono era suave.

Su sonrisa parecía fácil y genuina. Terry se sintió balanceándose en el borde de algún viaje de poder femenino, y reconoció que estaba perdiendo terreno.

Él jugó su mejor mano.

—Si tienes a alguien estable en tu vida, resolveremos la situación. Pero los extraños son demasiado peligrosos. Puedo garantizarte que Susana sabe cómo guardar un secreto.

Ella sonrió entonces. Una deliciosa, sonrisa femenina que prometía placeres más allá de la imaginación y se lo prometía todo a él. Su corazón se detuvo, se pausó, luego continuó latiendo. Fascinado, esperó sus siguientes palabras.

—De ninguna manera, bebé.

Él luchó por concentración mientras la negación se deslizó de esa suculenta boca.

—¿Disculpa?

—No sexo para mí. No sexo para ti. No me importa si es Susana o una desnudista o el maldito amor de tu vida. Si yo no tengo ninguna diversión, tú tampoco. Tú sólo tendrás lo que salga de este muy apropiado matrimonio de negocios y construir tus edificios. —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¿Entendido?

Él lo entendió. Decidió no aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta que este era un juego, set y partido, y necesitaba ganar. Su sonrisa prometía compasión y comprensión y el dinero que ella necesitaba.

—Candy, entiendo que esto no parece justo. Pero un hombre es diferente. Susana tiene una reputación que mantener, también, entonces tú jamás estarás en una mala posición. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿aceptarás los términos?

—No.

Fastidio surgió. Él estrechó sus ojos y la estudió. Luego decidió ir por el cierre.

—Hemos sido capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo demás. Nos hemos comprometido. Es solamente un año, y luego puedes irte y tener una maldita orgía por todo lo que me importa.

Helados ojos verdes lo vieron de regreso con terquedad pura y férrea determinación.

—Si tú llegas a tener tus orgías, obtengo las mías. Si tú quieres ser célibe, también lo seré. No me importa acerca de tu mierda de hombres y mujeres y sus diferencias. Si tengo que irme a la cama sola por trescientos sesenta y cuatro noches, también lo harás tú. Y si quieres acción, tendrás que recurrir a tu propia esposa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como un semental que acaba de salir de la puerta.

—Y desde que sabemos que no estamos atraídos por el otro, tendrás que encontrar otras formas de aliviar la presión. Usa un poco de creatividad. El celibato debe abrir otros puntos de venta. —Sonrió—. Porque eso es todo lo que vas a obtener.

Obviamente, ella no tenía idea de que él era un maestro jugando al póker, y había pasado los últimos años desahogándose en juegos donde la noche se convertía en día y salido cientos más rico. Como su viejo habito de fumar, el póker lo llamaba y el usaba el vicio por placer, no por ganancias.

Se negó a dejarla vencerlo, y sintió la victoria cerca. Fue por la yugular.

—¿No quieres se razonable? Bien. El trato se acabó. Dale un beso de despedida a tu dinero. Sólo tendré que manejar la junta por un tiempo. Ella se deslizó de la silla, colgó el bolso en su hombro, y se puso de pie antes que él.

—Fue lindo verte de nuevo, Niño Bonito.

Golpe directo.

Él se preguntó si ella sabía que su apodo burlón lo irritaba y lo hacía querer sacudirla hasta que lo retirara. Incluso cuando niño, lo odiaba, y los años no habían apagado la agudeza del insulto. Como hacía cuando era más joven, apretó los dientes y ocultó la molestia con una sonrisa fácil.

—Sí, fue lindo. Pasa por aquí alguna vez. No te conviertas en una extraña.

—No lo haré. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Nos vemos.

Ese fue el momento en que Terry supo que estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Candice White podía ganar una partida de póker, no porque mintiera, sino porque estaba dispuesta a perder.

Ella también jugaba al vil juego de pollo.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta. Giró el pomo. Luego...

—Está bien. —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Algo le dijo que ella se hubiese ido y no llamaría después para decir que había cambiado de parecer. Y demonios, Candy era su única candidata. Un año de su vida no era nada comparado con el regalo de un futuro de hacer lo que siempre había soñado.

Le dio crédito. Ella ni siquiera se relamió.

Ella se dio vuelta y hablo en un fresco tono de negocios.

—Sé que el contrato no contiene nuestro nuevo acuerdo. ¿Me das tu palabra de que te apegarás a los nuevos términos?

—Puedo elaborar un documento revisado.

—No hay necesidad. ¿Me das tu palabra?

Su figura tembló con energía. Terry se dio cuenta que confiaba en él de la misma manera en que él confiaba en ella. Un cosquilleo de satisfacción corrió a través de él.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Entonces estoy dentro. Oh, ¿y la disolución del matrimonio después de un año? Mi familia no puede ser herida por esta ilusión. Citaremos diferencias irreconciliables y pretenderemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

—Bien. Recógeme esta noche a las siete e iremos a ver a mi familia para darles la noticia. Me encargaré de todos los arreglos para la boda.

Él asintió, su cerebro un poco confuso por su decisión y su cercanía. ¿Era vainilla esa sutil fragancia de su piel? ¿O canela? Vio aturdido, mientras ella dejó caer una tarjeta de presentación en la mesa de madera de cerezo.

—Mi dirección en la librería — le dijo—. Te veré esta noche.

Aclaró su garganta para responder, pero ya era tarde. Ella se había ido.

* **Sigmund Freud: **fue un médico neurólogo austriaco, padre del psicoanálisis y una de

las mayores figuras intelectuales del siglo XX.

**** Palos y Piedras -(Sticks and Stones): **se refiere a un rima infantil: Sticks and stones may break my bones / But words will never hurt me - Palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos/ Pero las palabras nunca me lastimarán.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan y liz1982mx.**

**LizCarter.. Hola, nuevamente gracias por la bienvenida y la buena vibra; realmente son muy graciosas las pretensiones de ambos, a ver que obtienen jeje, la autora es Jennifer Probst amiga, saludos.**

**Viry.. jajaja ntp, tú con calma, me da gusto saber que te agradan las historias, espero que este capítulo también te guste, saludos.**

**Skarllet northman.. Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, coincido contigo, la verdad es que ese toque de las listas es un tanto diferente, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja, yo pensé lo mismo amiga, digo a mí que me pida lo que necesite, sin problema lo hago jejeje, te doy la razón quien podría estar con el un año sin cuchiplancheo xD, saludos amiga.**

**Dalia.. muchas gracias por la preocupación amiga, pero en verdad después de todo el estrés que he tenido, esto me ayuda bastante, aun así si en algún momento me siento presionada alternare las historias; de acuerdo contigo son tan exigentes y lo que necesitan lo tienen en frente. Gracias por tu lindo comentario, al contrario yo agradezco que tomen parte de su tiempo para leer, saludos.**

**Vero.. al contrario amiga, yo agradezco su apoyo, espero que la historia te guste.**

** .. se cortó tu comentario, lo que mi cerebro quiere entender es que pusiste que "se ve que va a estar buena, te sigo" jejeje bueno sea lo que sea gracias por escribir y espero que te guste, saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. Hola! que bien tener noticias de ti, que bueno que la historia te gusto, aquí dejo un capí más, saludos.**

**Alizzzz G.. Hola, gracias por escribir, sé que son demasiadas dudas, como vemos aquí estos dos tuvieron una historia, veamos qué pasa, saludos para ti también.**

**Luisa.. Hola, gracias por escribir, espero que la historia te siga gustando, aquí dejo un capí más, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo el capí dos, espero sea de su agrado, que tengan un excelente fin de semana. DLB.**


	4. capítulo 3

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Candy se retorció en su asiento, mientras el silencio en el negro BMW se extendía entre ellos. Su futuro marido parecía incómodo y eligió concentrar su energía en el reproductor de MP3. Trató de no contraerse cuando finalmente puso una de Mozart. Él de verdad disfrutaba de la música sin palabras. Casi se estremeció de nuevo cuando pensó en compartir la misma residencia que él.

Por. Un. Año. Entero.

—¿Tienes algo de los Black Eyed Peas*?

Parecía desconcertado por la pregunta.

—¿Para comer?

Ella contuvo un gemido.

—Incluso me conformo con algunos de los viejos clásicos. Sinatra, Bennett, Martin…

Él siguió en silencio.

—¿Eagles? ¿Beatles? Sólo grita si alguno de estos nombres te es familiar.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos.

—Sé quiénes son. ¿Preferirías a Beethoven?

—Olvídalo.

Volvieron de nuevo al silencio con un piano de fondo. Candy sabía que ambos estaban más nerviosos a medida que la distancia a la casa de sus padres se acortaba. Jugar a la pareja de enamorados no sería fácil, cuando ni siquiera podían mantener una conversación de dos minutos. Ella decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

—Paty dice que tienes un pez.

Esa observación la premió con una mirada escalofriante.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Pez.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Ni siquiera le diste un nombre?

—¿Cometí un crimen?

—¿No sabes que los animales tienen sentimientos, al igual que las personas?

—No me gustan los animales —dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Tenías miedo de que pudiéramos encontrar una serpiente en los bosques. ¿Recuerdas cómo no te acercaste, y te inventaste alguna excusa para irte?

El aire en el auto pareció bajar unos grados.

—No tenía miedo, simplemente no me importaba. Te dije que no me gustan los animales.

Ella dio un bufido, y luego se acomodó en silencio. Puso una cruz a otra cualidad de su lista. La Madre Tierra asqueaba. Candy decidió no hablarle a su futuro marido sobre el refugio humanitario de animales. Cuando tenían exceso de reservas, siempre acogía animales extra en su casa hasta que había espacio de nuevo.

Algo le dijo que a Terry le daría un ataque. Si alguna vez le superaba la suficiente emoción como para que perdiese el control.

La posibilidad le intrigaba.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo? —le preguntó.

—Nada. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos?

Dio un suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Sí. Repasamos a todos los miembros de tu familia detalladamente. Sé sus nombres y antecedentes generales. Por el amor de Dios, Candy, solía jugar en tu casa cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Ella resopló.

—Tú sólo querías las galletas con chispas de chocolate de mi madre. Y te encantaba torturarnos a tu hermana y a mí. Además, eso fue hace años. No has tenido nada que ver con ellos en la última década. —Se esforzó de nuevo para morder la amargura, pero la facilidad con la que Terry había derramado su pasado sin mirar atrás la dejó un poco molesta—. Hablando de eso, nunca mencionas a tus padres. ¿Has visto a tu padre últimamente?

Se preguntó si sería posible quemarse por el frío que él emanaba.

—No.

Se quedó esperando por más, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Se volvió a casar?

—No. No quiero hablar de mis padres. No tiene sentido.

—Maravilloso. ¿Qué se supone que le diremos a mi familia sobre eso? Preguntarán.

Sus palabras estaban fragmentadas.

—Diles que mi padre está descansando en México y que mi madre está fuera, en algún lugar con su nuevo novio. Diles lo que quieras. No estarán en la boda, de todos modos.

Ella abrió su boca pero su mirada de advertencia le dijo que la conversación había terminado. Genial. Simplemente adoraba su charlatanería.

Candy apuntó hacia la señal de la siguiente calle.

—Aquí está el desvío hacia la casa de mis padres.

Terry se detuvo en el camino de entrada y apagó el motor. Ambos estudiaron la Victoriana casa blanca. Incluso desde el exterior, la estructura irradiaba una amable calidez desde cada pilar blanco clásico hasta el envolvente porche agraciado. Sauces llorones rodeaban los bordes del césped, inclinados, casi como una protección. Grandes ventanales con postigos verdes salpicaban el frente. La oscuridad ahora cubría con un velo los síntomas de abandono debido a las dificultades financieras. Esto ocultó la pintura blanca descascarada en las columnas, el paso de grietas en la parte superior del patio y el techo desgastado. Ella dio un profundo suspiro mientras el hogar de su infancia se hundía a su alrededor como una manta reconfortante.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó él.

Ella le echó una mirada. Su rostro estaba cerrado, sus ojos distantes. Él lucía moderno y casual en sus Dockers khaki**, camiseta blanca Calvin Klein, y náuticos de cuero. Su cabello decolorado por el sol estaba domesticado perfectamente, a excepción de un rizo obstinado sobre su frente. Su pecho llenaba la camisa muy bien. Un poco demasiado bien

para su gusto. Obviamente, levantaba pesas. Se preguntó si él tendría el estómago como una tableta de chocolate, pero el pensamiento hizo cosas malas en su propia barriga, por lo que rechazó la idea y se concentró en su problema inmediato.

—Parece que hubieras pisado una mierda de perro.

Su expresión neutral resbaló. La comisura de su boca respingó una pulgada.

—Hmmm, Paty dijo que escribías poesía.

—Se supone que debemos estar locamente enamorados. Si sospechan que es de otra manera, no puedo casarme contigo, y mi madre haría de mi vida un infierno. Así que haz una buena actuación. Oh, y no tengas miedo de tocarme. Te prometo que no tengo piojos.

—No tengo miedo a…

Su aliento silbó mientras ella se acercó y apartó el mechón errante fuera de sus ojos. La sensación sedosa de su cabello mientras se deslizaba entre sus dedos le agradó. La expresión de asombro en su rostro la tentó a continuar la caricia, deslizando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla con un movimiento lento. Su piel se sentía, a la vez, suave y áspera al tacto.

—¿Ves? No es gran cosa.

Sus labios se apretaron con lo que ella pensaba que era enfado. Obviamente, Terry Grandchester no la miraba como una mujer adulta, más bien como a un ser humano asexual. Como una ameba.

Ella abrió la puerta y cortó su respuesta.

—Hora del espectáculo.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y la siguió.

No tenían que preocuparse de tocar el timbre. Su familia salió por la puerta uno por uno, hasta el porche delantero desbordado con sus chillonas hermanas y dos varones evaluadores. Candy había llamado con anticipación para avisar de su compromiso. Había venido con la historia de haber estado viendo a Terry a escondidas, haber tenido un romance relámpago y un compromiso impulsivo. Exageró su pasado para que sus padres creyeran que habían estado en contacto a través de los años como amigos.

Terry trató de acurrucarse, pero sus hermanas se negaron a consentirlo.

Annie y Flammy se lanzaron en sus brazos por un gran abrazo, charlando a la vez.

—¡Felicidades!

—¡Bienvenido a la familia!

—Annie, te dije que él resultaría ser maravilloso. Que alucinante es esto, ¿no? ¡Amigos de la infancia y ahora marido y mujer!

—¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—¿Puedo estar en la fiesta nupcial?

Parecía como si Terry estuviera a punto de saltar por encima de la entrada y escaparse.

Candy se derrumbó en una carcajada. Aisló a sus hermanas gemelas más jóvenes, empujándolas hacia ella para un abrazo.

—Dejen de asustarlo, chicas. Finalmente conseguí un novio. No arruinen esto por mí.

Se rieron. Una doble visión de dos chicas de dieciséis años, con cabello negro, ojos castaños, y largas piernas delgadas estaba ante ella. Una tenía aparato, la otra no. Candy apostaba a que sus maestros estaban agradecidos por la distinción. Sus hermanas estaban llenas de picardía y les encantaba jugar el juego de intercambiarse.

Un grito demandante atrajo su atención. Ella levantó el ángel rubio a sus pies y cubrió a su sobrina de tres años con besos.

—Dorothy, la Alborotadora —dijo—, ven a conocer a Terry Grandchester. Tío Terry para ti, pequeñaja.

Dorothy lo miró por encima con la atención cuidadosa que sólo un niño exuda. Terry esperó su juicio con paciencia. Entonces su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Hola, Terry!

Él sonrió de vuelta.

—Hola, Dorothy.

—Aprobación otorgada —dijo Candy. Instó a Terry otra vez—. Permitirme hacer el resto de las presentaciones. Mis hermanas gemelas, Annie y Flammy, ahora son adultas y están fuera de los pañales. —Ignoró el doble gemido y sonrió—. Mi cuñada, Luisa, y conoces a mi hermano Archie y a mis padres. Todos, este es Terry Grandchester, mi prometido.

Ni siquiera tropezó con la palabra.

Su madre tomó las mejillas de Terry y le dio un sonoro beso.

—Terry, como has crecido. —Abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida—. Y eres tan apuesto.

Candy se preguntó si eso era un toque rojo en las mejillas de Terry, luego rechazó la idea.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Umm, gracias, Sra. White. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Archie le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Hey, Terry, no te he visto en siglos. Escuché que ahora serás parte de la familia. Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Su padre se acercó y le tendió la mano.

—Llámame George —dijo—. Recuerdo que solías torturar a mi niña en muchas ocasiones. Creo que su primera palabrota oficial salió teniéndote en mente.

—Creo que todavía tengo ese efecto —dijo Terry con ironía.

Su padre se echó a reír. Luisa escapó del brazo de Archie para darle un gran abrazo.

—Ahora, tal vez, tendré a alguien para igualar las posibilidades por aquí — dijo ella. Sus ojos grises brillaban—. Puedes conseguir ser superado en número en las reuniones familiares.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Sigue siendo un hombre, Luisa. Créeme, va a ponerse del lado de Archie en todo momento.

Archie agarró a su esposa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Las probabilidades están cambiando, nena. Finalmente llegó otro hombre a la casa para batallar contra todos los síndromes premenstruales.

Candy le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Luisa golpeó el otro.

María chasqueó la lengua.

—Archibald, los hombres no hablan así con damas alrededor.

—¿Qué damas?

María le dio un manotazo en la parte trasera.

—Todo el mundo dentro. Vamos a brindar con champán, comer y luego tomarnos un buen expresso.

—¿Puedo tomar champán?

—¿Yo también?

María sacudió su cabeza a las dos chicas suplicando a sus pies.

—Van tomar una espumosa sidra de manzana. Compré una botella para esta ocasión.

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!

Candy sonrió a la niña de ojos brillantes en sus brazos.

—Está bien, chiquitina. Jugo de manzana para ti también.

Puso a su sobrina en el suelo y observó su carrera a la cocina para entrar emocionada. El calor abrazador de su clan se asentó alrededor de ella como una capa difusa, y luchó contra los nervios que saltaban en su vientre.

¿Podría sacar esto adelante? Lanzar un hechizo de amor para conocer a un hombre sin nombre, sin rostro, con el dinero suficiente para rescatar a su familia era una cosa. Terry Grandchester en carne y hueso era otra. Si sus padres se enteraran que había hecho un matrimonio negociado para salvar la casa, nunca la perdonarían. Ni a ellos mismos.

Con el flujo constante de gastos médicos por la condición de su corazón, el orgullo de la familia los había llevado a rechazar cualquier ayuda de otros. Saber que su hija sacrificó su integridad para rescatarlos les rompería el corazón.

Terry la miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si tratara de descifrar algo. Sus dedos estaban apretados como si intentara evitar tocarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy bien, entremos.

Ella caminó dentro y trató de no sentirse herida por sus cortantes palabras. Él ya le había advertido que no le gustaban las familias numerosas. No debería tomar sus acciones como algo personal.

Ella tensó su barbilla a propósito y lo siguió. Las horas pasaron con abundante lasaña italiana, pan de ajo fresco con queso e hierbas, y una botella de Chianti***. En el momento en que se retiró de la sala por un expresso y un Sambuca****, un agradable zumbido tarareaba en su sangre, impulsado por la buena comida y la buena conversación. Miró a Terry cuando él mismo se instaló a su lado en el sofá desgastado de color beige a una distancia prudencial.

La miseria grabada fuera de sus rasgos.

Él escuchó cortésmente, rió en los momentos adecuados, e hizo un perfecto trabajo pareciendo un caballero. Excepto que no la miró a los ojos, se apartó de ella cuando trató de tocarlo y no actuó en absoluto como el enamorado prometido que se suponía iba a ser.

George White tomó un sorbo de su expresso con un comportamiento distraído.

—Así que, Terry, háblame de tu trabajo.

—Papá…

—No, está bien. —Terry giró el rostro a su padre—. Dreamscape es una empresa de arquitectura que diseña edificios en el Hudson Valley, hemos diseñado el restaurante japonés en la parte superior de la montaña en Suffern.

El rostro de su padre se iluminó.

—Maravilloso lugar para comer. A siempre le encantaron los jardines de allí. —Hizo una pausa—. Así que, ¿qué piensas de las pinturas de Candy?

Ella ocultó una mueca de dolor. Oh, Dios, esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Su pintura era un intento fútil de la expresión artística, y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que apestaba. Pintaba más por su propia terapia que por el "¡guau!" de otros. Se maldijo por no dejarlo recogerla en su apartamento en lugar de su librería. Como un consejero alcohólico, George se enfocaba en las debilidades, como un buitre entrenado y ahora perfumado de sangre.

Terry mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Son fantásticos. Siempre le he dicho que podría colgarlos en una galería.

George cruzó sus brazos.

— Te gustan, ¿eh? ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta más?

—Papá…

—Uno de un paisaje. Definitivamente le hace justicia al panorama.

El pánico coqueteó con su zumbido ligero mientras su padre captaba la tensión entre ellos y se alejó como un depredador. Ella le dio crédito a Terry por intentarlo, pero estaba acabado antes de empezar. El resto de su familia como siempre, observaban como comenzaba el proceso.

—No pinta paisajes.

Las palabras quedaron volando en el aire como un cañonazo.

La sonrisa de Terry nunca vaciló.

—Está intentando hacer paisajes. Cariño, ¿no se lo dijiste?

Ella luchó contra el pánico.

—No, lo siento, papá, no te he puesto al corriente. Ahora estoy pintando paisajes de montañas.

—Odias los paisajes.

—Ya no. —Alcanzó a decir alegremente—. Tengo una nueva apreciación por los paisajes desde que conozco a un arquitecto.

Su comentario sólo provocó un bufido antes de que él continuara.

—Así que, Terry. ¿Fan del béisbol o fútbol?

—Las dos cosas.

—Gran temporada para los Giants, ¿eh? Estoy esperando por otra Super Bowl en Nueva York. Oye, ¿has leído el nuevo poema de Candy?

—¿Cuál?

—El de la tormenta.

—Oh, sí. Pensé que era maravilloso.

—Nunca escribió un poema sobre una tormenta. Escribe sobre experiencias en la vida relacionadas con el amor o la pérdida. Nunca ha escrito un poema de la naturaleza, al igual que nunca ha pintado un paisaje.

Candy resopló el resto de su sambuca, ignoró el café expreso, y esperó que el licor la alcanzara hasta el fin de la noche.

—Umm, papá, acabo de escribir uno sobre una tormenta.

—¿En serio? ¿Podrías recitarlo para nosotros? Tu madre y yo no hemos escuchado algunos de tus nuevos trabajos.

Ella tragó.

—Bueno, todavía está en el modo de creación. Lo compartiré absolutamente tan pronto como esté perfeccionado.

—Pero le permitiste a Terry verlo.

El malestar rasgó en sus entrañas, y rezó por escapar. Sus palmas se humedecieron aún más.

—Sí. Bueno, Terry, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde y tenemos un montón de planes para la boda que hacer.

George puso los codos sobre sus rodillas. El corrillo se detuvo y se lanzó a matar. El resto de la familia miraba esperando la muerte inminente. La mirada comprensiva en el rostro de su hermano le dijo que no pensaba que hubiera una boda por mucho tiempo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa como si reviviera su propio horror cuando había anunciado que estaba embarazada y se iban a casar. Dorothy estaba ocupado con sus Legos e hizo caso omiso de la crisis.

—Quería preguntarte acerca de la boda —dijo George—. La tiene planeada para de aquí a una semana. ¿Por qué no darnos a todos un tiempo para conocer a Terry y darle la bienvenida a la familia? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Terry trató de salvarlos a ambos.

—Entiendo, George, pero Candy y yo hablamos sobre esto y ninguno de los dos queremos una fiesta por todo lo alto. Hemos decidido que queremos estar juntos y empezar nuestra vida de inmediato.

—Es romántico, papá —se aventuró Annie.

Candy articuló un agradecimiento, pero estuvo de repente cubierta por ambos flancos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — sostenía un limpión entre sus manos mientras permanecía de pie en la puerta de la cocina—. Vamos a disfrutar de la boda. Nos encantaría hacerte una fiesta de compromiso en la que Terry pueda conocer al resto de la familia. Sólo que no hay tiempo para que todo el mundo aparezca el sábado. Todos tus primos se la perderán.

George se levantó.

—Entonces, está arreglado. Pospondrán la fecha.

María asintió.

—Excelente idea.

Candy agarró la mano de Terry.

—Cariño, ¿te puedo ver en el dormitorio por un segundo?

—Por supuesto, querida.

Lo arrastró por el pasillo y lo empujó hacia el dormitorio. La puerta osciló parcialmente cerrada.

—Has echado todo a perder —susurró ella con furia—. ¡Te dije que fingieras, pero eres malísimo y ahora mis padres saben que no estamos enamorados!

—¿Qué soy malísimo? Estás actuando como si esta fuera una estúpida obra que hubieras preparado para los vecinos. Esta es la vida real, y estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo.

—Mis obras no son estúpidas. Hemos hecho un montón de dinero en boletos de entrada. Pensé que _Annie _era excelente.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Ni siquiera sabes cantar y te contrataste a ti misma como Annie.

—Todavía estás molesto porque no te dejaré interpretar a Daddy Warbucks *****.

Se pasó los diez dedos por su cabello e hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta.

—¿Cómo demonios me metiste en estos ridículos asuntos?

—Es mejor que salgas con algo rápido. Dios, ¿no sabes cómo tratar a una novia? Actuaste como si yo fuera una amable desconocida. ¡No es de extrañar que mis padres sospechen!

—Eres una adulta ahora, Candy, y él todavía interroga a tus novios. No necesitamos su permiso. Nos casamos el sábado y si a tus padres no les gusta, mala suerte.

—¡Quiero que mi padre me lleve por el pasillo!

—¡No es ni siquiera una boda real!

—¡Es lo mejor que voy a conseguir ahora mismo!

El dolor se filtró por un momento a medida que la verdad de su difícil situación golpeaba con toda su fuerza. Este jamás sería un verdadero matrimonio, y algo se arruinaría para siempre una vez que el anillo de Terry se deslizara en su dedo. Siempre había soñado con el amor eterno, vallas pintadas de blanco, y toneladas de niños. En cambio, consiguió dinero contante y sonante, y un marido que educadamente la toleraba. Que la condenen si su sacrificio fallaba por su incapacidad a fingir suficiente emoción ante sus padres.

Se puso de puntillas y agarró la parte superior de las mangas de su camiseta. Sus uñas se clavaron en la tela y en su carne.

—Es mejor que arregles esto —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ella parpadeó. Sus labios temblaban mientras soltaba las palabras entre dientes.

—¡Haz algo, maldita sea! Demuéstrale a mi padre que esto será un verdadero matrimonio o…

—¿Candy?

El eco de su nombre flotó desde el pasillo hasta la puerta abierta, era la voz suave y preocupada de su madre comprobando si estaban bien.

—Tu madre está viniendo —dijo él.

—Lo sé; probablemente nos oyó discutir. ¡Haz algo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡Muy bien!

La agarró por la cintura, arrastró su cuerpo contra el suyo, y agachó la cabeza. Sus labios aplastaron los de ella, así como sus manos se envolvieron a su alrededor con fuerza, de modo que estuvieron pegados el uno contra el otro, cadera con cadera, muslo con muslo, pecho con pecho.

La respiración salió de golpe de sus pulmones y se balanceó a medida que sus pies la aplacaban. Esperaba un beso preciso y controlado, para mostrar con tranquilidad a su madre que eran amantes. En su lugar obtuvo uno ardiente, lleno de testosterona y de pura energía sexual. Obtuvo unos labios cálidos fundidos sobre los suyos. Sus dientes mordisquearon. Su lengua se enterró en su interior y se lanzó entrando y saliendo con absoluto dominio, doblándole la espalda sobre su brazo para tomar hasta la última gota de su voluntad.

Ella aguantó y se lo dio todo de vuelta. Voraz por su tacto, se emborrachó bajo su olor almizclado y su sabor, se deleitó bajo la dura longitud de su cuerpo a medida que un calor animal se elevaba entre ellos y los empujaba al límite.

Gimió profundamente en su garganta. Él deslizó sus dedos por su cabello para sostener quieta su cabeza mientras continuaba su sensual invasión. Sus senos de pronto se sentían pesados y llenos, y un calor líquido se encendió entre sus muslos.

—Candy, yo... ¡oh!

Terry separó su boca de la suya. Aturdida, Candy miró su rostro en busca de algún signo de emoción, pero él estaba mirando a su madre.

—Lo siento, . —Su sonrisa era torcida y totalmente masculina.

María se rió y miró a su hija, aún acunada entre los fuertes brazos.

—Perdón por interrumpir. Ven con nosotros cuando estén listos.

Candy escuchó los pasos alejándose. Lentamente, la mirada de Terry bajó hasta ella.

Se estremeció. Esperaba ver una niebla de pasión. En vez de eso, los ojos azules estaban alertas. Su rostro parecía tranquilo. Si no fuera por la dura longitud presionándose contra su muslo, Candy pensaría que el beso no le había afectado. Se sintió arrastrada hacia otro tiempo y otro lugar, algún lugar profundo en el bosque, donde sus pensamientos fueron hablados libremente y su confianza destrozada. Aquel primer roce de esos labios sobre los suyos, el olor a colonia de muchacho en su nariz, el toque apacible de sus dedos en sus caderas mientras la sostenía.

Un gélido temor se deslizó por su espalda. Si se reía de ella otra vez, cancelaría todo el asunto. Si él se reía…

Sus brazos la soltaron, entonces retrocedió. El silencio se encrespó entre ellos como una pesada ola ganando velocidad y preparándose para arremeter.

—Creo que resolvimos nuestro problema —dijo.

Ella no respondió.

—¿No era esto lo que querías?

Elevó su mentón y ocultó cada una de las complicadas emociones que se retorcían como serpientes en su estómago.

—Supongo que sí.

Él se detuvo, entonces se estiró hacia ella.

—Será mejor que presentemos un frente unido.

Cinco dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos con una elegante fuerza que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Luchó contra esto y decidió que probablemente estuviera en modo síndrome premenstrual. No había ninguna otra razón por la cual un beso de Terry Grandchester pudiera darle tanto placer, y sin embargo lastimarla tan profundamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella apretó los dientes y sonrió tan brillantemente que podría haberse escapado de un anuncio de pasta dental.

—Por supuesto. A propósito, brillante idea.

—Gracias.

—Sólo no te quedes frío como un cadáver otra vez ahí afuera. Imagina que soy Susana.

—Jamás podría confundirte con Susana.

La cortante observación le dolió, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Pero tú tampoco eres ninguna fantasía para mí, Chico Guapo.

—No me refería a…

—Olvídalo. —Lo dirigió nuevamente hacia la sala—. Perdón por la interrupción, chicos. Creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.

Todos se acercaron para despedirse. María besó su mejilla y le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación.

—Puede que no me guste tanta prisa —le susurró—, pero ya eres una mujer adulta. Ignora a tu padre y haz lo que te diga tu corazón.

Su garganta se sintió apretada al oírlo.

—Gracias, mamá. Tenemos mucho que hacer esta semana.

—No te preocupes, cariño.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando George hizo un último intento.

—Candice, lo menos que podrías hacer es aplazar la boda unas semanas, por la familia. Terry, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo…

Terry apoyó una mano en el hombro de su padre. La otra sujetaba firmemente a su prometida.

—Entiendo por qué quiere que esperemos, George. Pero, verá, estoy locamente enamorado de su hija, y me casaré con ella el sábado. Realmente deseamos su bendición.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso Dorothy dejó su balbucear para observar la escena ante ella. Candy esperó la inevitable explosión.

George asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo un momento?

—Papá…

—Sólo un minuto.

Terry siguió a George hasta la cocina.

Candy contuvo su preocupación mientras hablaba con Annie y Flammy acerca de los vestidos para las damas de honor. Vio la seria expresión de Terry mientras escuchaba a su padre. Después de unos minutos, ambos se saludaron, y George lucía derrotado cuando le dio un beso de despedida.

Se despidieron de todos y subieron al coche.

—¿Qué quería mi padre?

Terry condujo a través de la entrada a la casa y se concentró en el camino por delante.

—Estaba preocupado acerca de quién pagaría la boda.

La culpa la asaltó en olas masivas. Había olvidado completamente los gastos de la boda. Por supuesto, su padre probablemente asumió que él pagaría, aunque los tiempos hayan cambiado. De pronto su frente se sintió sudorosa.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Terry la miró.

—Me negué a permitir que pague, y le dije que si hubiera hecho lo que él quería y pospusiera la boda un año, aceptaría su dinero. Pero como apresurar la boda fue decisión nuestra, insistí en pagarla yo. Entonces hicimos un trato. Él pagará su esmoquin y el de tu hermano. Yo pagaré los vestidos de todas las chicas, incluyendo el tuyo, y el resto de la boda.

Dejó salir el aliento rápidamente y estudió su perfil en el destello de los faros de la calle. Su rostro no mostraba expresión, pero su gesto le llegó al corazón.

—Gracias —susurró.

Él se estremeció, como si esa palabra lo hubiera golpeado.

—No es necesario. Jamás lastimaría a tus padres. Nadie tiene el dinero suficiente como para pagar por una boda en una semana. Y entiendo el orgullo familiar. Nunca los privaría de eso.

Candy contuvo las emociones mientras viajaban en silencio. Miró fijamente a través de su ventana a la oscuridad. Su oferta sugería una verdadera relación entre ellos, y hacía que deseara más. Ella debería haber presentado a su familia un amor verdadero, no una falsificación. Las mentiras de esa noche se presionaron contra ella mientras se daba cuenta de que había hecho un trato con el diablo por dinero. Dinero necesario para salvar a su familia. Pero aun así, simple dinero.

La grave voz rompió el silencio y sus cavilaciones.

—Pareces trastornada por nuestra pequeña treta de esta noche.

—Odio mentirle a mi familia.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Un incómodo silencio se asentó entre ellos.

Terry continuó:

—¿Qué tanto quieres este dinero? No pareces demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de casarte conmigo. Estás mintiéndole a tu familia y celebrando una boda falsa. ¿Todo esto para expandir tu negocio? Podrías conseguir un préstamo bancario como hace la mayoría de los negocios. Hay algo que no cuadra.

Las palabras comenzaron a elevarse, y ella casi le dijo la verdad. La enfermedad de su padre poco después de su regreso. La falta de seguro médico para pagar las estrambóticas cuentas. La lucha de su hermano para ir a la facultad de medicina mientras mantenía a una nueva familia. Las interminables llamadas de recaudadores hasta que su madre no tuvo más opción que vender su casa, ya muy hipotecada.

Y el peso de la responsabilidad y la impotencia que Candy cargaba sobre sus hombros.

—Necesito el dinero —dijo simplemente.

—¿Lo necesitas? ¿O lo quieres?

Cerró los ojos ante la provocación. Él quería creer que ella era egoísta y superficial. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba todas las defensas contra este hombre. Su beso había quebrantado todas las ilusiones de neutralidad entre ellos. Esos labios sobre los suyos la habían estremecido hasta el fondo de su alma, al igual que aquella primera vez en el bosque. Terrence Grandchester rompía sus muros y la dejaba vulnerable. Luego

de una semana de convivencia, ella estaría comiendo de su mano.

Candy no tenía otra opción. Tenía que cultivar su odio hacia ella. Si él creía que tenía mal carácter, la dejaría sola, y entonces podría regresar con su orgullo intacto y su familia unida. Se negaba a fomentar su compasión o aceptar su caridad. Si le decía la verdad acerca de su familia, el resto de sus defensas se rompería. Incluso podría intentar darle el dinero libremente, y entonces ella estaría para siempre en deuda con él.

La idea de que la viera en el papel de mártir para salvar a Tara la llenaba de humillación. No, sería mejor si pensara en ella como una insensible mujer de negocios. Por lo menos así la resentiría y mantendría su distancia. Sólo el estar cerca de él la encendía como un cohete, y se condenaría a sí misma antes de tomar el segundo lugar detrás de su preciosa Susana.

Ella trataría con el diablo bajo sus propios términos.

Candy recurrió a su reserva interior y desplegó la segunda fase de mentiras de esa noche.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?

—Sí. Quiero saberlo.

—Tú creciste rodeado de dinero, Chico Guapo. El dinero apacigua mucho la desdicha y el estrés. Estoy harta de luchar como mi madre. No quiero esperar otros cinco años antes de poder expandir mi librería. No quiero tener que lidiar con los intereses de los bancos y las deudas. Utilizaré el dinero para construir una cafetería en BookCrazy y convertirla en un éxito.

—¿Y si eso falla? Volverás justo donde empezaste.

—El valor de la propiedad está en alza, así que siempre puedo venderla. Y pondré el exceso en una sólida cartera financiera. Podré adquirir una pequeña casa y estar segura para el momento en que nuestro matrimonio se disuelva.

—¿Por qué no pides 200.000 dólares? ¿O incluso más? ¿Por qué no me exprimes cada centavo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que ciento cincuenta serían suficientes para darme todo lo que quiero. Si hubiera pensado que me darías más dinero, lo habría pedido. Después de todo, quitando el tener que lidiar con mi familia, es un trato bastante fácil. Sólo tengo que aguantarte a ti.

—Supongo que eres más lógica de lo que yo pensaba.

La declaración debería haber sido un cumplido. La humillación la quemaba, pero supo que había obtenido la distancia que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Por supuesto, el precio era su carácter. Pero se recordó a sí misma el objetivo y se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en el edificio de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y tomó su bolso.

—Te invitaría a subir, pero creo que nos veremos lo suficiente durante el próximo año.

Él asintió.

—Buenas noches. Estaré en contacto. Tendré a los encargados de la mudanza preparados para cuando estés lista. Haz lo que quieras con la boda, sólo dime dónde y cuándo debo aparecer.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Candy entró a su apartamento, cerró la puerta, y se deslizó con la espalda sobre la madera hasta que su trasero golpeó el piso.

Entonces lloró.

Terry la observó entrar a su apartamento y esperó a que la luz se encendiera. El bajo ronroneo del BMW era el único sonido que rompía el silencio.

Su enfado por que lo admitiera todo descaradamente le molestaba. ¿Por qué le importaba que ella sólo quisiera el dinero? Era el motivo perfecto para conseguir que ambos pasaran el próximo año sin inconvenientes. Debía mantener la distancia. Sus padres causaron que un peligroso anhelo despertara en su interior. Aplastó rápidamente la emoción, pero la idea de aún mantener algún enfermo rayo de esperanza por una familia normal lo fastidiaba.

Quizá era la forma en que ella había lucido esta noche. Había recogido su cabello, y unos pocos y testarudos rizos rubios escapaban de las horquillas para caer a través de sus mejillas y cuello. La piel parecía tibia al toque, ligeramente sonrosada por el placer de estar rodeada de su familia. Ella sonreía tan fácilmente, sus labios se veían llenos y relajados.

Él había querido sujetarla y probar el sabor detrás de esos carnosos labios rubíes. Quería introducir su lengua profundamente y tentarla a jugar. El suave material de sus jeans presumía las curvas de su trasero y el vaivén de sus caderas. La camisa a botones rosa vibrante lucía lo suficientemente conservadora, hasta que ella se inclinó hacia delante y Terry vislumbró el pálido encaje rosa abrazando sus senos.

Esa imagen se grabó a fuego en su mente y causó estragos en su concentración. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando lograr que se agachara para darle otra mirada furtiva. Como si fuera un adolescente lujurioso.

La luz del apartamento se encendió, y él aceleró hacia el camino. Su temperamento lo mordía como un pit bull hambriento. Ella lo molestaba profundamente. Al igual que su familia. Recordaba lo adorable que era su madre. Recordaba la culpa de haber deseado que su propia madre desapareciera y lo dejara con White. Recordaba el viejo dolor de estar fuera de control en un mundo que no fue hecho para que un niño esté solo. Le hacía recordar cosas que había prometido nunca desenterrar. Matrimonio. Niños. Conexiones que causaban un dolor que nadie merecía.

Había erigido fuertes muros para que Candy no hallara ningún momento de debilidad. Si sospechaba que la deseaba de cualquier manera, las reglas cambiarían. Él no pretendía que esta sirena de mujer tuviera ningún poder sobre él.

Hasta ese beso.

Terry murmuró una larga maldición. Recordaba cómo su aliento se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Esa maldita camisa finalmente se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera divisar la tersa piel encerrada en encaje rosa. Había estado listo para apartarla, hasta que ella lo sostuvo al oír la llamada de su madre. No era su culpa el haber cedido ante el instinto para salvar su engaño.

Hasta que su caliente y húmeda boca se abrió contra la suya. Hasta que su dulce sabor inundó sus sentidos, y los desesperantes aromas a vainilla y especias lo hicieron querer aullarle a la luna. Finalmente había averiguado que ella encaraba el sexo de la misma manera en que encaraba la ira: sin reservas, sin restricciones. Demandante.

Apasionadamente.

Él estaba bien jodido. Y no de una buena manera.

Pero ella nunca lo sabría. Se había asegurado de ocultar su rostro tras una máscara de indiferencia, aunque su maldita erección lo delatara como un mentiroso. No importaba.

Terry se negaba a romper las reglas. Candy era una mujer que vivía en la luz y que jamás sería feliz con el trato que él mismo se había hecho cuando era un niño.

Un año era suficiente.

Sólo esperaba resurgir de él en una sola pieza.

***Black Eyed Peas**: en español "guisantes negros", es por eso que él se confunde y pregunta si es para comer.

** **Dockers**: marca de ropa, se refiere en este caso a pantalones.

*** **Chianti**: es uno de los vinos tintos italianos más prestigiosos y conocidos en el mundo.

**** **Sambuca**: es un licor dulce y fuerte basado en el anís, típico de Italia y más concretamente del Lacio.

***** **Daddy Warbucks**: Personaje de la tira cómica Little Orphan Annie. inspiró un programa de radio en 1930, adaptaciones cinematográficas de RKO en 1932 y de Paramount en 1938 y un musical de Broadway, Annie, en 1977. Annie lo llama "Daddy",

y es su benefactor, de ahí que lo compara con él, ya que es un hombre rico y poderoso.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828 y sweetpea81572.**

**Skarllet northman.. Que bueno que te gusta, espero que este capí también, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja estoy de acuerdo, desde el inicio vimos quien será la que manda en la relación jejeje, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. Hola amiga que bueno que te gusta, oh si definitivamente Candy sería una gran empresaria jejeje, según el no quiere complicaciones, ya veremos cómo le va con este no-matrimonio, aquí vemos la cena familiar que tal?, por cierto como siempre gracias por todo el entusiasmo y sobre todo gracias por la promoción a esta historia, ten un excelente día.**

**Dalia.. Hola, de nada por el capí, y espero que tu fin también haya estado genial, pues que te digo, aún no se casan y ese beso ya los dejo pensando bastante, que harán ya en la convivencia diaria, ya veremos qué es lo que siente Terry y porque se portó como un bobo, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja pues yo encantada de que leas y leas, aunque no creo que los compromisos puedan esperar mientras nosotras nos enviciamos jejeje, no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que se que estas por aquí; jajaja todavía no están juntos y ya se imaginan lo que el otro puede hacer jejeje y ahora con ese beso que más se van a imaginar, saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. amiga, gracias por pasarte por está otra historia, que bueno que te gusto, que tal en este ya comenzamos con el acercamiento. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, me encanta saber que les gustan las historias, saludos.**

**Lu.. que bueno que te gusta la historia, que tal este capí con beso y todo? Saludos y también cuídate.**

**Rose De Grandchester.. Jajaja sí es muy buena, y eso que el de la empresa es él jajaja, aquí dejo uno mas, si no pasa nada actualizaré de lunes a sábado amiga, saludos es muy bueno saber de ti.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. Hola, no te preocupes tu con calma jejeje, oye a mí igual me encantan las historias de época, recomiéndame algunas, en estos momentos estoy sin lectura y en búsqueda de historias, gracias y saludos.**

**Anngel.. Hola, gracias por escribir, que bien que te gusta la historia, aquí dejo un capí más espero que te guste, saludos.**

**Buenos días chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les guste, nos leemos mañana DLB**


	5. capítulo 4

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 4

Terry se volteó para ver a su novia durmiendo. Su cabeza descansaba contra la puerta de la limosina. Su tocado se había caído, y el encaje blanco desarreglado yacía en el suelo a sus pies. Los rizos estaban revueltos en todas las direcciones y escondían sus hombros desnudos de la vista. La copa de champaña en el portavasos permaneció intacta, las burbujas se habían desvanecido. Un brillante diamante de dos quilates estaba en su dedo y disparaba los brillos de luz de los últimos rayos del sol que moría. Labios voluptuosos y de color rubí estaban entreabiertos para dejar que saliera y entrara el aire. Un delicado ronquido estable se alzaba en el aire durante cada exhalación.

Candice White ahora era su esposa.

Terry se movió para tomar su propio vaso de champaña y silenciosamente le brindó al éxito. Ahora poseía por completo _Dreamscape Enterprise_. Estaba a punto de ir tras una oportunidad única en la vida y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. El día había pasado sin una complicación.

Tomó un largo trago del _Dom Perignon _y se preguntó por qué se sentía como una mierda. Su mente regresó al momento en que el sacerdote los convirtió en marido y mujer. Los ojos esmeralda llenos con puro miedo y pánico mientras se inclinaba para darle el beso necesario. Pálida y abatida, sus labios temblaron bajos los suyos. Supo que no se debía a la pasión. Al menos no esta vez.

Se recordó que ella sólo lo quería por el dinero. Su habilidad para pretender que era inocente era peligrosa.

Se burló de sus propios pensamientos al alzar su copa nuevamente y beberse el último trago de champaña.

El conductor de la limosina bajó el vidrio tintado un centímetro.

—Señor, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Gracias. Puede detenerse al frente.

Mientras la limosina subía el largo y estrecho camino, Terry gentilmente sacudió a su novia para despertarla. Ella se movió, roncó y colapsó de nuevo en el sueño. Terry reprimió una sonrisa y comenzó a susurrar. Luego se detuvo. Se deslizó de nuevo en su viejo papel de atormentador con una confortable facilidad, se inclinó y gritó su nombre.

Ella se enderezó de golpe. Sus ojos abiertos con miedo, alejó su pesada melena de sus orejas y miró a todo el encaje blanco como si ella fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas bajando por el hoyo del conejo.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo hicimos.

Él le entregó sus zapatos y tocado.

—Todavía no, pero es nuestra luna de miel. Estaría feliz de obligarte si estás de ánimo.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—No hiciste nada más en esta boda que hacerte notar. Trata de organizar cada último detalle en sólo siete días y me sentaré y te veré colapsar.

—Te dije que te consiguieras un Juez de Paz.

Candy bufó.

—Típicamente masculino. No levantaste un dedo para ayudar y chillas inocente cuando eres desafiado.

—Roncas.

Su boca se abrió.

—¡No ronco!

—Lo haces.

—No lo hago. Alguien me lo hubiera dicho.

—Estoy seguro de que tus amantes no querían ser echados de la cama. Eres malhumorada.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres.

La puerta se abrió y el chofer ofreció su brazo para ayudarla. Ella sacó su lengua y dejó la limosina con la arrogancia de la Reina Elizabeth. Él ahogó otra risa y la siguió. Candy se detuvo en el bordillo de la acerca. La observó asimilar las líneas arquitectónicas de la mansión, la cual se asemejaba a una villa Toscana. La arenisca terracota creaba una imagen de elegancia casual, y sus altos muros y largos ventanales reflejaban un aura de historia. Un enorme césped verde abrazaba la entrada y llevaba a la casa, luego se extendía por acres en un alegre abandono. Coloridos geranios se derramaban de cada ventana para imitar la vieja Italia. La parte superior de la casa se abría a un balcón de hierro forjado el cual contenía sillas, mesas y un jacuzzi entre los árboles frondosos.

Ella abrió su boca como si fuera a comentar, luego la cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó.

Ella inclinó su cabeza.

—Es despampanante —dijo—. La casa más hermosa que he visto.

El placer se disparó por él ante el evidente placer de ella.

—Gracias. La diseñé yo mismo.

—Parece vieja.

—Esa fue mi intención. Prometo que tengo toda la plomería necesaria dentro.

Ella negó con su cabeza y lo siguió dentro. Pisos de mármol brillaban debido al pulimiento y los techos de catedral creaban una ilusión de espacio y elegancia. Grandes y aireadas habitaciones salían desde la escalera en espiral del centro. Terry le dio una propina al conductor y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Vamos, te mostraré los alrededores. A menos que quieras desvestirte primero.

Ella agarró un puñado del material de gasa y levantó su cola. Sus pies con medias se asomaban desde debajo.

—Guía.

Él la llevó a un tour completo. La cocina completamente equipada presumía un brillante centro de acero inoxidable y cromo, pero Terry se había asegurado de que la habitación mantuviera el calor del que una abuela italiana estaría orgullosa. Una isla de pesada madera cortada sostenía canastas llenas de frutas frescas y dientes de ajo, hierbas hundidas en botellas llenas de aceite de oliva, pastas secas y tomates rojos y maduros. La mesa era de cedro grueso con sillas cómodas y macizas. Una selección de vinos se asomaba en un estante de acero. Las puertas de vidrio llevaban de la cocina a la terraza interior, completa con muebles de mimbre, estantes y vasijas de margaritas derramándose por la habitación. En vez de coloridas pinturas, fotografías en blanco y negro ocupaban el espacio de la pared, y mostraban un despliegue de arquitectura de todo el mundo. Terry disfrutó la expresión de ella mientras admiraba cada centímetro de su espacio. Él la llevó por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

—Mi habitación está en el fondo del pasillo. Tengo una oficina privada pero hay un computador libre en la biblioteca que puedes usar. Puedo ordenar cualquier otra cosa que necesites. —Abrió una de las puertas—. Te he dado una habitación con baño privado. No estaba seguro de tu gusto así que siéntete libre de redecorar.

La miró admirar los tonos pálidos y neutrales de la cama de postes tamaño King y los muebles a juego.

—Esto estará bien. Muchas gracias —dijo.

La miró fijamente por un momento mientras la formalidad latía entre ellos.

—Sabes que estarás atrapada aquí por al menos dos días, ¿cierto? Usamos el trabajo como una excusa para no ir a una luna de miel, pero no puedo aparecer en la oficina hasta el lunes. Las personas van a chismosear.

Ella asintió.

—Puedo utilizar la computadora para mantenerme al día. Y Paty dijo que ayudaría.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Ponte cómoda y encuéntrame abajo en la cocina. Cocinaré algo para la cena.

—¿Cocinas?

—No me gusta que personas extrañas estén en mi cocina, tuve suficiente de eso al crecer. Así que, aprendí.

—¿Eres bueno?

Él bufó.

—Soy el mejor.

Luego él cerró la puerta tras él.

Hombre arrogante.

Candy se dio la vuelta y estudió su nueva habitación. Sabía que Terry estaba viviendo cómodamente con una gran fortuna, pero el tour la había hecho sentir como el personaje de Audrey Hepburn en _Mi bella dama_: completamente común junto a la sofisticación de su tutor.

Al diablo con eso. Necesitaba mantener su vida tan normal como fuera posible, matrimonio o no. Terry no era su esposo real, y ella no pensaba quedarse atrapada en cualquier artimaña doméstica y encontrarse perdida a fin de año. Probablemente ni siquiera lo vería a menudo. Asumió que él también trabajaba hasta tarde y además de las fiestas ocasionales a las que tendrían que asistir, llevarían vidas separadas.

Su discurso motivacional mental ayudó, así que se quitó el vestido y pasó la siguiente hora en un baño de burbujas en la lujosa tina de spa adjunta a su habitación. Miró una sola vez al fino camisón negro que sus hermanas habían lanzado en su bolsa de noche, luego la lanzó a la parte trasera del armario. Se puso unas calzas y una sudadera de felpa, se recogió el cabello y bajó a la cocina.

Candy siguió los sonidos de chisporroteo y se deslizó en una de las pesadas sillas talladas de la cocina. Llevó sus pies descalzos al borde de su asiento, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas y observó a su nuevo marido.

No se había quitado su esmoquin. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y enrollado las mangas arrugadas de su camisa blanca más allá de los codos. Los botones de perla de ónix habían sido desabrochados hasta la mitad del pecho y revelaban una mata de pelo rubio esparcido sobre unos músculos esculpidos. Sus hombros eran anchos, y exigían que la tela se expandiera para que encajara. Sus pantalones negros lo cubrían como un amante y enfatizaban las largas piernas delgadas y sus caderas. Candy pasó un infierno ignorando la dura curva de su trasero. El hombre tenía un trasero sensacional. Demasiado mal que nunca lo vería desnudo. No creía que verlo bajarse su bañador cuando era adolescente contara. Además, ella había estado demasiado ocupada mirando su frente.

—¿Quieres ayudar?

Se clavó sus uñas en la palma para darse una dosis de realidad.

—Claro. ¿Qué tenemos?

—Fetuccini Alfredo con camarones, pan de ajo y ensalada.

Un gemido afligido escapó de sus labios.

—Oh Dios, eres malvado.

—¿No te gusta el menú?

—Me gusta demasiado. Sólo comeré la ensalada.

Él le lanzó una mirada de disgusto por encima del hombro.

—Estoy cansado de mujeres que ordenan ensalada, luego parecen como si se merecieran unas medallas. Una buena comida es un regalo.

Ella apretó sus dedos más fuertemente.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por ese punto de vista petulante de la población femenina. Para tu información, aprecio la buena comida más que tú. ¿Viste los aperitivos que ordené para nuestra boda? ¿No viste cuánto comí? Demonios, es igual que cuando un hombre le pone en frente a una mujer una comida que engorda y es deliciosa y se ofende cuando ella no come. ¡Luego pareces impactado en la habitación cuando estás mirando sus caderas y preguntándote cómo engordó cinco kilos!

—No tiene nada de malo que una mujer tenga curvas.

Ella saltó de su asiento y agarró los ingredientes para la ensalada.

—He escuchado esa antes. Hagamos esta prueba, ¿sí? ¿Cuánto pesa Susana?

Él no respondió.

Ella lanzó un pimiento rojo en la tabla junto a la lechuga romana y resopló.

—Oh, ¿ahora tenemos la lengua atada? ¿Ella pesa 45 kg o eso es considerado gordura por estos días?

Cuando él habló, su tono fue menos arrogante.

—Es una modelo. Tiene que mantener un peso más bajo.

—¿Y ella ordena ensaladas cuando sale a cenar?

Más silencio.

Un pepino rodó por el mesón y se detuvo en el borde.

—Ah, supongo que eso significa que sí. Pero estoy segura que apruebas su disciplina cuando le quitas la ropa.

Se removió incómodo y mantuvo su atención en la olla caliente con camarones.

—Susana es un mal ejemplo. —Definitivamente sonó incómodo.

—Tengo otro rompecabezas. Paty dijo que sólo tendías a salir con modelos. Parece que te gustan las mujeres delgadas y aceptas que coman ensalada. —Lavó los vegetales, agarró un cuchillo, y comenzó a picar—. Pero si es alguien con quien no estás pensando dormir, supongo que no te importa cuán gorda se vuelva siempre y cuando te haga compañía en las comidas.

—Sucede que detesto salir a cenar con la mayoría de mis citas. Entiendo que están en el negocio, pero disfruto de una mujer que le gusta la buena comida y no está asustada de comer. No eres gorda. Nunca fuiste gorda así que no sé de dónde viene esta obsesión.

—Una vez me llamaste gorda.

—No lo hice.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Cuando tenía catorce, dijiste que me estaba rellenando en los lugares equivocados.

—Infierno, mujer, quería decir tus pechos. Era un adolescente mocoso que sólo quería torturarte. Siempre fuiste hermosa.

El silencio descendió.

Alzó la mirada de su tarea y su boca cayó abierta. En todos los años que había conocido a Terry Grandchester, él la había torturado, provocado e insultado.

Nunca la había llamado hermosa.

Terry estaba ocupado batiendo crema y mantuvo su tono casual.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Hermosa en el sentido de hermandad. Las observé a ti y a Paty pasar por la pubertad, y volverse mujeres. Ninguna de las dos es fea. O gorda. Creo que estás siendo dura contigo.

Candy entendió lo que quería decir. Él no pensaba en ella como una mujer hermosa, más como una molesta hermana menor que creció siendo atractiva.

La diferencia era monumental, y ella ignoró el agudo escozor del dolor.

—Bueno, voy a comer esta ensalada y no quiero escuchar más comentarios sobre las mujeres.

—Bien. ¿Abrirías una botella de vino? Hay una enfriándose en el refrigerador.

Ella descorchó un caro chardonnay y lo observó sorberlo. Las esencias cítricas de madera y frutas se alzaron hasta sus fosas nasales. Luchó un minuto, luego se rindió. Una copa. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Se sirvió un vaso y tomó un sorbo. El líquido bajó por la parte posterior de su garganta, el sabor seco y hormigante. Pronunció un bajo gemido de placer. Su lengua lamió las esquinas de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron mientras el sabor pulsaba a través de su cuerpo.

Terry comenzó a decir algo pero se detuvo. La visión de verla bebiendo y disfrutando su vino puso tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo. La sangre latió en sus venas y su ingle se volvió completamente alerta. Su lengua lamió sus labios con unos movimientos tan delicados, que él deseó que probara algo más que vino.

Se preguntó si ella hacía esos sonidos guturales cuando un hombre estaba enterrado profundamente en su calor húmedo y pegajoso. Se preguntó si sería tan apretada y caliente como su boca, cerrándose alrededor de él como un puño sedoso, ordeñando cada hasta la última gota de su reserva e incluso demandando más. Esos pantalones revelaban cada curva de su cuerpo, desde su dulce trasero hasta la seductora longitud de sus piernas.

Su sudadera se había subido y mostraba un trozo de piel desnuda. Y obviamente se había quitado su sostén, sin pensar en él como un hombre que la deseara, si no más como un molesto hermano sin urgencias masculinas.

Maldita ella por empezar a complicar las cosas. Él dejo caer el tazón de pasta en la mesa y rápidamente arregló los lugares para sentarse.

—Deja de beber el vino de esa manera. No estás en una película de porno.

Ella jadeó.

—Hey, no te molestes conmigo sólo porque eres gruñón. No puedo evitarlo si los negocios son más importantes que un matrimonio real para ti.

—Sí, pero tan pronto como te di un precio saltaste. Te compré igual a como me compraste tú.

Ella agarró el tazón de pasta y llenó su plato.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? Lo has tenido todo en tu vida. Te dieron un Mitsubishi Eclipse en tu cumpleaños número dieciséis. Yo obtuve un Chevette.

Él se puso tenso con el recuerdo.

—Tú obtuviste una familia. Yo no obtuve nada.

Ella hizo una pausa, luego agarró un trozo de pan de ajo caliente goteando con mozzarella.

—Tú obtuviste a Paty.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué les pasó? Solían ser tan unidos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ella cambió en la secundaria. De repente, ya no me hablaba. Dejó de invitarme a entrar en su habitación para nuestras charlas, luego me alejó completamente. Así que, la dejé ir y me concentré en tener una vida propia. Por un tiempo perdiste tu contacto con ella más o menos en ese entonces, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Siempre pensé que algo había sucedido, pero ella nunca habla sobre eso. De todas formas, mi propia familia estuvo jodida por un rato, así que no estabas solo.

—Pero ahora es como los _Waltons_.

Ella se rió y zambulló un montón de pasta en su boca.

—Mi padre tuvo mucho qué hacer por ella, pero creo que nos la hemos arreglado para sanar el ciclo.

—¿Ciclo?

—El ciclo kármico, cuando alguien arruina las cosas bastante y te hiere. Nuestro primer instinto es herir de vuelta, o rehusarse a perdonar.

—Suena razonable.

—Ah, pero ahora el ciclo de abuso y dolor continúa. Cuando él regresó, decidí que sólo tenía un padre, y acepté lo que pudiera dar. Con el tiempo, él renunció al alcohol y trató de remediar el pasado.

Terry hizo un sonido rudo.

—Él se fue cuando eras joven y dejó a su familia detrás por la botella. Abandonó tus hermanas gemelas. ¿Luego aparece y pide perdón? ¿Por qué siquiera lo querrías en tu vida?

Ella cogió con un tenedor otro camarón y lo dejó cernirse encima de su boca.

—Tomé una decisión —dijo—. Nunca olvidaré, pero si mi propia madre pudo aprender a perdonarlo, ¿cómo podía rehusarme? Las familias se quedan juntas sin importar que pase.

La simplicidad de su habilidad para perdonar lo impactó hasta la médula. Sirvió más vino.

—Mejor irse con tu cabeza en alta y tu orgullo intacto. Dejarlos que sufran por todo el dolor que causaron.

Ella pareció pensar sus palabras.

—Casi lo hice. Pero me di cuenta que además de ser mi padre, es sólo un ser humano que lo arruinó. Tendría mi orgullo pero no a mi padre. Cuando tomé mi decisión de romper el ciclo. Terminó poniéndose sobrio y reconstruyó nuestra relación. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en contactar a tu padre?

Sus emociones golpearon en hiper-velocidad. Terry peleó contra la vieja amargura y se las arregló para encogerse de hombros.

—Richard Grandchester no existe en mis ojos. Esa fue mi decisión.

Se preparó para lástima pero su rostro sólo reflejó una profunda empatía que lo calmó. ¿Cuántas veces había añorado una verdadera golpiza o un castigo de su padre en vez de negligencia? De algún modo, la poca atención quemó más profundo y se enconó.

—¿Y tu mamá?

Se concentró en su plato.

—Está viviendo con otro actor. Le gustan cuando están en el negocio del espectáculo. La hace sentir importante.

—¿La ves a menudo?

—La idea de un hijo adulto le recuerda su edad. Le gusta fingir que no existo.

—Lo lamento.

Las palabras fueron simples pero desde el corazón. Terry alzó la mirada de su plato. Por un segundo, la conciencia, la energía y el entendimiento pulsaron en el aire entre medio de ellos, luego se deslizó lejos como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Su sonrisa torcida burló su propia confesión.

—Pobre niño rico. Pero tenías razón en una cosa, fue una Mitsubishi de infierno.

Ella se rió y cambió de tema.

—Cuéntame sobre el trato en el que estás trabajando. Debe ser algo grande para permanecer célibe por un año.

Él dejó pasar de largo el comentario, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Quiero involucrar a _Dreamscape _en una oferta para construir cerca a una zona ribereña.

Una ceja se arqueó.

—Escuché que querían construir un spa junto con algunos restaurantes. Todos están hablando de eso. Las personas solían estar asustadas de estar cerca del río.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

—El área está cambiando. Han fortalecido la seguridad, y a los bares y tiendas que ya están allí les está yendo bien. Esto abrirá el área a residentes y el turismo. ¿Puedes imaginar caminos iluminados por todo el largo del río, con bares afuera? ¿Y un spa que da hacia las montañas mientras te hacen un masaje? Ese es el futuro.

—También escuché que sólo querían a las compañías más grandes en Manhattan para ofrecer el proyecto.

El cuerpo de él se tensó con una necesidad casi física. Su sueño estaba justo delante de él y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Sus palabras salieron como un mantra.

—Voy a obtener ese contrato.

Ella pestañeó, luego lentamente asintió como si la creencia de él en si mismo se lo asegurara.

—¿_Dreamscape _puede manejar ese trabajo?

Él tomó un sorbo de su vino.

—La junta piensa que es demasiado ambicioso, pero voy a probarles que se equivocan. Si tengo éxito, _Dreamscape _subirá a la cima.

—¿Es por el dinero?

Negó con su cabeza.

—No me importa el dinero. Quiero dejar mi marca, y sé cómo acercarme a ello. Nada demasiado citadino. Nada para competir con las montañas, sino una estructura que alabe a la naturaleza y se mezcle, en vez de que pelee contra ella.

—Suena como si hubieras pensado en esto mucho tiempo.

Empapó el último trozo de pan en la salsa que sobraba, luego lo lanzó a su boca.

—Sabía que la ciudad tomaría esta decisión pronto, y quería estar preparado. He pensando en diseños junto al río por años. Ahora estoy listo.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo?

Terry se concentró en su plato. Gracioso, ella parecía capaz de notar cuando él mentía. Desde la infancia.

—Ya tengo a uno de los socios a bordo. Robert Hathaway está construyendo el spa, y compartimos la misma visión. Tendrá una cena el próximo sábado. Los dos últimos hombres que necesito convencer estarán allí, así que espero hacer una impresión.

No compartió cómo Candy entraría en la mezcla. Miró a su nueva esposa como una forma de cerrar el trato, pero sería mejor explicarlo la noche de la fiesta.

Terry levantó su cabeza y la vio limpiando su plato.

Todo el tazón de ensalada permaneció en la mesa entre ellos, sin ser tocado. La pasta, el pan y el vino estaban agotados. Ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Bueno, la ensalada luce terriblemente buena. ¿No vas a comerla?

Ella forzó una brillante sonrisa y cogió con el tenedor una pieza frondosa.

—Por supuesto. Adoro las ensaladas.

Él sonrió.

—¿Postre?

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Gracioso.

Limpiaron rápidamente, metieron todo en el lavaplatos y luego ella se estiró en el sofá de color beige en la sala. Terry supuso que ella estaba esperando una manera más rápida de digerir.

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —preguntó ella.

—No, es tarde. ¿Y tú?

—No, estoy muy cansada. —La sala se llenó de un breve silencio—. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Su camisa serpenteó una preciosa pulgada. La tersa y bronceada piel de su estómago causó estragos en su concentración. Tenía algunas imágenes muy claras de lo que podían hacer. Ellas involucraban levantar lentamente su camisa. Luego lamer los pezones hasta que se apretaran bajo su lengua. El resto se centró en sacar esos pantalones de chándal y probar lo rápido que podía hacerla arder en sus brazos. Dado que ninguna de esas opciones era posible, se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Televisión? ¿Película?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Póker.

—¿Cómo dices?

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Póker. Tengo un mazo de cartas en mi maleta.

—¿Llevas tus propias cartas?

—Nunca sabes cuando las vas a necesitar.

—¿Qué apostamos?

Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Dinero, por supuesto. A menos que seas demasiado cobarde.

—Está bien. Pero usaremos mis cartas.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino y lo miró.

—Está bien. Trato hecho.

Él golpeó el mando a distancia y las notas de _Madame Butterfly _se hicieron eco desde los altavoces _Bose_. Se ajustó las gafas y se acomodó en la mesa de café. Ella se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Sus dedos volaban a través de las cartas con la facilidad de un experto, barajándolas con la velocidad del rayo. Terry tuvo un destello de ella en un vestido escotado, repartiendo las cartas en un salón mientras se sentaba en el regazo de un vaquero. Se sacudió la imagen y se concentró en su mano.

—La Elección del Repartidor. Stud de Cinco Cartas*. Subir la apuesta.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó él.

—Te dije que estábamos jugando por dinero.

—¿Debería hacer que mi mayordomo abra la caja fuerte? ¿O tal vez sólo jugaríamos por las joyas de la familia?

—Muy gracioso. ¿No tienes algún billete por ahí?

Su labio se torció.

—Lo siento. Sólo cientos.

—Oh.

Parecía tan decepcionada que perdió la batalla y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos por algo más interesante?

—Yo no juego póker nudista.

— Quiero decir por favores.

Su declaración le llamó la atención. Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior. Él observó la acción con puro placer.

—¿Qué clase de favores? —preguntó ella.

—El primero en ganar tres manos completas obtiene un favor del otro. Se puede utilizar en cualquier momento, como un vale.

Su rostro se iluminó con interés.

—¿Puedes utilizar el favor en cualquier cosa? ¿No hay reglas?

—No hay reglas.

El reto la atrajo como a un jugador pura sangre el aroma de un tiro largo. Se dio cuenta de su victoria, incluso antes de que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Terry prácticamente se lamió los labios mientras ella consentía, y sabía que para los próximos meses, finalmente tendría el control que necesitaba en este matrimonio.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Él casi se echó a reír ante el resultado obvio, pero se negó a ser misericordioso. Ella lanzó una carta y recogió un reemplazo.

Él puso sus cartas.

—Full House*.

—Dos sotas. Tu turno.

Terry le dio crédito, ella se negó a ceder. Mantuvo con firmeza sus emociones ocultas. Apostaba a que su padre le enseñó, y si no fuera por la experiencia pasada de Terry, ella sería un infierno de jugador a batir. Ella soltó un par de ases y se entregó con gracia a sus tres cuatros.

—Una mano más —dijo él.

—Puedo contar. Mi mano. —Sus dedos volaban sobre las cartas—. Así que, ¿dónde aprendiste póker?

Él veía su mano con indiferencia.

—Un amigo mío tenía un juego a la semana. Era una buena excusa para hacer algo serio de beber y pasar el rato.

—Siempre pensé que eras más del tipo de ajedrez.

Lanzó una carta y la reemplazó.

—Soy bueno en eso, también.

Ella dio un bufido impropio de una dama.

—Enseña. —Ella exhibió su escalera y el triunfo brilló en sus ojos.

Casi sintió lástima por ella. Casi.

—Buena mano. —Le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante—. Pero no es suficientemente buena. —Lanzó cuatro ases. Luego estiró las piernas delante de él y se inclinó hacia atrás—. Buen intento, sin embargo.

Se quedó boquiabierta de asombro ante sus cartas.

—Las probabilidades de cuatro ases en el stud de cinco cartas son... ¡oh, Dios mío, hiciste trampa!

Negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido chasqueante.

—Vamos, Candy, pensé que eras una mejor competidora. ¿Todavía eres una mala perdedora? Ahora sobre mi favor...

Terry se preguntó si vapor real saldría de sus poros.

—Nadie puede conseguir cuatro ases a menos que escamoteara las cartas. No me mientas, porque ¡estaba pensando en hacerlo yo misma!

—No me acuses de algo que no puedes probar.

—Hiciste trampa. —Su tono se mantuvo a un toque entre asombro y horror—. Me mentiste en nuestra noche de bodas.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Si no quieres pagar tu deuda, dilo. Igual que una mujer siendo una mala perdedora.

Ella se retorció con la emoción de la sangre caliente.

—Eres un estafador, Terry Grandchester.

—Pruébalo.

—Lo haré.

Ella se lanzó sobre la mesa de café y en sus brazos. La respiración salió de él cuando ella lo tumbó de espaldas en la alfombra y llevó su mano hasta las mangas de su camisa por la sospecha de cartas plantadas. Terry gruñó mientras una figura femenina llena presionaba al ras contra cada músculo, intentando sólo encontrar evidencia de juego sucio. Trató de empujarla, pero ella cambió su atención a los bolsillos de su camisa y él se

rio. El sonido comenzó profundo en su pecho y se dio cuenta que esta mujer le había hecho reír mucho más en la última semana de lo que había hecho desde la infancia. Cuando sus dedos se metieron en el bolsillo del pantalón se dio cuenta de que si profundizaba más no vendría con las manos vacías. La risa se calmó en un duro retorcijón en lo profundo de sus entrañas y con un movimiento rápido él la volcó sobre su espalda,

recostó encima de ella, y sujetó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza.

Su broche para el cabello se había soltado durante la refriega. Los rizos rubio dorado cayeron sobre su rostro y cubrieron uno de los lados. Decididos ojos verdes se asomaron entre los mechones, llenos de un altivo desprecio que sólo ella podría conseguir después de tumbarlo a la tierra para un combate de lucha libre. Sus pechos subían contra su sudadera, sin confinamiento. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, sus muslos entreabiertos.

Terry estaba en serios problemas.

—Sé que tienes cartas plantadas. Sólo admítelo y nos olvidaremos de todo esto que pasó.

—Estás loca, ¿sabes? —murmuró él—. ¿No piensas alguna vez acerca de las consecuencias de tus acciones?

Ella presionó su labio inferior y soltó una bocanada de aire duro. Los rizos obedientemente se deslizaron lejos de los ojos.

—No hice trampa.

Su boca hizo un mohín. Él ahogó una maldición, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas. Maldita sea por hacerlo desear. Maldita sea por no haberlo visto.

—Ya no somos unos niños, Candy. La próxima vez que vayas a tumbar a un hombre al piso, más vale que estés preparada para soportar el calor.

—¿Quién eres tú, Clint Eastwood? ¿Tu siguiente línea va a ser, "Adelante, alégrame el día"?

El calor en su ingle subió a su cabeza como una nube de niebla, hasta que sólo pudo pensar en el calor húmedo de su boca y el cuerpo blando debajo del suyo. Quería estar desnudo con ella en una maraña de sábanas, y en su lugar lo trataba como a un hermano mayor molesto. Pero esa ni siquiera era la peor parte. Ella era su esposa. El pensamiento lo torturaba. Algo enterrado, el instinto de hombre de las cavernas se encendió a la vida y lo llevó a formular su reclamación. Según la ley, ella ya le pertenecía.

Y esta noche era su noche de bodas.

Ella lo desafió a convertir la ira en deseo, de sentir sus labios suaves y temblando bajo los suyos, toda dulzura, entrega y pasión. La lógica normal de su lista, su plan y su necesidad de un matrimonio de negocios voló por la ventana.

Decidió reclamar a su esposa.

Candy sintió que el hombre encima de ella mantuvo su cuerpo en una llave de músculos apretados. Había estado tan concentrada en su discusión que había olvidado que la inmovilizó a la alfombra. Abrió la boca para hacer otra observación inteligente sobre la esclavitud, y luego se detuvo. Encontró sus ojos. Y contuvo el aliento.

_Oh, Dios._

La energía sexual primitiva se arremolinó entre ellos como un tornado ganando velocidad y potencia. Sus ojos ardían con un brillo de fuego, medio necesidad, medio ira mientras bajó la mirada hacia ella. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba entre sus muslos abiertos, sus caderas en ángulo sobre las de ella, su pecho apoyado mientras agarraba sus dedos. Esta ya no era la indulgencia burlona de un hermano. Esto no era un viejo amigo o socio de negocios. Esto era el simple deseo de un hombre por una mujer, y Candy se sintió arrastrada hacia la tormenta con el grito de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Terry?

Su voz era ronca. Vacilante. Sus pezones empujaban contra el suave vellón con exigencia. Su mirada inclinada sobre su rostro, sus pechos, su estómago expuesto. La tensión empujó tirante entre ellos. Él bajó la cabeza. El ímpetu de su aliento acariciaba sus labios mientras hablaba justo contra su boca.

—Esto no significa nada.

Su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras, mientras reclamaba su boca en un beso feroz. Con un movimiento rápido, su lengua empujó a través de la costura de sus labios para viajar más allá. Su mente se nubló, atrapada entre el dolor sordo de su declaración y el placer golpeando a través de ella en ondas. Ella agarró sus manos y se sujetó, deleitándose con el sabor oscuro del apetitoso y costoso chardonnay, meciendo sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar la dura longitud de su cuerpo, y frotar sus pezones contra su pecho. Ella perdió el control en esos pocos momentos, el vacío sin edad anulando los últimos años, llenado temporalmente con el sabor, la sensación y el olor de él.

Su lengua correspondió cada golpe, mientras un bajo gemido gutural escapó de su garganta. Arrancó los dedos de ella y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su vientre y ahuecó sus pechos. Sus pezones se apretaron, y él empujó la tela más arriba. Miró fijamente sus pechos desnudos, y el calor en sus ojos casi la quemó viva. Un dedo retorció su pezón y ella gritó. Su cabeza bajó. Candy se dio cuenta que este era el momento de la verdad. Si él la besaba de nuevo, se rendiría. Le dolía el cuerpo por el suyo y no pudo llegar a una razón muy buena para parar.

El timbre sonó.

El sonido rebotó en las paredes. Terry saltó y rodó lejos de ella como un político atrapado en medio de un escándalo sexual, murmurando algunas palabras desagradables que ella no sabía que existían.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella parpadeó ante la actitud reservada de un hombre que hace dos segundos le había arrancado la ropa. Él se abotonó la camisa con calma y esperó por su respuesta. Excepto por el bulto en sus pantalones negros, se veía totalmente inafectado por el episodio. Al igual que lo había estado cuando la había besado en la casa de sus padres.

La comida pesada se tambaleó en su estómago y Candy luchó por dejar atrás la náusea. Tomó una respiración profunda del yoga y se incorporó, tirando hacia abajo su camiseta.

—Por supuesto. Responde a la puerta.

Él la miró fijamente por unos momentos, como si comprobara para ver si creía su fachada, y luego asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ella aplastó los dedos contra sus labios y trató de mantenerlos unidos. Había cometido un error monumental. Obviamente, su celibato reciente había causado que sus hormonas se volvieran locas, hasta que cualquier hombre que la tocara la encendiera como un petardo. Su última declaración brilló en su mente con una finalidad de burla.

_Esto no significa nada._

Oyó la conversación en el pasillo. Una rubia alta, de piernas largas entró en la habitación con la facilidad de alguien que conocía bien la casa. Candy se quedó mirando a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, obviamente ex de Terry.

Las piernas de la corista comenzaban con tacones de plataforma negros y desaparecían debajo de un par de pantalones de seda. Sus caderas delgadas estaban rodeadas con un cinturón de cadena de plata, y una camiseta metálica elástica moldeaba sus pechos pequeños, profundizándose en el escote y exponiendo la parte superior de sus hombros. Su largo cabello negro caía por su espalda en una masa de ondas perfectas. Ni un rizo encrespado a la vista. Sus ojos eran de un color azul sorprendente, con largas y negras pestañas. Sus labios carnosos partían altos pómulos e irradiaba un aire de elegancia relajada. Miró a su alrededor, a continuación, se centró en Candy.

Candy supo entonces que iba a vomitar.

La diosa se volvió hacia Terry con un aire de disculpa. Incluso su voz era un ronco recordatorio del sexo.

—Sólo necesitaba conocerla.

Con horror, se dio cuenta de que Susana no sólo se acostó con Terry, sino que en realidad se preocupaba por él. El dolor evidente brillando en esos ojos la acusó de mujer a mujer por robar a su hombre. Parte de Candy observó la escena desde arriba, con humor real. Era como un episodio de _The Real Housewives of Nueva York _salido terriblemente mal. Por lo menos no era de _Jersey Shore_. Sus pensamientos locos se dispararon y se agarró a los zarcillos de su cordura.

Candy se levantó y miró a la diosa flaca que se erguía sobre ella. Ella se esforzó profundamente por mantener la compostura y fingió que llevaba ropa real y no un equipo de gimnasia.

—Entiendo —dijo formalmente.

—Susy, ¿cómo conseguiste pasar la seguridad?

Los cabellos despeinados ingeniosamente se deslizaron sobre un hombro. Susana extendió la mano y presionó algo en la mano de Terry.

—Todavía tenía mi llave y el código de seguridad. Después que dijiste que te ibas a casar, bueno, las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas.

Las palabras golpearon la piel sensible de Candy, como picaduras de avispa. Al diablo con esto. Ella se negó a permitirle a Terry continuar una relación secundaria, cuando habían firmado un contrato. Por lo tanto, tenía que fingir ser la esposa posesiva. Tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír con tranquilidad a su adversaria.

—Susana, lo siento si fuiste lastimada por nuestra decisión. Llegó bastante rápido para nosotros, ya sabes. —Ella se echó a reír y se colocó entre los dos—. Nos conocíamos desde hace años y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, quedamos atrapados en un torbellino. —Fingió mirar hacia arriba con adoración a su actual marido, aunque le dolían los puños por darle un buen puñetazo. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y el calor de su cuerpo quemó a través del material fino de sus pantalones de yoga— . Tengo que pedirte que te vayas. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

Susana los estudió con un aire evaluador.

—Extraño que no estuvieran haciendo un viaje a alguna parte... más romántico.

Terry la salvó.

—Tengo obligaciones de trabajo así que retrasamos nuestra escapada a la isla.

Susana habló de una manera recortada.

—Está bien. Me iré. Tenía que ver por mí misma, a quien eligió por encima de mí. —Su expresión le dijo a Candy que no entendía la decisión de Terry—. Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Me comprometí a ayudar en Haití con parte de la reconstrucción.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Ella era una persona humanitaria. La mujer parecía perfecta, tenía dinero, y de hecho ayudaba a la gente. El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. Susana se volvió y se centró en la baraja de cartas.

—Hmmm, siempre me gustaron las cartas. Pero no para una noche de bodas.

Susana no les dio la oportunidad de responder. Con la gracia de una cobra, se deslizó por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Candy saltó lejos de Terry ante el sonido del clic. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación mientras sus pensamientos giraban.

—Lo siento, Candy. Nunca me esperé que ella se presentara en mi casa.

La pregunta se levantó desde el fondo. Ella juró que no le preguntaría, pero la batalla corta y sangrienta terminó antes de que comenzara. Las palabras surgieron de sus labios.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo y no con ella?

En comparación con Susana, Candy carecía en todas las facetas. La novia de Terry era hermosa, elegante y delgada. Ella habló con la inteligencia, se ofrecía voluntariamente para causas nobles, y de hecho se comportó con clase para una mujer despechada. También se preocupaba por Terry. ¿Por qué él tenía que herirla?

Terry dio un paso atrás.

—Eso no importa —dijo con frialdad.

—Necesito saber.

El hielo se deslizó por su espina dorsal cuando captó la resolución en su rostro. El postigo se cerró de golpe, y de repente vio a un hombre con absolutamente ninguna emoción o sentimiento.

—Debido a que ella quería más de lo que puedo darle. Ella quería sentar cabeza y formar una familia.

Candy dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Le dije a Susana la verdad desde el principio. No tengo nada permanente. No quiero niños, y nunca voy a ser el tipo de hombre que se establece a largo plazo. Me lo prometí a mí mismo hace años. —Hizo una pausa—. Así que me casé contigo en su lugar.

La sala giró mientras la finalidad de su declaración se apoderó de ella. Su esposo puede experimentar un ataque de pasión. Su contacto puede estar caliente, y sus labios aún más cálidos, pero su corazón estaba tallado en piedra. Nunca dejaría a una mujer entrar, él estaba demasiado dañado para tener una oportunidad. De alguna manera, sus padres lo habían convencido que el amor no existe. Incluso si un débil rayo brillaba en la superficie, todavía creía que no había final feliz. Sólo los niños como bajas y una vida entera de dolor.

¿Cómo podría alguna mujer luchar contra esa dura creencia con alguna esperanza de ganar? Su necesidad de un matrimonio por negocio de repente tenía perfecto sentido.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella decidió terminar la noche con su final. Terry Grandchester podría romper su corazón. Una vez más. Tenía que actuar de manera fría y eficiente con el fin de salvar su orgullo.

Y siempre debía mantener su distancia. Candy educó sus facciones para no mostrar nada y empujó el dolor profundo dentro de su cuerpo hasta que fue una apretada bola en su estómago.

—Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Eso sí, no creo que puedas colarte un rapidito con tu ex. Un trato es un trato.

Su rostro se endureció.

—Te di mi palabra, ¿recuerdas?

—También hiciste trampa en el póquer.

El recordatorio de su juego de póquer, que salió mal, hizo que la humillación la quemara atravesándola. Él removió los pies incómodo y metió su mano entre su cabello y Candy supo que el discurso se avecinaba.

—Acerca de lo que sucedió…

Ella se merecía un Premio de la Academia digno de risa.

—Oh, Señor, no vamos a tener una charla sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Ella puso los ojos—. Oye, Terry, tengo que admitir algo. Claro, este matrimonio es un acuerdo comercial, pero yo estaba usando el vestido, y era técnicamente nuestra noche de bodas y... —Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Me dejé llevar con la idea completa. Solo pasó que tú estabas, bien…

—¿Disponible?

—Estaba pensando más en... a mano. Tú estabas a mano. Esto no significó nada así que vamos a dejar todo el asunto fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, abarcando cada rasgo de su rostro. El reloj marcó y ella esperó. Un extraño juego de emociones parpadeaba en sus ojos, hasta que ella juró que la miró con pesar.

Debe haber sido un truco de la luz.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a echarle la culpa al vino y a la luna llena o algo así.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Me voy a la cama. Es tarde.

—Está bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Subió la escalera de caracol y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, porque no quería lavarse los dientes o hacer su rutina de la piel o cambiarse en sus pijamas.

Tiró del suave edredón hasta la barbilla, hundió el rostro en la almohada, y abrazó el sueño, un lugar en el que ella no tenía que pensar o sentir o sufrir.

Terry miró la escalera desierta. El vacío latió en su interior y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Se sirvió el resto del vino en su copa, ajustando el volumen del estéreo, y se instaló en el sofá. La música de ópera se derramó sobre él y calmó sus nervios.

Su casi error se alzaba ante él. Si Susy no se hubiera presentado, Candy habría estado en su cama. No más matrimonio sencillo.

_Estúpido._

¿Cuando tuvo necesidad de que una mujer causara estragos con sus planes? Incluso cuando había cortejado a Susana y se habían vuelto íntimos, nunca había estado unido a los resultados. Su objetivo era claro y necesario. Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo una vez que él había conseguido una muestra de Candy White. Ella destruyó su mente, le hizo reír, y lo tentó con las delicias de su cuerpo sin una sutil y sencilla manipulación. Era diferente de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido, y él quería que se quedara en la categoría de su amiga. La mejor amiga de su hermana. Quería reírse de su pasado, vivir en armonía por un año, y decir adiós con facilidad.

La primera noche pésima que había pasado y le arrancó la camisa.

Apuró la copa de vino y apagó el estéreo. Había que arreglarlo. Ella ya admitió que sólo quería un cuerpo caliente en la cama. Obviamente, no se sentía atraída por él, y probablemente había bebido demasiado vino y quedaron atrapados en la fantasía de la boda. Tal y como admitió. Ella quería el dinero, y echaba de menos el sexo.

Su mente obstinada gritó que no podía reaccionar con tanta pasión a todo hombre que la tocara. Firmemente ignoró la advertencia, se movió desde el sofá, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras hasta su propia cama.

* **Stud de cinco cartas**: tipo de póker en el que sólo recibe cinco cartas que no se puede

cambiar de nuevo. Entonces, todos los jugadores harán una apuesta basado en su mano.

Es algo frecuente que la mejor mano es simplemente As o Rey, es más sobre apuestas y

menos sobre jugar.

** **Full House: **Jugada que reúne 3 cartas de un valor y dos de otro

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572 y yazmina27**

**LizCarter.. yo estoy de acuerdo, es mas no solo aprovecharía en casarme con él, si no que a pesar del trato haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo en mi camita jejeje; oye amiga referente a la saga que me recomendaste, todos los libros están relacionados?, bueno hasta ahorita he bajado el número 6, hay más?, espero puedas decirme, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. pues como vemos, trataron de llevarse bien, aunque tienes sus diferencias, y de no haber sido por Susanita esto se hubiera puesto menos (la odio jejjee); tienes razón como que el papá de Candy duda, aunque yo creo que también le preocupaba el gasto de la boda, lo bueno que mi Terry se hizo cargo, saludos.**

**Luisa.. que bien que cada día te parece mejor la historia, y aquí tuvimos un besito y un poco más, lástima que lo arruinaron assh jejeje. Oh que bien que me lo aclaras jejeje, gracias por escribir amiga, cómo has estado?**

**Skarllet northman.. jajaja eso de querer correr y apenas lo estaban saludando, pobre jejeje, que tal aquí otro besito que hasta se antoja. Saludos.**

**Dulce lu.. que bien que te gusta amiga, la verdad es que no está tan candente como la otra historia pero me gustó también, muchas gracias por tus opiniones, a mí me encanta saber que tenemos gustos similares y las historias les gustan, lamento no haber podido cumplirte lo de la gusana apareció y arruinó un buen momento. Oh yo también amo a los animales, en casa tengo una perrita, un periquito australiano, tenía peces y tortugas pero murieron, me gustaría tener muchos más, pero el departamento donde rento no me lo permiten así que me conformo jejeje; y con mi marido me fue bien muchas gracias, le hice pollo enchilado con ensalada y espagueti a los tres quesos dice que me quedó bien jejejee, el pastel lo compro mi cuñado, comimos en la casa y en la noche fuimos a casa de su mamá por el pastel, y por supuesto que te guarde amiga ven por el jejeje; jajaja oye ya amo a tu perrita lola jejeje me encanta que cuide tanto a sus bebes ni habla amiga gajes de ser abuela jejeje, saludos buen día.**

**Ginna.. aquí dejo uno mas, espero te guste, gracias por escribir, saludos.**

**Analiz.. gracias, saludos para ti también, pues como vimos no creo que resistan bastante, de no ser por la interrupción esto se habría puesto bueno jejeje, cuídate.**

**Dalia.. así es amiga es gracias a su experiencia con sus padres que no se fía del matrimonio, esperemos que con la convivencia Candy lo haga cambiar prontito de opinión, porque como dices nadie les compro lo de la boda por amor jejeje, saludos!**

**Alizzz G.. jajaja si eso de Terry fue bueno, como que Terry se está dando cuenta que siente cosas, esperemos no se haga del rogar, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. Saludos a ti también amiga, y que tal, de beso en beso, no sabemos a dónde llegarán, bueno si sabemos jajaja, oh te prometo que lo de los perros en casa de Terry será genial jajaja.**

**Ely Alvarez.. pues yo creo que Candy esta más allá de las dudas, sabe que lo quiere, pero no acepta nada por no salir lastimada, y me parece que Terry se engaña a sí mismo, eso de que Candy se vaya y el ya sienta vacío y eso que es el primer día, no creo que aguanten mucho la verdad, saludos.**

**Hola buenas tardes chicas, hoy por más que quise no pude levantarme temprano, entre la desvelada y luego mi hija con tos, nos dio una noche difícil jejeje, pero ya andamos por acá, espero les guste el capí DLB**


	6. capítulo 5

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 5

Candy miró sobre la multitud y deseo estar en BookCrazy, sosteniendo su lectura de poesía de los viernes por la noche. La cena de negocios de esta noche era un momento crucial para la carrera de Terry. Sabía que los pesos pesados pululaban por los pasillos, con la oportunidad de alcanzar la gloria, y Terry necesitaba deslumbrar a la multitud, con el fin de obtener una audición.

Ella le entregó su abrigo a la anfitriona y dejó que Terry la guiara dentro del lleno salón de baile.

—Estoy asumiendo que tienes un plan general de ataque —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuáles son los dos jugadores en los que necesitas concentrarte?

Él se movió a través de una gruesa capa de humo de cigarro. Un estrecho círculo de conservadores hombres de negocios rodeaba a un hombre, impecablemente vestido en un traje gris y una corbata de seda.

—Hyoshi Komo, está construyendo el restaurante japonés. Su voto es clave para lograr ser el tercer socio en el negocio marítimo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas para allá y le das tu lanzamiento? —ella tomó una tarta de salmón de la bandeja de un mesero en esmoquin, y una copa de champán de otra.

—Porque no quiero ser alguien de la multitud. Tengo un plan diferente en mente. —Sorbió las burbujas y suspiro con placer—. No te emborraches.

Ella dejó salir un resoplido.

—Nunca supe que los esposos eran tan controladores. Está bien, ¿quién es el último tipo al que necesitas impresionar?

Un destello de tanteo cruzó su cara.

—Conde Anthony Brown. Es dueño de un exitoso negocio de pasteles en Italia, y decidió probar suerte en Estados Unidos. Se está enfocando en inaugurar la primera pastelería en la costa.

Ella deseaba la bandeja de los pasteles de cangrejo a su izquierda y trataba de poner atención. Terry dejó escapar un resoplido, tomó dos del mesero, y los deslizó en el plato.

—Come.

—De acuerdo, —por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con sus órdenes. Metió el pastel en su boca y gimió con deleite. Sus cejas se alzaron juntas y se dio cuenta que de que lo estaba irritando. Otra vez. Él miraba su boca como si quisiera un pastel de cangrejo para sí mismo.

—Candy, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí. Brown. Pastelería. ¿Supongo que esperas que me mezcle mientras haces tus negocios?

Él le dio una apretada sonrisa.

—Trabajaré en Hyoshi por ahora. ¿Por qué no mantienes tus ojos abiertos por el Conde? Es alto, acento italiano, cabello claro y ojos azules. Involúcralo en alguna conversación, te mantendrá ocupada.

Una pequeña picazón de alerta provocó las orillas de su conciencia pero ella aun estaba muy ocupada en el atavió de sus deliciosos aperitivos.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

Se encogió de hombros, en una controlada indiferencia.

—Seguro. Sé agradable. Si descubres cualquier cosa interesante, házmelo saber.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de repente la escena se cristalizó.

—¿Quieres que espié para ti?

La impaciencia encendió su voz.

—Estás siendo ridícula. Sólo relájate y disfruta la fiesta.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tu busto no está saliendo de tu vestido.

Terry aclaró su garganta y cambió.

—Si no estabas cómoda, no debiste usar ese vestido.

Se puso rígida.

—Lo tomé prestado de Paty. No tenía un vestido costoso.

—Te hubiese dado el dinero.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—De algún modo, lo dudo. No firmaste el contrato por ninguna noble razón. Bien podrías tomar tanto como puedas conseguir.

Un corto silencio se estableció entre ellos. Frialdad se filtró a través de ella.

—Tienes razón. Fui una idiota. La próxima vez compraré en Macy y te enviaré la factura. —Se volvió en sus tacones y sacudió su cabeza—. Después de todo, el único beneficio de este matrimonio es tu dinero.

Se alejó, y lo dejó viendo su espalda.

_Idiota_.

Candy sorbió una segunda copa de champán y se instaló cómodamente junto a la ventana panorámica con vista al balcón. Terry Grandchester pertenecía a este mundo, uno de dinero, supermodelos y diálogos refinados. Nubes de Shalimar* y Obsession** mezcladas con una pesada esencia de humo de cigarro. Su vista fue cegada por una gran variedad de sedas y satenes, la mayoría en negro o neutrales; colores no vistosos, para combinar con los diamantes y las perlas y los zafiros, que sabía eran todos reales. Todo mundo estaba bronceado y ella apostaba a que no había una línea de bronceado en el estacionamiento.

Candy lanzó un profundo suspiro. Se había vestido con cuidado para la fiesta y había contenido el aliento mientras caminaba por las escaleras a la espera de la opinión de Terry. Incluso aunque sabía que lucía malditamente bien en el vestido de Paty. El pensamiento de que en realidad quería complacerlo la molestó.

Le había dado una mirada a fondo, una vez más. En lugar de un cumplido, había mascullado sobre su elección de vestuario y se había alejado. Ni siquiera la había ayudado con su abrigo, o dedicarle una segunda mirada hasta que llegaron a la fiesta. Dolor se deslizó profundo, pero se castigó así misma por la emoción. Conservó un aura amable y fingió que se vestía así todos los sábados por la noche.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como habló de su plan para la costa, su rostro brillaba con tanta emoción cruda que apretó su cuerpo en respuesta.

Pasión. Fiera necesidad quemando en sus zafiros ojos azules. Ella fantaseaba acerca de ser la mujer que incitara tal deseo. Una vez más, se recordó que Terry sólo experimentaba emociones fuertes por sus edificios.

Nunca mujeres. Y nunca ella.

Tomó una respiración profunda y terminó su bebida. Y se lanzó a través de las puertas dobles del balcón, se acercó a un grupo de mujeres, quienes parecían estar comentando sobre una escultura. En unos momentos, cuidadosamente entrelazó su camino en la discusión, presentaciones aseguradas, y se adentró en el mundo de la charla social.

Terry la miró andar majestuosamente a través de la habitación y maldijo entre dientes. Demonios, lo había hecho otra vez. Debió haberla elogiado en ese maldito vestido. Pero nada lo había preparado para su entrada mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, lista para la fiesta.

El vestido azul eléctrico caía bajo en la parte delantera, se aferraba al borde de sus hombros, y caía al suelo con magnificencia, fluidos pliegues de material brillante tirado con hilo plateado. Sandalias de tiras plateadas recubrían sus pies, sus uñas de color rosa ardiente asomándose y jugando al escondite mientras caminaba. Su pelo recogido, en lo alto de la cabeza, con tirabuzones cayendo alrededor de sus oídos y acariciando la parte

posterior de su cuello. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo. Cuando ella parpadeó, arrojó destellos de su sombra plateada en sus pestañas, y captó la luz. Apostaba que también podía captar la atención de todos los hombres en el lugar.

Casi le había ordenado que se cambiara. Esto no era sofisticación fresca que pudiera controlar. Esto era una Eva apasionada, quien llamaba a un hombre al Infierno y hacia a una manzana envenenada lucir dulce como caramelo. En su lugar, había murmurado algún comentario en voz baja y dejó caer el tema en cuestión. Se preguntó si ese era un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero cuando miró de nuevo, era la misma molesta y sarcástica mujer con la que se había casado.

Furia lo atravesó por su constante habilidad de hacerlo sentir como mierda. No había dicho nada malo. Ella se casó por dinero y lo admitía abiertamente.

Forzó los pensamientos de su esposa fuera de su mente y se concentró en el grupo de empresarios rodeando a Hyoshi Komo. Terry percibió un factor importante para asegurar el voto del hombre japonés.

Emoción.

Emocionaba a Hyoshi Komo, y Terry tenía el trabajo.

La última y definitiva pieza en el rompecabezas era Anthony Brown. El famoso Conde era bien conocido en el mundo empresarial por su carisma, dinero, y afilada inteligencia. Creía en la pasión, no precisión, y se comportaba completamente diferente de sus otros dos compañeros. Terry esperaba que una animada conversación con su esposa pudiera ayudarlo a ganar un poco de terreno, especialmente desde que los chismes marcaban a Brown como un mujeriego. Ahogó el rápido brote de culpa y se metió en el grupo de hombres para conversar.

Candy decidió que era tiempo de encontrar a su marido.

Además del breve tiempo sentada a su lado en la cena, habían estado sin la compañía del otro toda la noche. Tarareando en voz baja las estrofas de "_I Get a Kick out at You_", revisó la habitación, pero no pudo encontrarlo entre la multitud. Tal vez había ido al baño.

Sus tacones chasquearon contra el mármol. Los sonidos de la música disminuyeron, y estudió las pinturas de la pared con placer, murmurando a sí misma cuando encontraba una que reconocía. Sus pasos la llevaron alrededor de la esquina, a un cuarto que parecía más como una galería llena con estantes de viejos libros encuadernados y acomodados cuidadosamente. Contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos picaban por acariciar el encuadernado de viejo cuero y saborear el sonido del crepitar, mientras volteaba las páginas detenidas en la historia.

—Ah, entonces para lograr que me notes esta noche, debo convertirme en un libro, ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta. Un hombre estaba en la puerta, sus ojos llenos con un misterioso humor que, ella sabía, era parte de su esencia. Su cabello era largo y estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo, dándole la imagen de un pirata quien había encantado a mujeres por siglos. Sus labios eran carnosos y su nariz dominaba sus fuertes rasgos en una típica forma italiana. Vestido en pantalones negros, una camisa de seda negra, y caros zapatos de cuero, exhibía un elegante, seductivo aire sólo estando de pie. Candy supo inmediatamente que el hombre era encantador, bondadoso, y mortal para las mujeres. El pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Tenía una debilidad por los italianos mujeriegos. Le recordaban a los pavos reales hinchados que, íntimamente, deseaban ser mantenidos a raya por la mujer adecuada.

—Oh, te he notado —le dio la espalda y volvió a su estudio de los libros—, sabía que me abordarías para el final de la noche.

—¿Y estaba esperando el momento, _Signorina_?

—Con cierto recelo. Entonces, ¿debemos usar una de las habitaciones aquí o vamos a tu casa?

Un silencio impactado descendió.

Candy miró sobre su hombro. Una mezcla de decepción y tentación tallaban sus rasgos. Candy apostaba que extrañaba la idea de una caza, pero no quería declinar tal oferta. Una encantada risa burbujeó en sus labios a la vista de su evidente conflicto y pérdida de confianza.

Una luz de conocimiento brillo en sus ojos azul cielo.

—Estas bromeando, ¿no?

Se dio vuelta para encararlo, aun riendo.

—Supongo que lo hago.

Él sacudió su cabeza con asombro.

—Eres una mujer perversa por tentar a un hombre así.

—Tú eres un hombre malicioso por pensar que una mujer haría tal cosa.

—Quizás, tengas razón. Una mujer como tú debe tener un esposo viendo siempre. Tal tesoro podría ser robado en cualquier momento.

—Ah, pero si fuera un verdadero tesoro, no sería robada fácilmente. Ciertamente no por la primera línea lanzada hacia mí.

Pretendió estar ofendido.

—_Signorina_, nunca la insultaría pensando que no sería una larga búsqueda del Tesoro. Hubiese requerido un montón de trabajo.

—_Signora_—corrigió ella—. Estoy casada.

Su rostro se detuvo en una mirada baja y triste.

—Lástima.

—De alguna forma, creo que lo sabía.

—Tal vez. Pero déjeme presentarme formalmente. Soy el Conde Anthony Brown.

—Candy Whit… er, Candy Grandchester.

Él notó su desliz y pareció hacer una nota mental.

—Recién casada, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Sin embargo, pasea por los pasillos sola, y no fue vista en compañía de su esposo en toda la noche, —negó con la cabeza—. Estas costumbres americanas son una tragedia.

—Mi esposo está aquí por negocios.

—Terrence Grandchester, ¿correcto?

Asintió.

—Debe conocerlo bien. Esta hacienda una propuesta para el negocio de la costa.

Anthony mantuvo una cara neutral. Obviamente, detrás de su fachada encantadora se escondía un hombre de negocios fuerte y apuesto que sabía su identidad cuando se acercó. Terry subestimaba a Brown si creía que una conversación lo suavizaría. Este hombre obviamente mantenía los negocios y el placer en dos mundos separados.

—No he tenido el placer de conocerlo aun. —Se inclinó ligeramente.

Su colonia almizclada se levantó en el aire entre ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvo su mirada. Esperó una ráfaga de energía sexual, un zumbido de química, una nota de hambre que sacudiera su cuerpo y confirmara que Terry Grandchester no era la causa de sus problemas. Nada. Ni siquiera una chispa.

Con un pequeño suspiro interior, se resignó a luchar contra su atracción por Terry y admitió que tal vez ella todavía albergaba un flechazo de los días de su niñez. Si Anthony Brown no podía darle ni una pizca de emoción sexual, estaba en serios problemas.

Candy suspiró.

—Creo que amará a mi esposo tanto como lo hago yo —dijo.

Él recibió el mensaje y aceptó la implicación con gracia.

—Lo veremos. En cuanto a nosotros, seremos amigos, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Amigos.

—La acompañaré de regreso al comedor por cortesía y me dirá todo sobre usted.

Aceptó su brazo y se permitió ser dirigida fuera de la biblioteca.

—Sabe, Anthony, creo que tengo a la mujer perfecta para usted. Es una amiga cercana. Y ella podría ser tu pareja.

—Se subestima, signora. —Le dio un travieso guiño—. Aún estoy lamentándome su pérdida.

Rio mientras entraban en el comedor, luego miró con sorpresa que su esposo estaba parado frente a ellos. Se alzaba sobre ella con un aire intimidante. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero él se acercó y la jaló dentro de su abrazo. Un momento pasó antes de que fuera capaz de formular palabras.

—Hola, cariño. Estaba hablando con el _Signore _Brown. No creo que ustedes dos se conozcan formalmente.

Los hombres se midieron, el uno al otro como lo harían justo antes de una pelea de gallos. Terry fue el primero en rendirse. Probablemente por buenas razones de negocios y nada que ver con la testosterona.

Ofreció su mano.

—Anthony, ¿cómo estás? Veo que ha conocido a mi _esposa_.

Anthony sacudió su mano y Candy estudió la expresión de su esposo con absoluta perplejidad. ¿Estaba loca o él no quería que enganchara a Anthony Brown con su brillante conversación? Ahora sólo lucía evidentemente irritado, como si lo hubiese traicionado.

El olor a limpio de jabón y limón se levantó de su piel. Sus dedos extendidos alrededor de su cintura y apoyados en la curva de su vientre. Ella luchó contra un estremecimiento cuando imaginó su mano deslizándose sólo a unos cuantos centímetros hacia abajo. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella, llevándola a lugares que moría por ir, pero que estaba muy asustada de visitar?

Se volvió a concentrar en su conversación.

—Felicidades, Terrence. Candy me dice que son recién casados. ¡Qué difícil debe ser arrastrarse a una función de negocio! ¿No?

—Absolutamente —su cabeza baja. Su respiración se enganchó mientras sus labios rozaban su lóbulo, y su nariz acariciaba su oreja. Sus pezones se pusieron duros y hormigueantes. Rogó porque su sujetador acolchado escondiera la evidencia de la traición de su cuerpo.

Anthony vio el gesto con asombro a penas escondido.

—Parece que Robert cree que eres el hombre indicado para el trabajo. Tal vez debamos organizar una junta para abordar tus ideas.

—Gracias. Llamaré a tu secretaria y arreglaré una cita. —Captó la simplicidad clara en su tono de voz, y supo que Anthony lo notó. Terry no jugaba a ciertos juegos de negocios, es decir, ser demasiado arrogante como para levantar el teléfono para llamar sí mismo para una cita.

—Muy bien. —Anthony tomó la mano de ella y puso un beso en su palma— . Fue encantador conocerte, Candy. —Su acento italiano acaricio su nombre—. Voy a tener una cena para unos cuantos amigos cercanos en dos semanas a partir de esta noche. ¿Me acompañarías?

Notó que él dirigió la invitación sólo hacia ella, entonces se volvió hacia su esposo.

—¿Cariño, estamos libres?

Esta vez su movimiento no fue sutil. Tomó un paso detrás de ella y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Su trasero presionado contra su ingle. Muslos de hierro atraparon los de ella. Apoyó ambas manos directamente debajo de sus pechos y habló.

—Nos encantaría ir.

—Maravilloso. Espero verlos. A las ocho en punto. —Asintió hacia Terry y le dirigió una sonrisa a ella—. Tengan una linda noche.

A los pocos segundos de salir Anthony, Terry la liberó. La pérdida repentina de su calor corporal causó un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral. Su rostro perdió la mirada de un amante y se volvió impersonal.

—Vámonos.

Sin otra palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta, recibiendo los abrigos de la anfitriona y diciendo sus adioses. Habló con los pocos amigos que había hecho y siguió a su marido al coche.

La falta de conversación continúo durante el camino a casa. Enferma del juego silencioso, Candy hizo el primer movimiento.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?

Gruñó. Candy lo tomó como un sí.

—La comida estaba muy buena, ¿eh? Y estuve sorprendida de cuan agradables algunas de las mujeres eran. Fui invitada a una exposición de arte por Millie Dryer. ¿No es genial? —Él resopló—. ¿Cómo fueron los negocios? ¿Fuiste exitoso esta noche?

Hizo un extraño ruido.

—No tan exitoso como tú, supongo.

La ira se apoderó de su sangre. Su voz tirada por la tensión.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo.

Sus puños cerrados. El frío dejó su cuerpo y se retorció en un intenso calor.

—Eres un hipócrita y un cabrón. Me pediste que buscara a Anthony y te trajera información. ¿Crees que soy estúpida, Terry? Me usaste, pero ahora estás molesto. Hice todo lo que querías. Considera tu favor completo.

—Sólo sugerí que podrías ser capaz de obtener algo que me ayudara con mi negocio. Te pedí que lo suavizaras, no que le dieras una erección que durara por días.

Movió el coche en la entrada con un chirrido de neumáticos y apagó el motor.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—¡Que te jodan, Terry Grandchester! Me trató con cortesía y nunca cruzó la línea una vez que se enteró que estaba casada. Pero estás perdiendo el panorama, Niño Bonito. Anthony no deja que los negocios interfieran con el placer. Pude haberme quitado todas mis ropas y rogado que te diera el contrato y no se habría movido. No puedo ayudarte en esto, estas por tu cuenta.

Salió del auto y caminó hacia la casa.

Maldijo y trotó, pisándole los talones.

—Bien. Entonces no tenemos que ir a su fiesta. Sólo organizaré una junta de trabajo.

Ella abrió la puerta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, no vayas. Pero yo iré.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a ir. Me agrada y creo que su fiesta será divertida.

Azotó la puerta, marchó hacia la sala, y se quitó la corbata.

—Eres mi esposa. No iras a fiestas sin mí.

Ella se deslizó fuera de su abrigo y lo colgó en el armario.

—Soy una compañera de negocios que sigue las reglas. Somos libres de tener nuestras propias vidas mientras no durmamos con nadie. ¿Correcto?

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y miró hacia ella.

—Estoy preocupado sobre mi reputación. No quiero que él tenga la impresión errónea.

Levantó la barbilla y deliberadamente se burló de él.

—Seguiré las reglas de nuestro acuerdo pero iré a la fiesta de Anthony. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que disfruté de la compañía de un hombre. Un hombre que realmente sea encantador, divertido y… cálido.

Su última palabra explotó en el aire entre ellos. Miró con fascinación mientras el calmado hombre que conocía se convertía en alguien diferente. Sus ojos zafiro se volvieron turbios, su mandíbula apretada, con el cuerpo cerrado. Sus manos levantadas hasta que se agarraron de la parte superior de sus brazos. Parecía que estaba listo para sacudirla, o hacer algo más, algo completamente... irracional.

Su cuerpo se encendió como una corriente eléctrica. Sus labios se separaron para tomar aliento. Y esperó.

—¿Necesitas tanto a alguien, Candy? —Su tono burlón rastrilló sobre ella.

Él bajo su cabeza entonces. Su boca se detuvo a centímetros de la suya. Con efecto lento, sus manos se movieron de sus brazos hacia arriba a dar vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Deslizando sus dedos alrededor de la piel sensible, sus pulgares poniéndola de cabeza, él podía ver con claridad el pulso golpeando salvajemente que su vestido no escondía. Vio su cara mientras que él continuaba la tortura mediante el trazado de la línea de su clavícula, la pendiente de sus hombros. Luego se movió más bajo. Ambas palmas de las manos se deslizaron por su parte delantera y cubrieran los pechos con sus manos. La excitación bailó sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sus músculos se suavizaron y se debilitaron. Sus pechos se hincharon y le dolían, elevándose para reunirse con él. Sus pulgares rozaron las puntas, y un gemido se elevó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Él hizo un murmullo de satisfacción mientras seguía con las caricias y movimientos provocadores. Sintió que él se endurecía, levantándose y presionando contra el vértice sensible entre sus muslos. El calor líquido se precipitó a través de ella.

—Tal vez, deba darte lo que necesitas tanto. —Empujó sus caderas contra la de ella para darle una probada, y ella se sacudió en respuesta. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su vestido, bajo su sostén, y se reunieron con carne caliente y dispuesta—. Tal vez, si te tomo ahora, no necesitaras ir corriendo con Brown.

Su abdomen se hundió mientras sus dedos talentosos tiraban de sus pezones y le acariciaban, sus movimientos suaves y tiernos a pesar de sus palabras hirientes.

Se estremeció ante él, una masa agrupada de emociones y sensaciones, pero su mente se quedó claramente fría. La verdad de sus acciones la obligaron a jugar su mano ganadora. Dejar que ganara esta batalla la debilitaría. Iba a besarla. Aquí mismo, en este instante. Le daría tanto placer que la haría rogar por más, y dejaría su orgullo y cordura destrozados. Quería besarla, por una razón: su poder y hombría habían sido amenazados, y los quería de vuelta. No la quería. La llamada salvaje de apareamiento y la dominación masculina le hizo señas, y ella estaba en su camino.

Por lo tanto, Candy recogió los dispersos hilos de su control y jugó su carta ganadora.

Ella se acercó aún más y dejó descansar sus labios a un mero centímetro de los suyos. Su aliento se precipitó sobre su boca.

—No, gracias —susurró. Quitó sus manos de ella—. Prefiero mantenernos en lo profesional. Buenas noches.

Le dio la espalda y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Las manos de Terry colgaban a sus lados, vacías. Por un momento, habían estado llenas de ella: sus curvas, su esencia, su calor. Ahora estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación, solo, justo como lo había estado su noche de bodas. Un hombre casado con una erección y sin alivio a la vista. Asombrado por su situación ridícula, trató de repasar los acontecimientos de la noche y ver dónde se había equivocado.

En el momento en que la atrapó con el Conde un enojo lento y humeante se había levantado en su interior. El calor comenzó a sus pies, viajó a su estómago, su pecho, y finalmente se estableció como una banda caliente alrededor de su cabeza. Si fuera un caballo, habría resoplado humo y golpeado sus cascos. Si fuera un lobo, habría aullado a la luna.

Su mano se había posado en el brazo del Conde. Debió haber sido muy divertido, porque ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sus labios carnosos brillaban bajo la luz del candelabro. Habían actuado como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo, en lugar de las personas que acababa de conocerse.

Pero lo peor fue cuando le sonrió.

Fue una deslumbrante, fascinante, y seductora sonrisa que le dijo al hombre del lado receptor que era todo lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que quería. Una sonrisa que le daba sueños sucios a un hombre durante la noche y que lo perseguía en sus horas despierto. Terry jamás había visto esa sonrisa dirigida a él y algo loco explotó.

Su plan había fallado. Él había esperado que fuera medianamente entretenida para el Conde y ganara unos cuantos bocados de conocimiento que le ayudaran a cerrar el trato. No que realmente disfrutara del hombre de forma tan abierta.

Terry maldijo y cogió la corbata, listo para ir a la cama. Mientras subía las escaleras, pensó en lo que Candy había dicho. Si Brown hacía por separado los negocios y el placer, había juzgado la escena toda mal. Tal vez al momento de solicitar una reunión de negocios debía concentrarse en la logística racional de la construcción en lugar de pintar un paisaje emocional para la venta. Tal vez, Brown sólo era apasionado cuando se trataba de mujeres. Tal vez, quería un ejecutivo de cabeza fría para dirigir el equipo de arquitectos.

Terry se detuvo en su puerta. La luz estaba apagada. Hizo una pausa por un momento y escuchó su respiración. Se preguntó qué llevaba a la cama. Imágenes de escaso encaje negro causaron estragos a su mente, pero incluso el pensamiento de ella en los pantalones de franela y una camiseta le hacían cosas que ninguna otra mujer había logrado jamás. ¿Estaba despierta en la cama, soñando con Brown? ¿O estaba pensando en su último beso y deseando más?

Se dirigió a su habitación. Lo había rechazado. A su propio maldito marido. Y él se quedó con la única cosa de la que había estado aterrado.

La esposa que le atraía.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y sacó el pensamiento de su mente.

* **Shalimar: **perfume de la casa Guerlain.

** **Obsession: **perfume de la casa Calvin Klein.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572 y yazmina27**

**Dulce lu.. jejeje de acuerdo contigo estos dos se aman con locura y pasión y lo disfrazan de odio, a mi tampoco me gusta que Terry crea eso, esperemos que pronto le diga la verdad. Oh quieres receta de las enchiladas? Claro que si amiga te la mando por fb, oh si amo a mi perrita pero no creo que sea la que has visto, supongo que viste la foto de mi hija con mi basset, ella es camila y también es mi perrita pero se quedó con mi mamá cuando me junte con mi marido, no quiso que me la llevará, pero aun así la amo jejeje, oh mi hija también quiere un loro que habla, mi marido se lo comprará, bueno eso dice, yo le digo que no porque mi hija habla mucho y entre los dos me aturdirán ejeje, saludos amiga.**

**LizCarter.. oh vale, comenzaré a leer prontito, el infierno de Gabriel es bueno, sabes que era un fic?, la trilogía de stark no la he escuchado, espero tus recomendaciones jejeje; sí supuse que ya lo habías leído, son contados los que no has leído y como siempre agradezco que aún así leas mis adaptaciones y sobre todo me escribas amiga. Mi hija tiene 5 años, si me puedes recomendar algo natural te lo agradecería no me gusta darle mucho medicamento, aunque bueno como pediatra tu puedes recomendarme algo bueno, mil gracias amiga, saludos.**

**Skarllet northman.. verdad que sí, la odio jejeje, oh sí imagínate si lo hubiera sido jejeje, saludos.**

**Analiz.. yo igual espero lo mismo, aunque Terry con esas palabras hirientes ya comenzó a lastimar a Candy, ojala que pronto reaccione, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajajaja, la rogona, en verdad que la odiooo, y estoy de acuerdo, Terry sabe como están las cosas pero se hace tonto**

**Cami love.. lamento lo de la tensión, como que Terry ya se va dando cuenta, hasta los celos salieron a flote, dejo un capí mas, espero te guste, saludos y muchas gracias por escribir.**

**Luisa.. jajaja sí, igual a mi me gusto, eso de su juego inocente de cartas y de todos modos terminaron en escena candente jejeje, aquí Terry comienza con los celos a ver como los controla, saludos amiga.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja, sí ni hablar Candy le hará cumplir el contrato al pie de la letra jejeje, yo también ya quiero el primer round, y no creo que falte mucho, Terry ya comenzó de celosito así que pronto la reclamará jejeje, oh amiga no te preocupes yo te acepto tal como eres, y no quiero que te cures, te extrañaría demasiado, así que tu sigue por aquí ehhh, saludos.**

**Dalia.. opino lo mismo, yo creo que Candy nunca lo olvido, la verdad que está bien perdida por el, esperemos que pronto aclaren sus sentimientos, saludos, mi hija ya esta mejor muchas gracias, tu también cuídate mucho**

**Buenas tardes chicas.. lamento la hora, tarde pero segura jejeje, espero les guste este capí ya salieron los celos de mi Terry a ver cuánto aguanta así, no había checado que ya llevamos 100 reviews, así que en un momento más subo el siguiente. DLB**


	7. capítulo 6

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 6

Candy se sentó y enfrentó a sus padres. Sus manos temblaban de alegría y alivio mientras empujaba el cheque sobre la maltratada mesa de la cocina, que estaba cubierta de alegres soles amarillos de plástico.

—Terry y yo queremos que tengan esto para pagar la hipoteca — anunció—. No habrá ningún argumento o protestas. Hemos hablado de esto por mucho tiempo, y tenemos suerte de tener mucho dinero. Queremos compartirlo. Significa mucho para nosotros; así que, por favor, acepten esto como nuestro regalo.

Sus expresiones aturdidas, hizo que lágrimas pincharan un poco sus ojos. ¿Cuántas noches dando vueltas, se sintiendo culpable de ser incapaz de conseguir que sus padres salieran de su desastre financiero? Cómo si fuera la hermana mayor, odiaba la impotencia que la asfixiaba.

Decidió que hacer frente a Terry y a sus propias emociones, valía la pena.

La seguridad de su familia le daba un dolor profundo, con el que había luchado desde que su padre tuvo el ataque al corazón.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? — apretó sus temblorosas manos en sus labios mientras George ponía su brazo alrededor de ella—. Terry no debería sentirnos como si fuéramos una carga. Son un matrimonio joven con sueños. Para tu librería. Para una familia con muchos hijos. No deberías estar preocupándote por nosotros, Candice. Somos los padres.

George asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya he decidido tomar un trabajo extra. No necesitamos el dinero.

Ella suspiró ante la innata obstinación de sus padres.

—Escúchenme. Terry y yo tenemos dinero en abundancia, y esto es importante para nosotros. Papá, un segundo empleo no es una opción en tu condición, a menos que quieras morir. Ya oíste al doctor. —Candy se inclinó hacia el frente—. Esto dejará la casa libre, para que puedan concentrarse en el pago de otras facturas. Ahorren para la educación de Annie y Flammy. Ayuden a Archie a terminar su último año en la facultad de medicina. Nosotros no les vamos a dar suficiente como para jubilarse, sólo lo suficiente para hacer las cosas un poco más fácil. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Descontrolada esperanza brillaba en los ojos de su madre cuando tomó el cheque.

—Terry no pudo venir conmigo hoy. Pero hay una condición con este dinero... Él no quiere oír sobre él de nuevo.

María se quedó boquiabierta.

—Tengo que darle las gracias. Él tiene que saber lo mucho que apreciamos esto, y como ha cambiado nuestras vidas.

Tragó saliva, alrededor de la opresión en su garganta.

—A Terry no le gusta mucho mostrar emociones. Cuando hablamos de esto, insistió en que no quería que volviéramos a mencionar el dinero de nuevo.

George frunció el ceño.

—¿No aceptará un simple gracias? Después de todo, si no fuera por mí no estaríamos en este lío.

—Cualquier persona puede enfermarse, papá —susurró.

El dolor del pasado devastó su cara.

—Pero me fui.

—Y volviste. — apretó su mano y sonrío—. Volviste con nosotras y lo hiciste bien. No debemos hablar más así.

Su madre se enderezó en la silla, sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—Aceptaremos el cheque, Candice. Y nunca se lo mencionaremos a Terry. Mientras prometas ir a casa y decirle que él es nuestro ángel. — Su voz se quebró—. Estoy tan orgullosa de que seas mi hija.

Candy la abrazó. Después de un poco más de conversación, besó a sus padres y salió de la casa.

Noche de Poesía se estaba llevando a cabo en BookCrazy y no podía llegar tarde. Subió a su Volkswagen y se dirigió a su tienda, mientras sus pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

El truco del dinero fue desafortunado, pero necesario. Nunca le admitiría a Terry lo mala que estaba la situación financiera de sus padres. La imagen de él lanzándole un fajo de dinero suficiente para poder resolver cualquier problema que tuviera, la hizo estremecerse.

Su orgullo era importante, y también el de sus padres. Ellos resolvían sus propios problemas.

Tenía la intuición de que Terry Grandchester creía que el dinero ocupaba el lugar de las emociones, lección que sus padres le inculcaron diariamente, durante mucho tiempo. Se estremeció ante la idea.

No, ella lograría hacer esto por su cuenta.

Se acomodó y manejó al trabajo.

Candy miró alrededor de BookCrazy con satisfacción. Noche de Poesía atrajo una gran multitud y todos eran compradores de libros. Cada viernes por la noche, transformaba la parte trasera de su tienda en un centro de entretenimiento. Música de fondo flotando por los pasillos poco iluminados. Sillones color verde manzana y mesas maltratadas de color

café, fueron sacados de la bodega y puestos en un círculo informal.

La multitud era una agradable mezcla de intelectuales, algunos bastante serios y otros que sólo buscaban una noche de entretenimiento.

Arrastró el micrófono a la pequeña plataforma levantada y miró su reloj de nuevo. Cinco minutos para empezar. ¿Dónde estaba Paty?

Observó a las personas acomodarse en las sillas y murmurar sobre café mientras discutían estrofas, imaginería, y sinfín de emociones. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar una ráfaga de aire fresco, y Paty entró.

—¿Alguien quiere café?

Candy corrió y agarró dos humeantes cafés de moca.

—Gracias a Dios. Si no les sirven cafeína, se hubieran marchado al Starbucks que está bajando la calle.

Paty dejó la bandeja de cartón sobre el suelo y alineó las cajas.

Su cabello color canela pasó por su mandíbula cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Candy, estás loca. ¿Sabes cuánto gastas en café, sólo para que estos artistas puedan leer poesía frente a frente? Deja que hagan y traigan su propio café.

—Necesito el negocio. Hasta que encuentre una manera de conseguir un préstamo para ampliar la tienda; tengo que mantenerlos llenos de cafeína.

—Puedes preguntarle a Terry. Él es, técnicamente, tu esposo.

Ella le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de advertencia.

—No, no quiero involucrarlo. Prometiste que no dirías nada.

Paty alzó las manos.

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? Terry sabe que le pagarías el préstamo.

—Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta. Tomé el pago inicial y ese era el trato. Nada más. No es que esto sea un verdadero matrimonio.

—¿Le diste el dinero a tus padres?

Candy sonrió.

—Casi hizo que la compañía de tu hermano valiera la pena.

—Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no le dices a Terry la verdad sobre el dinero? Es un dolor en el culo, pero tiene un buen corazón. ¿Por qué estás jugando a novia?

Se dio la vuelta, asustada de enfrentar a su amiga. Siempre había sido una terrible mentirosa. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Paty que deseaba a su hermano y que necesitaba todas las barreras imaginables para mantener su distancia?

Sí él creía que ella era una fría cazadora de dinero, podría dejarla sola.

Paty estudió su rostro durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa, cuando la bombilla de luz brilló de repente.

—¿Hay algo más entre ustedes? ¿Él te atrae, cierto?

Candy forzó una risa.

—Odio a tu hermano.

—Estás mintiendo. Siempre sé cuándo mientes. Quieres dormir con él, ¿No? ¡Qué asco!

Candy le arrebató la última taza de café.

—Esta conversación ha terminado. No me atrae tu hermano, y no le atraigo a él.

Paty la siguió.

—Está bien, ahora que pasé la vulgaridad inicial de la idea, vamos a hablar de eso. Es tu esposo, ¿Cierto? Puedes estar recibiendo sexo por un año con _alguien_. —Candy caminó a la plataforma. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella ahora. La palabra 'Sexo' definitivamente llama la atención de la gente, pensó.

Ignoró a su amiga e hizo las presentaciones iniciales para la Noche de Poesía.

Mientras el primer poeta caminaba al escenario, ella se apartó y se acomodó en su silla. Tomó el cuaderno en caso de que necesitara escribir cualquier destello de inspiración, y aclaró su mente para la lectura.

Paty se arrodilló y susurró:

—Creo que deberías dormir con él.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro largo de sufrimiento.

—Déjame sola.

—Lo digo en serio. He tenido unos minutos para pensar. Es perfecto. Ambos tienen que ser fieles de todos modos, así que sabes que no va a estar durmiendo con alguien más. De esa manera obtienes el sexo que necesitas; y en un año, sólo dices adiós. Sin resentimientos. Sin complicaciones.

Ella se retorció. No porque estaba avergonzada por la sugerencia de Paty. No, era todo lo contrario. La posibilidad la intrigaba. Se quedaba despierta en la noche, imaginando en la habitación. Su cuerpo desnudo, musculoso, tendido en la cama, esperando por ella.

Sus hormonas la sacudieron con avidez ante la imagen.

Demonios, a este ritmo iba a terminar en el hospital psiquiátrico a finales de año.

Causa: Celibato.

Paty chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro y sacó a Candy de su ensoñación.

—Te fuiste de nuevo. ¿Terry vendrá esta noche?

—Oh, sí, tu hermano amaría este tipo de noches. Él probablemente preferiría una endodoncia y un examen de la próstata.

—¿Cómo se están llevando ustedes dos? Aparte de la atracción física.

—Bien.

Paty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mientes, de nuevo. No vas a decirme, ¿Cierto?

Candy se dio cuenta de que siempre le había confesado todo a Paty, excepto en una ocasión. La primera vez que Terry la besó. Ella creía que la amaría también, entonces. La amistad se convirtió en rivalidad y luego, en un enamoramiento juvenil. Que las emociones tan puras del primer beso, le hicieron creer que era amor. Su corazón latía por él, lleno de alegría ante la posibilidad de estar juntos; así que ella pronunció las palabras, su voz resonando entre los árboles.

"_Te amo_".

Luego esperó que la volviera a besar. En cambio, él dio un paso hacia atrás y se echó a reír. La llamó niña tonta y se alejó.

En aquel momento ella aprendió su primera lección en desengaños amorosos.

A los catorce años. En el bosque, con Terrence Grandchester.

No estaba dispuesta a repetir la lección.

Apartó su recuerdo y decidió mantener su segundo secreto de Paty.

—No está pasando nada —repitió Candy—. ¿Puedo escuchar el siguiente poema en paz, por favor?

—No creo que la paz esté en las cartas de esta noche, nena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Terry está aquí. Tu esposo. El hombre que te atrae.

Ella giró la cabeza y miró conmocionada a la figura en la puerta. Era obvio que él estaba fuera de lugar, pero su presencia era tan confidencial, tan abrumadoramente masculina, que ella contuvo el aliento y se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía el poder de encajar en cualquier parte.

Y él ni siquiera estaba vestido de negro.

La mayoría de los hombres que vestían ropa de diseño permitían a la tela, dictar sobre ellos. Terry usaba sus jeans Calvin Klein, como si no llevara nada en absoluto. La tela abrazaba sus muslos y caderas, como si se ajustara a su voluntad. Él reflejaba a un hombre que se conocía a él mismo, y que le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran.

El cuello alto de tortuga, hacía hincapié en su pecho y se extendía sobre sus anchos hombros. Definitivamente Ralph Lauren. Las botas eran Timberland.

Tenía el pelo recogido, el color del suéter mezclado con rubio claro y tonos de moca, cuidadosamente despeinado. Apretaba la mandíbula con inconsciente exigencia, mientras buscaba en la oscura librería. Pero, sus ojos...

Un remolino del color de jarabe Hershey. Rastros de oro y ámbar que le recordaban el whisky envejecido. Una combinación que goteaba de sexo pecaminoso y ansias indulgentes.

Ella esperó mientras él revisaba la habitación; sus ojos la pasaron, se detuvieron, y luego regresaron lentamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Candy odiaba los clichés y odiaba más que se estuviera convirtiendo en uno. Pero en ese momento, los latidos de su corazón estallaron, sus palmas sudaban y su estómago cayó y se desplomó como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Su cuerpo se puso en alerta total, rogándole a él que llegara a ella, prometiendo rendición. Si él le decía que fuera a casa, se metiera en la cama y lo esperara, Candy estaba segura de que seguiría sus instrucciones.

La debilidad de su voluntad, la enfurecía. Su honestidad le hacía admitir que lo haría de todos modos.

—Oh, sí. Definitivamente no hay atracción ahí. —Las palabras de Paty rompieron el raro hechizo y le permitieron a Candy recobrar la compostura.

Ella le había dado una invitación a Terry para la Noche de Poesía, porque él no había visto la librería. Él declinó cortésmente, citando el trabajo como excusa, y eso no le había sorprendido a ella.

Una vez más, había recordado que provenían de mundos diferentes y Terry no tenía ningún deseo en visitarla. Mientras él caminaba hacia ella, se preguntó por qué había cambiado de opinión.

Terry se abrió paso entre los estantes. Un tipo vestido de negro gritaba en el micrófono sobre la correlación entre las flores y la muerte; y el aroma del café moca inundó su nariz. Los sonidos de una flauta y un débil llamado de un lobo entraron por sus oídos. Todas esas impresiones eran secundarias ante la vista de su esposa.

Cabellos color rubio caían sueltos y salvajes sobre sus hombros. Sus anteojos negros incrementaban el verde de sus ojos, ligeramente ensanchados con sorpresa al ver como se acercaba. Su jersey abrazaba cada centímetro de esos deliciosos pechos, luego se ampliaba alrededor de sus caderas.

Una apretada minifalda le quedaba a mitad del muslo.

En una segunda mirada, Terry cambió su opinión a una opción mucha más corta, ya que la tela se había recorrido, por la posición en la que estaba, y la tela apenas la cubría. Botas altas de cuero negro, completaban su atuendo.

Esas largas piernas de Amazona, estaban encerradas en sus medias negras y Terry sabía que ella no estaba usando nada debajo de eso. Las tiendas no cometían deslices como esos, él estaba completamente seguro.

Su verdadera sensualidad reside en su ignorancia del efecto que causaba en los hombres. El enfado cosquilleaba sus nervios. Vivía en un constante estado de agitación emocional, y odiaba cada momento. Él era el hombre más tranquilo de todos y enfocó su camino en evitar los sentimientos confusos. Ahora, su día normal oscilaba entre la molestia de la frustración a la ira. Ella lo volvió loco con sus argumentos y discursos apasionados y locos. También lo hizo reír. Su casa parecía tener más vida desde que se mudó.

Él la alcanzó.

—Hola.

—Hola

Él dirigió su atención a su hermana.

—Paty, ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, queridísimo hermano. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No vas a leer el poema que escribiste cuando tenías ocho, ¿Verdad?

Candy ladeó la cabeza con interés.

—¿Qué poema?

Él sintió su sonrojo y se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres frente a él eran las únicas que lo hacían perder la compostura.

—No la escuches.

—Pensé que tenías que trabajar —dijo Candy.

Él si tenía. Y no sabía por qué estaba ahí. Había dejado la oficina y entrado a una casa vacía y el silencio le molestaba. Había pensado en ella rodeada de personas en la tienda de libros que ella creó y quería unirse a su mundo solo por un rato. Él no dijo nada, sin embargo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Terminé antes. Se me ocurrió echarle un vistazo a la Noche de Poesía. ¿Todos los artistas fuman? Hay una larga fila afuera y todos están fumando.

Paty se rio por lo bajo y estiró ambas piernas sobre el piso. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra el lado de la silla. Sus ojos azules tenían el burlón brillo de una hermana menor que todavía disfrutaba torturar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Todavía sientes ansias, Terry? Apuesto que podría conseguirte uno.

—Gracias. Siempre es lindo tener un familiar como tu proveedor de drogas.

Candy jadeó.

—¿Fumas?

Terry sacudió su cabeza.

—Solía. Varios años atrás.

—Sí, pero cuando se estresa o enoja, experimenta un retroceso. ¿Puedes creer que él no piensa que cuente, siempre y cuando no compre?

Candy se rió.

—Esto es muy informativo, chicos. Tenemos que salir juntos más seguido. Dime, Paty, ¿Tu hermano hace trampa en los juegos de cartas?

—Todo el tiempo.

Terry se agachó y cogió los dedos de Candy, levantándola de la silla.

—Muéstrame el resto de la tienda mientras este tipo termina.

Paty se rió y se sentó en la silla vacía.

—Tiene miedo de lo que te diga a continuación.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Terry la condujo lejos de la multitud. Con un movimiento instintivo, se detuvo en una esquina ensombrecida por un letrero que decía RELACIONES. Él la guiaba así que su espalda estaba presionada contra el estante, después dejo ir su mano. Terry cambiaba de pie y maldecía en voz baja por su repentina inquietud. Él no había planeado que decir, sólo que tenía que romper la tensión entre ellos antes de que enloqueciera y la arrastrara a su cama. De alguna manera, él tenía que llevar la relación de vuelta a la amistad. De vuelta a la camaradería entre hermano mayor y hermana menor. Aun si lo mataba.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Una sonrisa tiró de esos labios carnosos.

—Está bien.

—Sobre nosotros.

—Está bien.

—No creo que debamos dormir juntos.

Ella tiró hacia atrás su cabeza y rio. Terry no sabía si le molestaba su diversión, o le fascinaba su abierta belleza. Esta era una mujer que disfrutaba de la vida y que se moría de la risa. No una de esas de sonrisas deliberadas o de risitas delicadas. Aun así, él odiaba cuando ella se reía de él. Aun cuando era más grande, ella lo llevaba de vuelta a los tiempos cuando él trataba constantemente de ser genial, y ella desbarataba cada avance.

—Que divertido, no recuerdo haberte ofrecido mi cuerpo. ¿Me perdí algo?

Él frunció el ceño por la casual indiferencia de su problema.

—Sabes que estoy tratando de decir. La noche de la fiesta se salió de control, acepto toda la responsabilidad.

—Que caballeroso de tu parte.

—Deja de ser tan sabionda. Trato de decirte que estuve fuera de lugar y que no volverá a suceder. Había bebido mucho, y estaba enojado por lo de Brown, y me la agarré contigo. Intento ceñirme a nuestro acuerdo original, lamento haber perdido el control.

—Disculpa aceptada. También lamento haber contribuido al episodio. Dejémoslo atrás.

A Terry no le gustaba que ella calificara semejante pasión sexual como episodio, pero ignoró la punzada de dolor. Él se preguntaba por qué no se sentía aliviado por su rápido acuerdo.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos un largo año por delante, Candy. ¿Por qué no tratamos de construir nuestra amistad? Será mejor para las apariencias y para nosotros.

—¿Que tienes en mente? ¿Más juegos de cartas?

Una imagen de ella sentada sobre su regazo se le vino a la mente. De grandes pechos presionados contra su pecho. De carne de mujer sinuosa y suave sobre él, lista para arder en sus brazos. Como si fuera el momento justo, levantó la mirada y leyó el título de un libro justo al lado de ella.

_Como darle a una mujer varios orgasmos._

_Mierda_

—¿Terry?

Él agitó su cabeza y trató de aclarar la neblina. ¿Era ella multiorgásmica? Ella se estremeció en sus brazos con un simple beso. ¿Qué haría su cuerpo si él le aplicase un tratamiento sexual en regla? ¿Usando sus labios, lengua y dientes para llevarla más allá del límite? ¿Gritaría? ¿Lucharía en respuesta? ¿O lo tomaría con placer y correspondería?

—¿Terry?

Sudor se formó en su ceño mientras alejaba su concentración del libro de nuevo a la realidad. Era un maldito zoquete. Dos segundos después de afirmar que podrían ser amigos, él había empezado con sus fantasías.

—Ammm. Correcto. Digo, seguro, podemos jugar a las cartas. Sólo no al Monopolio.

Ella dio un resoplido impropio de una dama.

—Siempre apestaste en ese juego. ¿Recuerdas cuando Paty te hizo llorar cuando aterrizaste en el Paseo Marítimo? Tú trataste de negociar, pero ella quería dinero. No le hablaste por una semana.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Estás pensando en Jimmy, el chico que vivía bajando la calle. Nunca lloraría por un juego.

—Seguro. —Sus brazos cruzados y su expresión diciéndole que no le creía.

Agravado, pasó sus dedos sobre su rostro y se preguntó cómo lo hizo perder en un juego de Monopolio que jamás pasó.

—Entonces, seremos amigos. Puedo vivir con ello.

—Entonces es un trato.

—¿Es por eso que llegaste a la poesía?

Él la miró a su rostro y mintió entre dientes.

—Quería mostrarte que podía hacer una promesa.

No estaba preparado para la dulce y encantadora sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Lucía genuinamente satisfecha, aunque él admitió que él lo había hecho para llevar todo tranquilamente.

Ella tocó su brazo.

—Gracias, Terry.

Sorprendido, él se alejó. Luego luchó contra la vergüenza.

—Olvídalo. ¿Vas a leer esta noche?

Candy asintió.

—Es mejor que regrese. Soy por lo regular la última. Adelante y observa.

Él la observó regresar a la multitud y vagar entre los estantes. Él escuchó ausentemente al siguiente poeta, quien había recitado líneas entre la silenciosa música, y arrugó su nariz. Dios, odiaba la poesía. Derramamiento de emoción, desordenado y desenfrenado, que cualquier extraño podía tomar y compartir.

Las complicadas comparaciones entre ira y naturaleza, los clichés sin fin y las imágenes confusas hacen a un hombre cuestionar su inteligencia. No, denle una buena biografía o un clásico como Hemmingway. Denle una ópera, donde dentro de las emociones violentas había control.

Un familiar y ronco tono se extendió por el micrófono.

Él dejó las sombras y observó a Candy tomar el pequeño escenario. Ella bromeó un poco con el público, agradeciéndoles por venir, y presentando su nuevo poema.

—Un pequeño lugar oscuro —dijo ella.

Terry se preparó a sí mismo para un gran drama, y empezó de inmediato a formular algunos elogios en su mente. Después de todo, no era su culpa que a él no le gustase la poesía. Estaba determinado a no burlarse de algo que era tan importante para ella, e incluso a ofrecer un estímulo.

—_Escondida entre suave piel y lisa gamuza;_

_Mis piernas se estrechan y se doblan debajo de mí._

_Espero por el fin y por el inicio, espero que la luz brille, clara, para traerme de vuelta;_

_Al mundo de brillantes colores y de perfumadas esencias que atacan mis fosas nasales;_

_Al mundo de lenguas afiladas, serpenteando para triturar suaves sonrisas._

_Escucho mientras el hielo tintinea contra el líquido de color ámbar._

_El calor quema en el interior, un recordatorio de un suicidio del pasado;_

_El recuerdo de un asesinato silencioso._

…_Segundos… minutos… siglos… el repentino conocimiento tuerce mi vientre;_

_Estoy en casa. Abro mis ojos por la cegadora luz de una puerta siendo abierta._

_Y me pregunto si recordaré._

Candy dobló el pedazo de papel y asintió hacia la multitud. El silencio cayó sobre todo el mundo. Algunas personas escribían febrilmente en sus cuadernos.

Paty dio un grito de alegría. Rio y bajó del escenario, y luego empezó a reunir copas vacías y a charlar mientras la noche se acercaba.

Terry sólo se puso de pie y la observó.

Una emoción extraña brotó dentro de él. Como no la había experimentado nunca antes, no podía ponerle un nombre. Quedaba poco en la vida que le conmoviera y él admitió que le gustaba de esa manera.

Esta noche, algo cambió.

Candy había compartido una parte importante de ella con una sala de extraños. Con Paty. Con él. Abierta a la crítica, vulnerable a los caprichos de los demás, tomó lo que sentía e hizo que él también lo sintiere. Su coraje le robó el aliento. Y por mucho que la admiraba, la duda surgió dentro de él como un monstruo en un pantano y él se preguntó si detrás de todo sus razonamientos él no era más que un cobarde.

―¿Qué piensas?

Él parpadeó a Paty, luego trató de concentrarse.

―Oh. Me gusta. Nunca había escuchado hablar de su trabajo antes.

Paty sonrió como una madre orgullosa de su Grupo Scout.

―Sigo diciéndole que puede conseguir publicar una antología, pero no parece interesada. Su verdadera pasión es BookCrazy.

―¿No puede hacer las dos cosas?

Paty bufó.

―Seguro. Tú y yo lo haríamos en un latido de corazón porque nunca perdemos una oportunidad. Candy es diferente. Ella es feliz sólo compartiendo, no necesita la gloria de publicar. Ha sido publicada en algunas revistas y va a un grupo de críticas pero eso es más para los demás que para ella. Ese es nuestro problema, hermano. Siempre lo ha sido.

―¿Qué?

―Somos mejores tomando. Parte de nuestra niñez metiendo la pata, supongo. ―Ambos miraron a Candy mientras ella acompañó a sus clientes a la puerta con su usual buen humor―. Pero Candy encontró su camino haciendo lo contrario. No hay nada que no haría por alguien.

Paty de repente se giró hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban con una ferocidad que él recordaba de los viejos días. Su dedo se clavó en el pecho de él.

―Una advertencia, amigo. Te quiero mucho, pero si la lastimas, personalmente patearé su trasero. ¿Lo entiendes?

En lugar de picar la carnada, él se sorprendió riendo. Después dejó caer un rápido beso en la frente de ella.

―Eres una buena amiga, Paty. No sería tan rápido en juzgarte como posesiva. Sólo espero que el hombre correcto lo vea un día.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Su boca se abrió.

―¿Estás borracho? ¿O eres un impostor? ¿A dónde fue mi hermano mayor?

―No tientes la suerte. ―Terry se detuvo y miró alrededor a la librería―. ¿Qué está sucediendo con la expansión? ―Miró los ojos ensanchados de su hermana y contuvo una sonrisa―. No te preocupes... ya no es un secreto. Candy admitió que quiere el dinero para añadir un café. Le di el cheque pero creí que me consultaría. ―Su hermana parpadeó y se negó a hablar. Terry frunció el ceño―. ¿Un gato te comió la lengua, Paty?

―Oh, mierda.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―¿Cuál es el problema?

De repente se entretuvo con las tazas de café y limpiando la mesa.

―Nada. Umm, creo que ella podría estar avergonzada porque está contratando a alguien más para hacerlo. No quería molestarte.

Él luchó contra una ola de molestia.

—Tengo tiempo para ayudarla.

Paty rio pero tenía un tono desesperado y extraño.

―Deberías dejarla sola, hermano. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Ella se fue como en una ráfaga. Terry sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez Candy no quería que participara en su proyecto. Después de todo, ella había citado muchas veces que su relación se basó en un contrato de negocios.

Sólo como él había querido.

Hizo una nota de plantearlo después. Él le ayudó a cerrar y encaminó a su esposa al auto.

―¿Cenaste? ―preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

―No hubo tiempo. ¿Quieres recoger una pizza en el camino?

―Prepararé algo para nosotros en casa. ―Su lengua se enredó en la última palabra. Raro, él empezó a pensar en su santuario como parte de ella―. No llevará mucho tiempo.

―Está bien. Te veo en casa. ―Ella se giró, luego se dio vuelta. Abrió su boca―. Oh, Terry, no olvides...

―La ensalada.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y sus poderes para hablar parecieron abandonarla por un momento. Ella se retiró con una velocidad que él admiró. Y ni siquiera le preguntó cómo sabía.

―Bien. La ensalada.

Luego ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su auto. Terry empezó a silbar mientras se dirigía hacia su BMW. Definitivamente, él estaba aprendiendo. A él le gustaba sorprenderla. Ya era hora de que tuviera ventaja.

Él silbó casi todo el camino a casa.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572 y yazmina27**

**LizCarter.. Escuche la canción y me gusto bastante, el libro no recuerdo haberlo leído lu buscaré y será el siguiente por mi tardanza con Hush, no creas que me he olvidado he lo tengo pendiente, el libro que mencionas que estás leyendo tampoco lo he leído, sin embargo soy como tú aunque no me convenzan los termino, respecto a el infierno de Gabriel si era un fic al igual que 50 sombras, es con los personajes de crepúsculo, y como te dije para mi es bueno a secas nada mas, espero que para ti sea mejor, saludos amiga y me encanta interactuar gracias.**

** .31105674.. hola como has estado? Que milagro que me escribes eh, saludos repito tu nombre porque luego ff lo borra .31105674.**

**cami love.. ah que bueno que me lo dices ya me estaba preocupando por tu estrés jajaja, bueno aquí hubo un retroceso con eso de ser amigos, veremos cuanto aguantan, ah y pronto veras de nuevo en acción a Brown, saludos.**

**Erika L.. jajaja no, yo solo voy al día, tú no te preocupes esta va más lenta así que si ya me alcanzaste en enredado no creo que tardes mucho en esta amiga, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. si, muy celoso, pero el tiene la culpa por andar diciendo que le hablanden el terreno jejeje, pronto regresa el conde, prometo que la fiesta traerá sorpresar, así que veamos que hará Terry, yo creo que no al ayudo con el abrigo por que le daba miedo tocarla y no poder parar jajaja, saludos amiga, gracias por la comprensión jejeje aquí dejo el otro.**

**Eunice97.. Hola, que bueno que te paseaste por acá y que la historia te gustó, espero que siga siendo así, y pues que te digo estos dos son un par de necios, ojala no sea tarde cuando reconozcan sus sentimientos, saludos amiga.**

**Buenas noches chicas! Les dejo el capí extra por los 100 reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo y lindos comentarios, me voy a actualizar enredado tardaré un poco por que son muchos reviews pero de que hoy lo tienen así será. DLB**


	8. capítulo 7

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 7

Terry cerró la puerta tras él y cayó en la silla de cuero. Miró fijamente hacia su tablero de dibujo y curvó las manos en apretados puños para detener la comezón. Quería crear. Se imaginó materiales tales como piedra caliza y ladrillo, con un flujo de imágenes de vidrio y curvas elegantes. Los dibujos danzaban tras sus párpados cerrados en la noche, y

aquí estaba él, propietario de Dreamscape Enterprises, y atascado la mayor parte del día en reuniones de junta.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Está bien, así que los miembros de la junta lo exasperaban, con las tácticas burocráticas y las ideas avaras. La mayoría de ellos se oponían al contrato del astillero, creyendo que la compañía iría a la bancarrota si él tomaba el trabajo y no podía cumplir lo pactado. La junta estaba en lo cierto. Él tenía una solución sencilla.

No fallar.

La fiesta de Brown era el sábado en la noche y él todavía no había asegurado una reunión de negocios. Hyoshi Komo tampoco había llamado. Atascado en el punto de partida, la única cosa por hacer era esperar que el hombre hiciera su movimiento, y contar hacia atrás las horas para la fiesta. Quizá Brown estaba esperando para ver cómo resultaba el evento social antes de solicitar una reunión, a diferencia de lo que le dijo a Candy.

Candy.

Su sólo nombre era un puñetazo en sus tripas. Recordaba la forma en que la noche anterior ella había chillado, sacudido la cabeza y rebotado alrededor de la sala de estar en un baile de victoria después de haber ganado al ajedrez. Una mujer hecha y derecha actuando como una niña. Y una vez más, él se había partido el culo de la risa. De alguna forma, tan hermosa como era su compañera, sus astutos ingenios sólo estremecían la superficie. Candice lo hizo conectar con una carcajada profunda, como si él fuera un chico.

Su línea directa sonó. Respondió.

—¿Sí?

—¿Alimentaste al pez?

Terry cerró los ojos.

—Candy, estoy trabajando.

Ella dio un resoplido grosero.

—Igual que yo. Pero al menos me preocupo por el pobre Otto. ¿Lo alimentaste?

—¿Otto?

—Tú sigues llamándolo Pez. Eso hiere sus sentimientos.

—Pez no tiene sentimientos. Y sí, lo alimenté.

—Pez ciertamente tiene sentimientos. Y mientras estamos discutiendo sobre Otto, quiero decirte que estoy preocupada por él. Está colocado en el estudio y nadie nunca va allí. ¿Por qué no lo trasladamos a la sala de estar donde él puede vernos más a menudo?

Terry arrastró una mano hacia abajo por su rostro y rogó por paciencia.

—Porque no quiero un acuario arruinando la apariencia de las habitaciones principales. Paty me dio la maldita cosa como una broma y la odié apenas la vi.

Una helada lo mordisqueó a través del receptor.

—Sucias, también, ¿no? Supongo que no se te da con humanos ni con animales. Lamento informártelo, pero incluso un pez se siente solo. ¿Por qué no le conseguimos algo de compañía?

Él se enderezó y decidió ponerle final a esta ridícula conversación.

—No. No quiero otro pez, y él no será trasladado. ¿Lo dejé claro?

La línea zumbó.

—Como el cristal.

Luego ella colgó.

Terry maldijo, agarrando la pila de papeles más cercana de la última reunión de junta, y se puso a trabajar. La mujer en realidad lo molestaba en su trabajo por un pez.

Sacó la imagen de ella de su mente y reanudó su trabajo.

—Él va a estar furioso.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó por qué las palabras de Paty causaron que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Después de todo, Terry Grandchester no era un macho alfa. Seguro, él podía estar un poco molesto por la situación, pero siempre permanecía racional.

Inspeccionó la sala de estar llena de perros. Montones de perros. Cachorros, perros callejeros, puras razas y perros de caza. Algunos se apiñaban en la cocina, dándose golpes contra las mesas mientras se comían su comida y sorbían agua. Otros mantenían un furioso ir y venir mientras exploraban su nuevo hogar, olfateando las esquinas y trasladándose de habitación en habitación. El terrier de pelo duro masticaba un cojín. El poodle negro saltó en el sofá y se echó para una siesta. El perro callejero parecía a punto de levantar su pata en el intercomunicador, pero Paty lo agarró y lo lanzó al patio trasero antes de que hiciera daños graves.

La preocupación floreció en un ataque de pánico en toda la regla.

Paty estaba en lo cierto.

Terry podría matarla.

Se volteó hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

Paty se encogió de hombros.

—Dile la verdad. Que sólo los tendrás por una noche o dos hasta que el refugio pueda hacer otros arreglos. Que si los devuelves, los pondrán a dormir a todos.

Ella se contrajo de dolor.

—¿Y si todavía me hace deshacerme de ellos?

—Llévalos a tu apartamento.

—Demasiado pequeño.

Paty lanzó las manos hacia arriba cuando divisó la mirada.

—¡Demonios, no, no los voy a llevar a mi casa! Tengo a alguien visitándome y él será mucho más caliente que un cachorro. Estás por tu cuenta.

—Pero, Paty…

Paty ondeó la mano.

—Tengo que irme. Caramba, me encantaría ver el espectáculo cuando mi hermano entre. Llámame al celular.

La puerta se cerró.

Candy inspeccionó la sala, ahora en un caos de cachorros, y decidió que había sido un poco demasiado impulsiva. Habría podido decirle a los del refugio que tomaría unos pocos, y entonces llevarlos a su apartamento. Pero no, había estado furiosa con Terry por ser un monstruo de corazón frío respecto al pez, y decidió enseñarle una lección. Excepto que ahora estaba simplemente aterrada.

El perro de caza mordisqueaba la pata de la mesa. Se recompuso y preparó su plan de batalla. Los pondría a todos en la habitación de huéspedes y tal vez Terry no los notaría. Él nunca iba a esa habitación. Ella llevaría todos sus juguetes y comida y los metería a hurtadillas al regreso de sus paseos. Se convenció a sí misma de que la estrategia funcionaría, y arreó al grupo al final del pasillo. Dejó caer una bolsa llena de juguetes y se aseguró que la mayoría de ellos corría detrás de ella. Luego cerró la puerta, reunió a los cachorros durmiendo en el sofá, la comida y los tazones de agua, y algunos periódicos de repuesto. Corrió hacia afuera, agarró al último extraviado en el patio trasero y lo colocó en la habitación para que los perros se sintieran cómodos.

Candy miraba preocupadamente al hermoso sofá de dos plazas y la silla con arremolinados patrones plateados y grises. Maldición, ¿por qué Terry tenía que ser rico? Ninguna habitación de huéspedes lucía así de bien, con alfombrado color pizarra, mesas de estaño con un vistoso diseño ornamental parecido a un pergamino, y eso hacía que costara más que todo el juego de edredones en su casa. Deslizó los dedos por las puntadas

suaves y precisas de una colcha de punto. Necesitaba algunas mantas viejas, y apostaba que su esposo no tenía ninguna. Decidió ir a cazar al piso de arriba pero escuchó la llave en la cerradura.

Presa del pánico, arrojó la colcha de punto sobre la silla y cerró la puerta tras ella. Luego se lanzó por el pasillo y patinó hasta detenerse frente a él.

—Hola.

Él ya parecía receloso. Mechones castaños se deslizaban por su frente y sus ojos se estrecharon, como si no confiara en ella siendo amable. La culpa se retorció en su interior, pero hizo caso omiso a la emoción.

—Hola. —Él miró alrededor de la casa y ella contuvo el aliento—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada. Sólo estaba a punto de preparar la cena. A menos que estés cansado y quieras ir a acostarte ahora mismo.

Una ceja marrón se disparó hacia arriba ante su tono esperanzador.

—Son las seis en punto.

—Claro. Bueno, apuesto que tienes un montón de trabajo que hacer, ¿eh? Te llevaré la comida arriba a tu oficina si quieres.

Ahora él parecía francamente irritado.

—Trabajé suficiente por hoy. Quiero relajarme con un vaso de vino y ver el partido de béisbol.

—¿Van a pasar a los Mets?

—No sé. De todas formas ellos no están en los playoffs y no consiguieron el Comodín. Los Yankees todavía tienen una oportunidad.

Ella se retorció con irritación reprimida.

—Están demasiado atrás… nunca sucederá. Nueva York no conseguirá la serie este año.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—¿Por qué no ves a los Mets arriba?

—Quiero el televisor grande.

—Igual que yo.

La irritabilidad la golpeó duro. Candy se aferró a la emoción, agradecida de que su temor se hubiese desvanecido. Se dio la vuelta e irrumpió en la cocina.

—Bien, pido que me devuelvas mi favor.

Él colgó su abrigo de lana negro en el armario, luego se paró en la entrada. Ella sacó los ingredientes para la ensalada que no se comería y cortó las verduras para un sofrito. Él agarró una botella de vino del refrigerador y se sirvió una copa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Estoy pidiendo que me devuelvas mi favor. Quiero ver el partido de los Mets aquí abajo en el televisor grande. Quiero que te quedes arriba y veas el juego de los Yankees, y no quiero escuchar ni un sonido. Ni una ovación, ni un grito, ni un "Vamos Yankees" en ánimos. ¿Entendido?

Cuando ella miró hacia atrás, él la miraba boquiabierto de puro asombro, como si le hubiesen brotado cuernos. Trató de ignorar cuán adorable se veía, con su boca ligeramente abierta, y esos increíbles hombros extendidos contra su camisa gris pálido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente atractivo? Las mangas de la camisa y el cuello todavía estaban almidonados después de horas de uso. Sus pantalones color carbón todavía tenían el pliegue en el centro. Él había desabrochado los botones en las muñecas y había enrollado el material de su forma habitual. Vellos de color obscuro se esparcían por sus antebrazos y fuertes dedos aferraban la delicada copa de vino con un poder que la hizo moverse nerviosamente cuando pensó en las otras cosas que él podría tocar. Trató

de no comérselo con los ojos como una adolescente y se concentró en cortar.

—Estás demente. —Él en realidad se tomó unos momentos para reunir sus poderes de palabra antes de continuar—. Se supone que esos favores son usados para cosas importantes.

—Mi elección. Mi favor.

Él se acercó un paso. El calor de su cuerpo tiró, atormentó y torturó su cordura mental. Se moría por recostarse contra su pecho y dejar que sus brazos se cerraran alrededor de su cintura. Ansiaba sentir toda esa fuerza musculosa soportándola y fingir que eran una pareja casada en la vida real. Se acariciarían en la cocina y harían el amor en la pesada mesa de roble entre el vino y la pasta. Luego compartirían la comida y hablarían tranquilamente y verían juntos el partido de los Mets. Candy tragó a la fuerza el nudo en su garganta y apartó la fantasía.

—¿Estás usando un favor para ver un pésimo juego de béisbol?

—Sip.

Ella lanzó el ajo y los pimientos en el sartén y él se movió otro par de centímetros. Su cinturón raspaba contra sus nalgas. Incluso cubierta con la gruesa tela vaquera la amenaza de un toque más íntimo hizo que sus manos temblaran alrededor del cuchillo. Su aliento caliente se precipitaba sobre su nuca. Él colocó ambas palmas de las manos sobre la encimera y la enjauló.

—Los favores son poco comunes. ¿Quieres desperdiciar uno en un estúpido juego de béisbol que no significa nada?

—Me preocupo por cada partido que juegan los Mets. Tú, por otra parte, no te lo tomas tan en serio porque eres complaciente. Ganar te viene con demasiada facilidad. Lo das por sentado.

Él gruño en su oreja.

—No gano todo el tiempo.

Se apegó al tema del béisbol.

—Incluso después de perder la Serie Mundial contra los Sox nunca perdiste tu arrogancia. Sigues sin respetar a otro equipo.

—Nunca supe que los pobres Yankees causaran tanto alboroto.

—Son los fanáticos más que el equipo. Nosotros sabemos lo que es perder.

Y cada juego que ganamos es una pequeña victoria que apreciamos y nunca lo damos por sentado. Además somos más leales.

—Hmmm. ¿Hablas de los Mets o de sus fanáticos?

—Ves, crees que es gracioso. Si experimentaras más pérdidas, serías humillado. La victoria se sentiría incluso más dulce.

Él apoyó las manos en la curva de sus caderas. La longitud de su erección se presionaba contra su trasero.

—Tal vez tengas razón—murmuró él.

El cuchillo traqueteó en la tabla de picar. Ella se dio la vuelta y chocó contra su pecho. La atrapó por los hombros y le levantó la barbilla. La tensión sensual se arremolinó y alcanzó su punto más alto. Los labios de ella se separaron en una invitación inconsciente ante su admisión.

—¿Qué?

Un destello salvaje apareció en las profundidades de sus ojos azules.

—Tal vez estoy comenzando a apreciar las cosas que no puedo tener. —Él deslizó un dedo toscamente hacia abajo por su mejilla. Trazó su labio inferior. Presionó su pulgar sobre el sensible centro de la carne—. Tal vez estoy comenzando a aprender sobre el deseo.

A ella se le secó la boca. Deslizó la lengua sobre sus labios para humedecerlos, y la tensión sensual se enroscó otro grado. Se balanceaba al borde de algún descubrimiento que cambiaría su relación, y luchó con su instinto por saltar al precipicio y al diablo con las consecuencias.

En su lugar, se obligó a continuar con su extraña conversación.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? ¿Entiendes por qué los Mets son un mejor equipo?

Un destello de dientes blancos y rectos se burló de su declaración.

—No. Los Yankees son un mejor equipo. Ganan por una razón —susurró su comentario contra sus labios—. Ellos quieren más. Si deseas algo inmensamente, Candy, eventualmente lo consigues.

Ella empujó su pecho y se dio la vuelta, deseando blandir el cuchillo en algo más que los vegetales. Típico fanático yankee arrogante.

—Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista. Hasta entonces, espero que te quedes arriba.

Su risa hizo eco a través de la cocina. El frío se estableció alrededor de ella mientras él se alejaba. Candy contuvo el aliento cuando él subió las escaleras, pero los perros todavía estaban tranquilos.

Corrió hacia la sala de estar, puso el partido de béisbol, subió el volumen, y regresó a la habitación trasera para chequear a los caninos.

La colcha de punto estaba hecha añicos.

Se la sacó con esfuerzo de los dientes al labrador negro y la metió en el cajón del fondo del escritorio. El periódico ya estaba sucio, así que lo limpió, extendió una hoja fresca, y colocó otras sobre el sofá y la silla para seguridad adicional. Volvió a llenar los tazones de agua y supuso que todos tendrían que salir de nuevo en otra hora antes de irse a dormir.

Cerró la puerta, se apresuró hacia la cocina y terminó la cena mientras gritaba en voz alta comentarios a sus jugadores.

Terry bajó por su cena y rápidamente regresó escaleras arriba. Exhausta de su engaño, juró desde ahora ser honesta con el refugio. Se las arregló para sacar a hurtadillas a los perros en pequeños grupos por el resto de la noche.

Cuando el partido hubo terminado y los Mets habían ganad los Marlins, ella hizo un rápido baile de victoria, limpió la cocina, chequeó a los animales y subió las escaleras hacia su cama. Sus músculos dolían y su cabeza giraba, pero había salido victoriosa.

Necesitaba despertarse antes de las cinco de la mañana para sacar a pasear a todos los animales, alimentarlos y limpiar antes de que Terry se fuera a trabajar.

Se contrajo de dolor pero se las arregló para ducharse rápidamente, y cayó en la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un camisón, sino que se arrastró inmediatamente bajo el edredón y cayó dormida.

Alguien estaba en la casa.

Terry se sentó en la cama y escuchó. Un chirrido casi imperceptible hizo eco a través del aire. Como si alguien escarbara una llave contra una cerradura y tratara de forzar la puerta para abrirla.

Con movimientos rápidos y económicos anduvo descalzo hacia la puerta y la abrió un par de centímetros. El silencio lo saludó. Luego escuchó el sonido.

Un murmullo bajo. Casi como un gruñido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y pensó en sus opciones. ¿Quién demonios estaba en la casa? La alarma no se había activado, lo que significaba que el ladrón la había desarmado. Él no tenía una pistola o una botella de macis. ¿Qué más se usaba en el juego de Clue? Un revólver, un candelabro, un cuchillo, una soga o un tubo de plomo.

Mejor llamar al 911.

Salió por la puerta moviéndose con cuidado y pasó en puntas por la puerta cerrada de Candy. Se detuvo, entonces decidió que despertarla sería lo peor que podía hacer… ella podría entrar en pánico y darle al intruso un objetivo con el que Terry no quería lidiar. Su principal objetivo en este momento era mantenerla a salvo. Agarró un bate de béisbol del armario del pasillo, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, golpeó los tres números y reportó un robo con allanamiento de morada.

Luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras para herir al hijo-de-puta.

Terry se detuvo en la parte de abajo y se escondió en las sombras. El aire permanecía tranquilo excepto por el constante zumbido del refrigerador. Se quedó solo por un rato y estudió las oscurecidas habitaciones. La puerta principal estaba firmemente cerrada, con la cadena enganchada, y la alarma encendida. Extraño, si hubiese sido desactivada la luz roja habría estado apagada. Tal vez la puerta trasera, pero él no había escuchado los paneles de vidrio romperse, a menos que…

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes traqueteó. Se movió con cuidado hacia adelante, manteniéndose apretado contra la pared, blandiendo el bate de béisbol mientras contaba los segundos que faltaban para que llegaran los policías. Él no era Clint Eastwood, pero si conseguía un buen golpe con el bate se podría llamar a sí mismo hombre.

Respiración pesada. Casi como un jadeo. Un chirrido.

¿Qué demonios?

Se detuvo y agarró el pomo. Su pulso corría acelerado con una descarga de adrenalina. Luchó para superar el miedo y se apegó al control. Terry levantó el bate, giró el pomo y lanzó la puerta para abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Aaaaghhh!

Un grupo de perros lo pasaron precipitadamente. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, una multitud de pelajes le rodearon las piernas, perros manchados, perros pequeños, perros grandes… todos ladrando y ondeando sus colas con sus lenguas colgando. El bate flotaba en el aire pero ellos nunca sintieron el peligro. Emocionados por ver a un humano a altas horas de la noche, todos llamaban su atención y querían jugar.

Por unos cuantos segundos, se convenció de que estaba teniendo un sueño, y que despertaría en su propia cama.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la escena era real.

Cometería un asesinato.

Que involucraba a su esposa.

La habitación estaba en ruinas. Papeles hechos trizas volaban en todas direcciones. La lujosa alfombra estaba moteada con círculos líquidos que no lucían como agua. El relleno asomaba de un cojín del sofá. Su planta en maceta yacía ebriamente a un lado y un cachorro le daba con las patas a un montón de mugre. El Architectural Digest había sido mordisqueado y escupido.

Terry cerró los ojos. Contó hasta tres. Los abrió de nuevo.

Luego gritó el nombre de su esposa tan ruidosamente como pudo.

Justo en ese momento, la escuchó lanzarse escaleras abajo presa del pánico. Cuando vio el problema frente a ella, trató de retroceder pero estaba corriendo muy rápido. Sus pies descalzos patinaron en el piso y ella golpeó su cuerpo con toda su fuerza. Con una ráfaga de aire liberado de sus pulmones, ella se agarró a sus hombros para equilibrarse y lo miró al rostro.

Ella debió haberse dado cuenta del peligro en segundos. Esos bebés verdes se ensancharon con puro miedo y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera protegerse de un intruso. Terry apenas registró el movimiento. Estaba demasiado concentrado en entrecerrar los ojos a través de la bruma de color rojo que empañaba sus ojos.

Una pata peluda aterrizó justo en su entrepierna. Él la alejó y se las arregló para soltar un furioso susurro.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Ella se contrajo de dolor.

—Terry, lo siento. No sabía qué hacer porque los del refugio llamaron y dijeron que estaban llenos y preguntaron si podía tener a algunos por una noche, y no pude decir que no, Terry, no podía o los habrían puesto a dormir porque la financiación es tan difícil para los refugios en la actualidad, pero sé que odias a los animales así que pensé que podrían pasar la noche tranquilos aquí y los llevaría a casa en la mañana.

—¿Pensaste que podías esconderme una habitación llena de perros? —Él trató desesperadamente de controlar su ira esta vez, en realidad lo hizo, pero sintió que su voz aumentaba. Entonces entendió por qué los hombres de las cavernas arrastraban a las mujeres por ahí por el cabello.

Él vio su rostro calibrar su reacción. Sus dientes alcanzaron su labio inferior, y ella hizo ese pequeño salto de una pierna a otra como si pensara realmente duro cómo explicar las cosas de una forma que no lo pusiera más furioso.

Un hueso extraviado cayó sobre su pie descalzo. Miró hacia abajo a una lengua colgando y una cola ondeando.

—Él quiere que lo lances.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé lo que el maldito perro quiere, no soy idiota. Contrario a lo que podrías pensar de mí, es así. Usaste tu favor para mantenerme encerrado en el piso de arriba así no podría enterarme de esto. —Él captó su expresión de culpabilidad—. Eres una buena mentirosa, Candy. Supongo que nunca supe cuán buena.

Ella dejó de encogerse, y se empujó en toda su estatura sobre sus pies descalzos.

—¡Tuve que mentir! ¡Estoy viviendo con una persona que odia a los animales, que preferiría ver a cachorros inocentes en la cámara de gas que ensuciar su casa!

Terry rechinó los dientes y maldijo.

—No trates de voltear esto sobre mí, mujer. Ni siquiera preguntaste, simplemente metiste a hurtadillas a un montón de perros en mi habitación de huéspedes. ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi casa? ¿Y dónde está mi colcha de punto anaranjada?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido de frustración.

—¡Debí haber sabido que te importaban más tus estúpidas posesiones que una vida! Eres igual que el sujeto de _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang… _¿recuerdas que él solía mantener encerrados a todos los niños para que la ciudad fuese limpia, ordenada y organizada? Que el Cielo no quisiera que todo no marchara exactamente del modo en que él quería. Mantengamos la vida ordenada. Asegurémonos de que la colcha de punto anaranjada no se arruine.

Su temperamento se balanceaba en el borde.

Luego se rompió.

Apretó los puños y dejó escapar un rugido, que les debió haber gustado a los perros porque todos comenzaron a aullar al mismo tiempo y saltaban alrededor de sus pies en un torbellino de pelusa, colas y patas.

—¿Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? Estás demente… necesitas ser encerrada en un manicomio. Me mientes, destruyes mi casa y luego me comparas con el villano de los niños, ¿todo porque no puedes ser una persona normal, aceptar tu responsabilidad y disculparte?

Se paró de puntillas y llegó directo a su rostro.

—Lo intenté pero estás siendo irrazonable.

Él se estiró y la agarró por la parte superior de sus brazos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de algo sedoso y la sacudió ligeramente. — ¿Irrazonable? ¿Irrazonable? ¡Es medianoche y estoy parado en una habitación llena de perros, hablando de una estúpida película!

—No es estúpida. ¿Por qué no podrías ser más como Ralph Kramden de _Honeymooners_? Seguro, él era gritón y desagradable, pero salvó todo el refugio de perros cuando descubrió que serían destruidos. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más humano?

—¿Ahora son los malditos Honeymooners? Eso es todo, he tenido suficiente. Vas a empacar a cada uno de esos perros y los llevarás de regreso al refugio en este momento, o que Dios me ayude, Candy, ¡me desharé de ellos yo mismo!

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás.

—Oblígame.

—¿Qué te obligue? ¿Qué te obligue? —Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de una sedosa bola de tela satinada mientras luchaba por una pizca de control. Cuando la niebla en su visión finalmente se aclaró, Terry parpadeó y miró hacia abajo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba desnuda. Su bata verde lima se había deslizado sobre sus hombros y ahora se abría por completo. El fajín se deslizó inadvertidamente hacia el suelo. Él esperaba captar un vistazo de algún negligé de encaje hecho para incitar la lujuria de un hombre. Consiguió mucho más.

Jesús, era perfecta.

Ninguna tela estropeaba las interminables curvas de cálida carne blanca. Sus pechos eran exuberantes y hechos para las manos de un hombre, sus pezones del color de una fresa madura que rogaban por la lengua de un hombre. Sus caderas formaban la antigua figura del reloj de arena en la que los artistas basaban sus fantasías en vez de los huesos afilados que dictaba la moda actual. Piernas larguísimas. Un trocito de bragas rojo brillante era lo único que obstaculizaba su vista.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Su respiración se detuvo, luego salió disparada hacia afuera como si lo hubiesen golpeado en las tripas. Ella arrugó el rostro para seguir gritando, pero se detuvo cuando notó el cambio en su expresión. Terry supo el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su bata se había caído. Supo cuando el conocimiento de que estaba desnuda la golpeó de lleno. Observó sus labios fruncirse en un pequeño círculo de horror justo antes de que la cordura la golpeara para hacerla estirarse por la bata.

Terry usó su lapso de tiempo de dos segundos para tomar una decisión.

Los dedos de ella comenzaron a tirar del material cuando él le bloqueó el movimiento, bajó la cabeza y le estampó la boca sobre la suya. La conmoción la mantuvo inmóvil y él usó ese tiempo a su favor. Un rápido movimiento le separó los gruesos labios y le permitió a él entrar… entrar a todos los femeninos rincones calientes y resbaladizos de su boca. Drogado por el sabor de ella, le rodeó la lengua con rápidas caricias urgentes, rogándole que se lo devolviera todo.

Y ella lo hizo.

A toda intensidad.

Como si una puerta firmemente cerrada se abriera por un fuerte puntapié, Terry casi escuchó la ruptura cuando el control de ambos se rompió. Ella abrió la boca y bebió, luego hizo sus propias demandas mientras un bajo gruñido de hambre escapaba de sus labios. La empujó con fuerza contra la pared y desafió cada embestida de su lengua, mientras los brazos de ella se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y su espalda se arqueaba. Sus pechos se inclinaron hacia arriba en una oferta completa. Su cabeza giraba a medida que su sabor inundaba sus sentidos. Sus manos cambiaron de posición para rodear sus pesados pechos, sus pulgares frotaron sus apretados pezones. Se volvió loco por la sensación, el sabor y la vista de ella. Una masa de perros se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos, sus enloquecidos ladridos sólo un ruido secundario ante el rugido de su sangre.

Arrancó la boca de la de ella para hundir los dientes en la delicada línea de su cuello. Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de ella, y él pronunció un bajo murmullo de satisfacción a medida que se movía más abajo para darse un festín en sus pechos, con su lengua delicadamente lamiendo la punta, mordisqueando, mientras ella se retorcía contra la pared y lo instaba a seguir. Su boca se abrió sobre ella y se alimentó, succionando con fuerza su pezón color fresa mientras sus manos se deslizaban alrededor de su espalda para asir la curva de sus nalgas, forzando sus caderas hacia arriba para acunar la longitud de palpitante carne dura que rogaba por entrar.

—Terry, yo…

—No me digas que me detenga.

Él miró hacia arriba. Sus pechos estaban resbaladizos por su boca, sus pezones apretados y excitados por sus atenciones. Su vientre se estremecía. Labios hinchados se separaban, permitiendo que jadeantes respiraciones irregulares escaparan. Sus ojos se oscurecieron a un profundo verde ahogado cuando su mirada se trabó con la suya. Pasó un segundo mientras él esperaba. Un momento. Un siglo.

—No te detengas.

Ella jaló su cabeza y lo besó. Él devastó la carne de sus labios como si estuviese encarcelado y ella fuese su último sorbo de libertad, sintió que se hundía en las profundidades de su cuerpo hasta que…

—¡Policía!

El sonido de sirenas se abrió camino dentro del sensual mundo que ellos crearon. La puerta fue golpeada con la orden… las intermitentes alarmas rojas giraban en un torbellino de color a través de las ventanas y en el pasillo. El ladrido de los perros aumentó con la conmoción. Él se tambaleó alejándose de ella como si saliera de un largo estupor. Ella parpadeó, luego con movimientos casi mecánicos alcanzó la bata. Terry volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, desactivó la alarma y dejó que su mano se detuviera en el pomo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se estremeció pero se las arregló para hablar.

—Sí.

Le abrió la puerta a un policía uniformado cuya expectación por problemas cambió a sospecha. Los ojos de drogado de Terry y su evidente excitación deben haber parecido sospechosos, porque el policía les echó un vistazo por el pasillo a la mujer en bata y a la multitud de perros alrededor de sus pies. Se enfundó el arma.

—Señor, usted reportó un robo con allanamiento de morada.

Terry se preguntaba si este momento estaba a punto de desafiar a su momento más embarazoso. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello alborotado y se aferró a su habitual secuencia lógica de pensamiento.

—Correcto. Lo lamento, oficial, ha habido una equivocación. Por favor, entre.

Sabía que si no lo dejaba entrar parecería sospechoso. El policía asimiló la escena con una mirada y pareció notar que la mujer se mostraba dispuesta y los perros no estaban tratando de protegerla de un maniático. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Ma'am.

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—Oficial. Lamento esto. —Como si ella supiera que Terry también estaba un poco confuso, trató de explicar—. Mi esposo pensó que había alguien en la casa pero todo es mi culpa. Escondí estos perros en la habitación de huéspedes, con la esperanza de que él no los descubriera, y ellos deben haber hecho algún ruido en medio de la noche y él pensó que era un intruso.

Terry cerró los ojos.

Definitivamente un momento embarazoso.

Él trató de interrumpirla.

—Candy, ¿por qué nosotros no sólo…

—No, Terry, déjame terminar. Verá, oficial, a mi esposo no le gustan los animales y yo me ofrezco de voluntaria en el refugio de modo que a veces recojo extraviados y esta vez no quería que él se enterara de esto así que traté de meter los perros a hurtadillas a un lugar donde él no los descubriera.

El policía volteó la cabeza educadamente.

—Señor, ¿usted no notó una habitación llena de perros?

Terry rechinó los dientes con irritación.

—Ella me hizo permanecer en el piso de arriba.

—Ya veo.

—Así que, de todos modos, mi esposo escuchó a los perros y llamó al 911 pero cuando trató de comprobar la escena por sí mismo encontró a los perros y se puso furioso y comenzó a gritar y yo bajé y tuvimos una pequeña discusión y luego ustedes se presentaron.

El policía le dio un vistazo al bate en el piso.

—Señor, ¿usted estaba tratando de sorprender a un ladrón nada más que con un bate de béisbol?

Terry se preguntaba por qué repentinamente se sentía como el acusado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Llamé a los policías pero supuse que podía tratar de conseguir al matón por mí mismo.

—¿No posee un arma?

—No.

—Le recomiendo que la próxima vez que crea que hay un intruso, llame al 911, se encierre con su esposa en una habitación, y espere por la policía.

El vapor se elevó pero se obligó a asentir.

—Por supuesto.

El policía hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

—Ma'am, ¿estará bien esta noche con los perros?

—Sí, estaremos bien.

—Entonces seguiré mi camino. Déjeme tomar cierta información para el reporte. —Escribió lo básico, luego se detuvo a acariciar al labrador negro en la cabeza. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios—. Lindos perros. Usted está haciendo algo maravilloso, Sra. Grandchester. Odiaría ver que pongan a dormir a alguno de estos animales.

Ella prácticamente se teletransportó hacia él en su bata verde lima y su devastado cabello enredado.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches. —Con un educado asentimiento, él mismo salió.

Terry cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego volteó a enfrentar a su esposa.

Candy no estaba dispuesta a esperar por sus metódicas explicaciones. Apostaba que una larga lista de excusas revoloteaba en la punta de su lengua. Él había estado furioso y perdió el control. La privación del sueño lo llevó a acercarse a ella y al diablo con las consecuencias. Ahora que la policía lo había mojado con un balde de agua fría, habría dejado ir la idea y decidió que no iría en pro de los intereses de ambos el dormir el uno con el otro. Después de todo, estaba en el contrato. Después de todo, este era un matrimonio de negocios.

Después de todo, esto no era real.

La neblina sexual se disipó y la dejó con un persistente dolor sordo. Consideraba al policía como el Destino… su Madre Tierra finalmente interviniendo para echarle una mano.

—Candy…

—No. —Levantó una mano y Terry se quedó en silencio, esperando. Candy supo, en ese mismo momento, que tenía emociones muy peligrosas por Terrence Grandchester. Desordenados sentimientos de la vida real. Tomó la verdad como una dosis de amarga medicina y enfrentó el hecho con la cabeza en alto. Si ella dormía con él, las cosas cambiarían para ella, y permanecerían iguales para él. Ella se enamoraría, y él pasaría un buen rato. Ella tendría el corazón roto al finalizar el año, y él se alejaría sin mirar atrás. Otra pieza de información la golpeó como un knock-out en la cabeza.

Si él lo pedía, iría a la cama con él.

Prácticamente se estremeció de la vergüenza. No tenía control sobre sus hormonas cuando él la tocaba. Ni siquiera podía prometer que nunca consideraría la oportunidad en el futuro. Pero sabía una cosa… la única forma en la que iría a la cama con su esposo es si él se lo rogaba. Lo quería loco por ella, ardiente y explosivo y tan cachondo que sólo un toque lo empujaría por el borde. Como esta noche. Pero ya no quería más excusas por el mal humor, la falta de sueño o el alcohol. Quería sexo apasionado, fabuloso y sin rodeos con la cabeza de él clara y sus ojos en ella. Sin pensar en Susana. Y sin pensar en ponerle fin al celibato.

Necesitaba que la deseara sólo a ella.

Ese era el proverbial último clavo en el ataúd. Porque esta noche, ella todavía no estaba convencida de que él quisiera a su esposa en su cama.

Sin entusiasmo, se felicitó a sí misma por ser tan lógica como Terry. Si no podía dormir con él, iba a tener que seguir alejándolo y caminar la línea entre la amistad y el deseo. Estaba cansada de luchar. Así que en un giro, eligió la honestidad. Justo como un ponche caliente… la medicina bajaba mejor con un poco de licor.

—Terry, lo lamento. —Se empujó en toda su estatura y se envolvió a sí misma en una nube invisible de dignidad—. Me equivoqué al esconder esos perros de ti. Tendrás todo limpio y los llevaré de regreso al refugio en la mañana. Si ellos me necesitan de nuevo, te lo diré y estoy segura de que podremos resolverlo.

—Candy…

Ella continuó en una arremetida.

—Y sobre lo que sucedió aquí. Está bien. Quedé atrapada en el momento al igual que tú, y he escuchado que la ira a veces se convierte en pasión, y enfrentémoslo, ambos estamos sexualmente frustrados. Estos episodios están obligados a suceder. Y no quiero hablar de eso… estoy harta de hablar hasta la muerte de esta relación de negocios. Sólo se trata de dinero así que necesitamos apegarnos al contrato. ¿De acuerdo?

Terry luchó por mantener la compostura ante el discurso de su esposa. La comezón entre sus omóplatos le advertía que ella ocultaba mucho más de lo que revelaba. Supo que este momento podría convertirse en un cuarto de dólar y no en una moneda de diez centavos si él daba un paso lejos de su curso lógico trazado.

Alejó el persistente pensamiento y la observó. Mientras los días pasaban, se daba cuenta de que ella se había vuelto más hermosa para él. La luz brillaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en su mismo corazón. Sus diálogos abrían puertas que él creía que habían estado cerradas, pero el resultado era un extraño flujo de emociones con las que no se sentía cómodo… y nunca lo haría. Ella era una mujer que necesitaba una relación segura. Demonios, era una mujer que merecía una. Él sólo podía darle sexo y amistad. No amor.

Él había tomado la decisión hacía años atrás. El precio era demasiado alto.

De modo que Terry observó el frágil hilo entre ellos romperse de nuevo con una mezcla de emociones y demasiado maldito arrepentimiento.

Forzó un asentimiento y una ligera sonrisa.

—Disculpa y explicación aceptadas. No más análisis.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero sus ojos permanecieron distantes.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no vas arriba mientras yo limpio?

—Te ayudaré.

—Prefiero hacerlo sola.

Él se trasladó hacia las escaleras y estudió al perro sabueso agazapado en la esquina. Un cuerpo largo y amarillo. Rostro feo. Los ojos caninos hacían eco de su propio pasado… montones de dolor y nadie con quien contar. Su pelaje enmarañado hacía juego con la larga cola, que colgaba inerte a un lado. Definitivamente un solitario, como un niño mayor en un orfanato arrojado en medio de lindos bebés pequeños. Probablemente atrapado tratando de robar comida. Probablemente sin familia o niños o vínculos. El perro permanecía en silencio al pie de las escaleras y lo observaba subir.

Terry recordó el verano en que había encontrado a un viejo perro callejero en los bosques. El perro estaba muerto de hambre, con el pelaje grumoso y los ojos sin esperanzas. Terry lo había arrastrado a casa y no paró de ofrecerle comida y agua. Eventualmente lo cuidó hasta que se volvió saludable e hizo un amigo.

Se las había arreglado para esconderlo de su madre por un tiempo puesto que la casa era tan grande, y el ama de llaves aceptó mantener el secreto. Entonces un día cuando llegó a casa de la escuela y fue a buscarlo, notó que su padre había regresado de un viaje de las Islas Caimán. Supo inmediatamente que su perro no estaba ahí. Cuando confrontó a su padre, Richard Grandchester se echó a reír y le dio un empujón rudo. "No hay perdedores en esta casa, camarada. Tal vez si consiguieras un perro real como un Pastor Alemán. Ese perro callejero no era bueno para nada y de hecho se cagó en la casa. Me deshice de él."

Richard Grandchester se había alejado, y Terry recordó la lección de nuevo. Nunca encariñarse. Él había pensado en ese perro cada día durante años, y entonces finalmente lo bloqueó donde el pensamiento no pudiera molestarlo nunca más.

Hasta ahora.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Terry vaciló, deseando darle una oportunidad a algo pero demasiado temeroso de las consecuencias. Su corazón se movió de un tirón con nostalgia, inquietud y confusión. Luego les dio la espalda a su esposa y al perro feo y cerró la puerta tras él.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572 y yazmina27**

**Cerezza0977.. hola, muchas gracias por los elogios, y por tomarte la molestia de escribir, a mi igual me gustan mucho los libros de amor odio jejeje, aquí dejo el siguiente capí espero te guste, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. sí, Terry se hace el interesante, pero bien que quiere estar dentro de Candy en todos aspectos jejeje; verdad que la canción es muy buena, a mí también me gusto, voy a leer el libro y será el siguiente en adaptación, saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja no te preocupes a mí me pasa lo mismo muchas veces jejeje, gracias por aún así seguir por acá, saludos y gracias voy a checar los libros.**

**Analiz.. hola, que bueno que te gusta la historia, aquí vemos que si van a aguantar bastante como amigos jejeje, dejo uno mas espero te guste, respecto a la publicación para nada me molesta, para eso estamos, era con personajes de Canyd? La busque pero no encontré nada más que en otros animes, y si, la persona que subió la historia la puede eliminar sin problema o bien si no "cumple con las reglas de ff" también se la borran desde el administrador, igual si tienes más datos dime y puedo ayudar a buscar, saludos.**

**Skarllet northman.. pues como vemos eso de ser amigos como que no les funcionó mucho jejeje, vamos a darles otra oportunidad a ver que hacen, saludos.**

**Luisa.. oh sí y yo ya quiero que explote la bomba jejeje, Paty es la mejor amiga y hermana sería el colmo que no le dijera sus verdades jejeje, saludos.**

**Xochitl.. hola amiga! Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios, si he adaptado mas historias, de hecho al lado de cada historia aparece vallerc puedes darle clic ahí, vas hasta abajo y aparecen todas las que he adaptado, "contra todo pronóstico" "amor en rosa" "when summer ends" "tentando al mejor hombre" y "solo bésame (esta última es creación mía, aunque no gusto mucho jejej), a parte de las que estás leyendo estas son todas amiga, espero que te gusten, saludos por cierto me llamo carolina vale cuídate.**

**Hola chicas buenas tardes, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, esa Candy se las voló con los perritos jejeje y Terry no pierdes oportunidad de acercarse a su "amiga", veamos que sucede. DLB**


	9. capítulo 8

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 8

Terry se quedó en el muelle, mirando la línea de barcos moviéndose en el agua. Extrañas olas se elevaron y golpearon la orilla como un presagio del invierno. La puesta de sol naranja cortando a través de la amenazante oscuridad, iluminando el arco de luces del Puente Newburgh Beacon. Metió sus manos en la chaqueta de su traje Armani y aspiró el aire fresco, limpio. La calma se rezumó por su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia sus queridas montañas y una vez más, él sabía que aquí era a donde él pertenecía.

Hace diez años, la propiedad de los muelles había estado infestada de traficantes de droga y adictos al crack. Las bellas líneas del río estaban llenas de basura, los elegantes edificios de ladrillo estaban vacíos, sus ventanas rotas gritando por ayuda. Finalmente, los inversionistas vieron el potencial del área y comenzaron a lanzar el dinero en un sueño de restauración.

Terry y su tío vieron el proyecto cuidadosamente y esperaron su tiempo. De algún modo, ellos habían sospechado que la oportunidad finalmente vendría a Dreamscape para sacar provecho en la zona. La primera persona que se atrevió a abrir un bar en el área comenzó a atraer a un nuevo grupo de personas que quería ingerir una cerveza y algunas Búfalo Wings mientras miraban las gaviotas.

Cuando los policías se lanzaron sobre el corazón de la ciudad, los proyectos de limpieza de las organizaciones sin fines de lucro comenzaron a establecerse. Los últimos cinco años demostraron que el proyecto era digno de la atención de los inversionistas. Los restaurantes y el spa que Terry quería construir cambiarían el Valle Hudson para siempre. Y sabía que él era el que estaba destinado a construirlo.

Su mente revivió su encuentro con Hyoshi Komo. Terry finalmente había cerrado el trato. Sólo había un hombre sobrando, quien estaba entorpeciendo de cierto modo su sueño.

Anthony Brown.

Terry maldijo en voz baja mientras miraba el sol comenzando a hundirse. Hyoshi había estado de acuerdo con darle a Terry el contrato sólo si Anthony Brown lo apoyaba. Si Terry no podía convencer a Brown acerca de que él era el hombre para el trabajo, Hyoshi volvería a escoger a otro arquitecto y Dreamscape no tendría una oportunidad.

Terry no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Él era un hombre que había viajado extensamente en busca de una educación en arquitectura. Había mirado las cúpulas de oro brillantes en Florencia, las altas y elegantes torres en París. Había visto antiguas islas exóticas, los majestuosos Alpes suizos, y el tosco, tallado en rocas del Gran Cañón.

Nada en su vista o mente o corazón estaba cerca de sus montañas.

Una sonrisa burlona tocó sus labios mientras el pensamiento sentimental lo mantenía atrapado.

Estudió la vista durante mucho tiempo, mientras su mente ordenaba sus problemas con su esposa, el contrato y Brown y aun así siguió con las manos vacías. Su teléfono móvil sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Presionó el botón sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

—Hola.

—¿Terry?

Sofocó una maldición.

—Susana. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Necesito verte. Hay algo importante que discutir y no puedo hacerlo por teléfono.

—Estoy al lado del río. ¿Por qué no vienes a la oficina mañana?

—¿Por el puerto deportivo?

—Sí, pero…

—Está en mi camino. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

El teléfono hizo clic.

—Hija de puta —masculló. Rápidamente analizó sus opciones y se acordó que tenía todo el derecho de irse. Entonces la culpa pinchó. Susana todavía podía estar molesta, de que él hubiera terminado la relación tan abruptamente. Tal vez ella necesitaba gritarle algo más. Él sabía lo que las mujeres creían en concluir las cosas y tenían algo con respecto a la competencia. Ella probablemente se estaba volviendo loca ya que Candy lo había "ganado".

Por lo que decidió esperar y escuchar su perorata, luego disculparse y continuar con su vida. Quince minutos más tarde, Susana apareció.

Él la vio salir de su Mercedes convertible plateado. Caminaba con una confianza perezosa que invitaba a los hombres a mirarla con satisfacción. Desapasionadamente admiró la camiseta negra recortada que exponía su estómago plano luciendo su anillo en el vientre. Vaqueros a la cadera de tiro corto, ceñidos con un cinturón negro delgado. Botas negras de tacón bajo aplastando la grava hasta que ella se detuvo delante de él. Los labios de color rojo vinieron fruncidos en un puchero profesional.

—Terry. —Sus ojos quemando pero su tono era frío—. Es bueno verte.

Él asintió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito un consejo. Conseguí una oferta de contrato de Lace Cosmetics.

—Esa es una cuenta enorme, Susy. Felicitaciones. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella se inclinó. El costoso perfume de Chanel flotando en el aire.

—Es un contrato de dos años pero necesitaría trasladarme a California. — Los ojos color azul se ensancharon con la cantidad perfecta de inocencia y deseo—. Esta es mi casa. Y odio la mentalidad _Baywatch_. Siempre he sido una neoyorquina conservadora. Como tú.

Una campana de advertencia repicó en algún sitio en su cerebro.

—Tienes que decidir por ti misma. Todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Estoy casado.

—Nosotros teníamos algo verdadero. Creo que te asustaste y saltaste hacia la primera mujer que podías controlar.

Él sacudió su cabeza con una punzada de tristeza.

—Lo siento, eso no es verdad. Tengo que irme.

—¡Espera! —En un momento ella se paró a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, al siguiente ella estaba aplastada contra su pecho con sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cuello y sus caderas seriamente aplastadas contra las suyas.

Jesús…

—Echo de menos esto —murmuró ella—. Tú sabes lo bien que estábamos juntos. Casado o no casado, todavía te quiero. Y tú me quieres.

—Susana…

—Te lo demostraré. —Ella arrastró su cabeza hacia abajo para encontrarse con la suya, tenía un segundo para decidir lo que él haría. ¿Apartarla y mantener el contrato a la letra? ¿O tomar la oportunidad para probar el control que su esposa tenía sobre él?

El pensamiento de Candy pasó lentamente. Él tensó sus hombros y empezó a retroceder, pero el demonio interior burlándose se elevó y susurró su advertencia. Su esposa no era real, sólo una imagen breve que se rompería en angustia y dolor al recordarle que no duró nada. Susana lo haría olvidar. Susana lo haría recordar. Susana lo forzaría a afrontar la verdad de su matrimonio.

La verdad de que ellos no tenían ningún matrimonio real.

Entonces, agarró la oportunidad y tomó sus labios, saqueando su boca como lo había hecho en el pasado. Su gusto invadió su boca, frotó sus manos desesperadamente hacia arriba y debajo de su espalda en una invitación de arrastrarla al auto y tomarla allí mismo, poco tiempo después estaría clara su frustración y añoranza por otra persona. Él casi se inclinó a su voluntad, pero entonces otra comprensión tomó control.

Él estaba en automático. Una vez, había experimentado la excitación con esta mujer. Ahora, había sólo un zumbido menor, que palidecía ante la reacción trascendental que Candy causaba con solo un toque. El sabor de Susy no le gustó, sus pechos no se desbordaron en sus manos y sus caderas eran demasiado afiladas y golpeaban contra su cintura.

Y él se dio cuenta de que ella no era Candy, nunca sería Candy, y él no quería un acuerdo.

Terry se apartó.

Ella se tomó un rato para aceptar su rechazo. Pura rabia invadió su rostro antes de que ella lograra tranquilizarse. Trató de balbucear una disculpa pero ella lo cortó.

—Algo está pasando, Terry. Todas las piezas no tienen lógica. —Su columna vertebral se enderezó con una dignidad rígida. Terry sabía que cada acción estaba calculada para causar un efecto más dramático. Este era otro elemento tan diferente entre ella y Candy—. Déjame decirte mi teoría. Tú tenías que casarte rápido por algún trato de negocios y ella

cubría las necesidades.

Susana se rió cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Ella juega contigo, Terry. Tú nunca saldrás de este matrimonio sin un bebé o dando muchísimo dinero, no importa lo que ella te haya dicho. Tu peor pesadilla se realizará. —Sus labios torcidos en disgusto—. Sólo presta atención a mis palabras cuando tu pequeña, "ooops, creo que nos equivocamos" aparezca. —Susana se alejó y se detuvo con su mano sobre la manija de la puerta—. Buena suerte. Voy a tomar el trabajo en California, pero si me necesitas, llámame.

Ella se deslizó dentro del coche y se fue. Su columna vertebral se estremeció con un helado presagio. Él apostaría su vida que podría confiar en Candy y nunca trataría de atraparlo por más dinero, ¿quién se casa con un millonario y sólo pide ciento cincuenta grandes? Susana sólo estaba molesta porque ella no había sido capaz de conservarlo.

Terry se estremeció cuando pensó en el beso. Su primer instinto fue ignorar todo el episodio. Pero le debía honestidad a su esposa. Le explicaría que él y Susana se encontraron junto al río en público, ella había iniciado el beso y se trasladaría a California. Fin de la historia. Estaría tranquilo y racional. Candy no tenía ninguna razón para estar celosa. Ella podía estar un poco molesta, pero un beso era fácil de olvidar.

Al menos, aquel beso lo era.

Algunos otros eran más difíciles de olvidar.

Con aquel pensamiento, caminó hacia el auto y condujo a casa.

Candy cerró sus ojos, luchando contra un desesperante cansancio. Ella se sentó en su aporreado Volkswagen amarillo con las ventanas subidas y Prince sonando muy fuerte en su estéreo. El estacionamiento bancario se vació mientras cinco minutos se convirtieron en una hora y siguió haciendo tictac. Miró por su parabrisas y trató de rechazar el gusto amargo del fracaso y decepción que comía su intestino como el ácido.

Ningún préstamo.

Otra vez.

Sí, BookCrazy estaba bien y ella acababa de producir ganancias. Pero el banco no estaba emocionado con la idea de invertir más dinero en su negocio, estaba casi arruinada incluso ahora, no tenía ninguna garantía, ningún ahorro y nada para sostenerla. Pensó en el episodio de su serie favorita Sex & the City y se preguntó cuántos pares de zapatos tenía ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía muchos. Desde luego, su Sr. Big era realmente su marido y con sólo una pequeña adición en aquellos papeles del préstamo ella se habría anotado. Se preguntó si ella había sido estúpida y orgullosa por no usar la conexión, casi salió del coche.

Casi.

Soltó un gemido largo, doloroso. Un trato era un trato y ella ya había cobrado su dinero. Ahora estaba de regreso al punto de partida, atascada con un marido durante un año, a quien ella no le gustaba, pero quien ocasionalmente quería tener sexo hasta que su mente se aclarase.

Y ella estaba en bancarrota.

Oh, sí, ella se había sacado la lotería.

Maldiciendo, encendió el motor y empujó la carta formal de rechazo dentro del compartimiento de la guantera. Las finanzas continuarían. Ella no usaría el dinero de Terry para seguir su carrera cuando su relación era sólo temporal. Necesitaba conseguir aquel préstamo con sus propias malditas credenciales. Si usaba a Terry, la cafetería realmente no le pertenecería. No, ella esperaría otro año, obtendría más ganancias, y volvería a intentarlo. No hay necesidad de convertirse en suicida y deprimirse a causa de un pequeño contratiempo.

La culpa roía su estómago. Las mentiras sumándose en una pila impresionante. Primero a sus padres. Después a Terry. ¿Cómo pretendía explicar la falta de expansión cuando Terry ya le había entregado el cheque? Y sus padres pensaban que era extremadamente rica. Ellos le preguntarían a Terry sobre cuando él comenzaría el trabajo arquitectónico para el BookCrazy. ¿Después de todo, por qué su marido no ayudaría a su propia esposa con su negocio?

La torre elaborada de tarjetas se balanceó y amenazó con derribarse.

Ella condujo a casa en medio de los bordes del pesimismo y se estacionó al lado del auto de Terry. Esperaba que él hubiera hecho la cena, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no podía comer más que una ensalada, porque ella hizo trampa en su dieta en el almuerzo con una deliciosa, grasosa hamburguesa con queso de lujo y papas fritas grandes.

Su estado de ánimo se volvió más negro.

Cuando ella entró, la casa prácticamente se amplió con el olor de la esencia de ajo, hierbas y tomates. Candy lanzó su bolso sobre el sofá, se quitó sus zapatos y se arremangó su falda para arrancarse las medias antes de entrar en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Volvió su cabeza.

—Haciendo la cena.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quiero una ensalada.

—Ya la hice. En el refrigerador, enfriándose. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

Su tono agradable alborotando sus nervios.

—Simplemente excelente.

—¿Así de bien, hmmm?

Ella lo ignoró y se sirvió un vaso grande de agua. El agua y la lechuga secase complementaban muy bien.

—¿Alimentaste a los peces?

Él revolvió un pote de salsa que rebosaba, el olor le hizo agua la boca. Cómo diablos él había aprendido a cocinar como una vieja abuela italiana estaba más allá de ella, pero todo esto se estaba volviendo molesto. ¿Qué marido llega a casa del trabajo y cocina una comida gourmet por el amor de Dios? Él no era normal.

Le echó los espaguetis.

—¿Extraña elección de una palabra, verdad? Pez es singular, o plural. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando entré en el estudio y no encontré un pez en la pequeña pecera, sino un acuario completo.

Ella prácticamente vibró por la necesidad de luchar.

—Otto estaba solo y tú practicabas crueldad animal. Él estaba demasiado aislado. Ahora, él tiene amigos y un lugar para nadar.

—Sí, lindos pequeños túneles, rocas y algas para jugar a las escondidas con sus amigos.

—Estás siendo sarcástico.

—Y tú estás malhumorada.

Ella tiró fuertemente su vaso sobre la mesa. El líquido salpicó sobre el borde. Con una vuelta desafiante sobre sus talones, ella dejó el agua, se acercó al gabinete de licor y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky. El líquido chisporroteó bajo su garganta y calmó sus nervios. Se dio cuenta de que sus hombros se sacudían un poco, pero cuando ella lo miró con recelo, él no parecía estar riéndose de ella.

—Tuve un día malo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No. Y no comeré ningún espagueti.

—Está bien.

—Está bien.

Él la dejó en silencio mientras ella se tomaba otro trago y comenzó a calmarse. Ella se sentó en la acogedora cocina rodeada por los sonidos de la cocina tradicional y un silencio celestial. Él llevaba un delantal esta noche sobre sus descoloridos vaqueros y camiseta. En lugar de suavizar su masculinidad, el faldón negro liso destacaba sus magras caderas, su pecho amplio y un magnífico trasero. Su gracia y simplicidad en un entorno tan doméstico hicieron que su respiración se complicara un poco. Él puso la mesa, distribuyó su comida, y su ensalada y comenzó a comer. Su curiosidad acerca de su día despertó.

—¿Cómo va el contrato del puerto?

Él expertamente hizo rodar sus espaguetis sobre su tenedor y los metió hábilmente dentro de su boca.

—Me tomé un trago con Hyoshi y me dio su voto.

Un profundo sentimiento de placer cortando a través de su aturdimiento.

—Terry, eso es maravilloso. Eso deja sólo a Anthony.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Brown puede causar problemas.

—Tú puedes hablar con él, el sábado por la noche.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Preferiría no ir a la fiesta.

—Oh. Está bien, iré sola.

—Olvídalo, iré.

—Nos divertiremos. Esto te dará otra oportunidad para lanzarte en un ambiente relajado. —Ella dejó su ensalada delante de ella y miró hambrienta el plato de espaguetis. Tal vez ella podría llevarse furtivamente un bocado. Después de todo, tenía que probar la salsa.

—Si Brown desestima el trato, todo este asunto estará terminado.

—Él no lo hará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque eres el mejor.

Ella se concentró en su pasta. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, vio una expresión extraña cruzando su rostro. Parecía inquieto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Candy sonrió.

—He visto tu trabajo. Solía mirarte cuando éramos jóvenes y tú construías cosas en el garaje. Siempre pensé que serías un carpintero, pero cuando vi el restaurante Monte Vesubio, supe que encontraste tu verdadera vocación. El lugar entero me atrajo, Terry. Desde el agua fluyendo a las flores y el bambú y la semejanza con una vieja cabaña japonesa en las montañas. Eres un arquitecto brillante.

Lucía positivamente asombrado hacia su comentario. ¿Él no sabía que ella siempre había admirado su talento, incluso cuando ellos se habían ridiculizado despiadadamente el uno al otro? ¿Incluso después de largos años de separación?

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

Él pareció sacudirse del encantamiento.

—No lo sé. Nunca tuve a una mujer interesada en mi carrera. En realidad nadie lo entiende.

—Entonces ellos son estúpidos. ¿Puedo terminar esta última porción o quieres más?

Sus labios ligeramente apretados mientras él le entregó el tazón.

—Adelante. —Ella luchó con un gemido a medida que la salsa de tomate picante bailaba sobre su lengua.

—¿Candy, qué está pasando con la ampliación de tu librería?

Un espagueti se atoró en su garganta y ella se ahogó. Él voló encima de la silla y comenzó a golpear su espalda, pero ella lo sacudió y tragó unos sorbos de agua. El poema de horror destelló burlándose delante de su visión. _¡Oh, la telaraña enredada que tejemos, cuando primero comenzamos la práctica para engañar…_

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien. Solamente bajó por el conducto equivocado. —Ella cambió de tema—. Tenemos que ir con mis padres para Acción de Gracias.

—No, odio las vacaciones. Tú no contestaste mi pregunta. Conseguiste el dinero, tengo la impresión que necesitas comenzar inmediatamente la cafetería. Tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría revisar contigo.

Su corazón latiendo tan rápido que la sangre rugía en su cabeza. Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo.

—Umm, Terry, no espero que me ayudes con la cafetería. Tienes suficiente en tu plato con el proyecto del muelle y el consejo persiguiendo cada uno de tus pasos. Además, en cierto modo ya contraté a alguien.

—¿A quién?

Mierda.

Agitó la mano en el aire en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Olvidé su nombre. Un cliente lo recomendó. Él está, em, elaborando los planos y vamos a comenzar pronto. Tal vez espere hasta la primavera.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No hay razón para esperar. No confío en este hombre ya. Dame su número y voy a hablar con él.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero que te involucres. —Las palabras parecieron darle un puñetazo como un sorpresivo gancho. Hizo una mueca, y luego se recuperó rápidamente. La miseria de sus mentiras enconando, pero se recordó atenerse sólo a los negocios, a pesar de que sabía que de alguna manera extraña que lo lastimaba.

Su rostro reflejaba desinterés.

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que prefieres.

Su voz se suavizó.

—Me gustaría seguir manteniendo nuestra relación a sólo negocios. Involucrarte en mi proyecto del café no es una buena idea. ¿No te parece?

—Seguro. Lo que tú quieras.

El silencio golpeaba a su alrededor y bordeando en la incomodidad. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Volviendo a Acción de Gracias. Tienes que ir, no hay elección.

—Diles que tengo que trabajar.

—Irás. Es importante para mi familia. Sospecharan que algo pasa, si no atendemos.

—No me gusta Acción de Gracias.

—Te escuché la primera vez, pero todavía no me importa.

—Vacaciones en familia no estaban en el contrato.

—A veces no podemos seguir el contrato al pie de la letra.

Su cabeza se elevó de su plato como si de pronto ella tuviera toda su atención.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Tenemos que permitir cierta flexibilidad y tal vez algunos errores en el camino.

Ella asintió y tomó el último bocado.

—Exactamente. Así que, ¿vendrás?

—Claro.

Su cambio total la hizo detenerse, pero ella lo ignoró. Su cuenco vacío se burlaba de ella. Maldita sea, _¿qué había hecho?_

—Es curioso que mencionaras el contrato —dijo—. Un pequeño problema surgió, pero está resuelto ahora.

_Tal vez haría algo de trabajo extra en la cinta de correr. Y levantar algunas pesas. Tal vez incluso volver a clase de yoga._

—No iba a decir nada, pero quería ser honesto. Es probable que ni siquiera te importe.

_Llamaría a Paty mañana e iría a kickboxing. La clase quemaba más calorías y era bueno para su defensa propia._

—Susana me besó.

Su cabeza se disparó.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella llamó y quería que nos reuniéramos. Ella dijo que se iba a vivir a California. No lo inicié, así que supongo que era su idea de un beso de despedida. Fin de la historia.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Su actitud aparentemente casual ocultaba una verdad más profunda. También sabía que la manera de conseguirlo era jugar todo el asunto tranquilo.

—Un beso de despedida, ¿eh? Bueno, eso no suena demasiado amenazante. —Ella lo vio casi desplomarse en la silla con alivio. Fingió estar comprometida con los restos de las hojas de su ensalada para quitar la presión—. ¿Mejilla o labios?

—Labios. Rápido, sin embargo.

—Está bien. Así que no hubo lengua, ¿verdad?

La silla crujió con su retorcimiento definitiva. El hijo de puta estaba atrapado.

—En realidad no.

—¿Seguro?

—Tal vez un poco. Sucedió tan rápido que no me acuerdo.

Incluso cuando eran niños, él era pésimo mintiendo. Se metía en problemas todo el tiempo y Paty escapaba del castigo, porque era muy buena. La nariz de Terry prácticamente crecía y casi gritaba la verdad al mundo.

—Está bien. Lo principal es que me dijiste la verdad. ¿Dónde sucedió esto?

—Cerca del río.

—¿Después de tu reunión?

—Sí.

—Te llamó a tu teléfono celular.

—Le dije que no viniera, pero dijo que era importante, así que la esperé. Le dije que no quería nada más que ver con ella.

—Entonces ella te besó y la apartaste.

—Correcto.

—¿Dónde estaban sus manos?

Confusión cubría sus rasgos. Parecía pensar en ello como si temiera que fuera una pregunta con trampa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sus manos. Alrededor de tu cuello, tu cintura, ¿dónde?

—Alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Dónde estaban tus manos?

—¿Antes o después de que la rechazara?

_Bingo._

—Antes.

—Alrededor de su cintura.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿suena como si hubiera pasado un rato antes de que finalmente la rechazaras, y lengua estuvo involucrada, y su cuerpo pegado al tuyo durante cuánto tiempo?

Miró su copa de whisky vacía con lujuria, pero respondió la pregunta.

—No mucho.

—¿En un minuto? ¿Un segundo?

—Un par de minutos. Entonces la aparté.

—Sí, ya dijiste eso.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a levantar los platos. Vaciló como si no supiera qué hacer, pero se quedó sentada. Un silencio incómodo descendió. Candy terminó la tarea sin hablar y dejó que la tensión se construyera. Casi pudo escuchar como el chasquido visible se rompió.

—No tienes razón para estar molesta.

Apiló los platos en la lavadora, ajustó el dial, luego volvió su atención hacia el refrigerador. Con movimientos metódicos, sacó el helado, sirope de chocolate, crema batida y cerezas.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? El beso fue nada, incluso si rompiste el contrato.

—Acabamos de decir que a veces el contrato no se puede seguir al pie de la letra. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haciendo el postre. Entonces, ¿qué hizo Susana cuando la rechazaste?

Ella siguió creando el helado perfecto y dejándolo a él colgando en la incomodidad.

—Ella estaba molesta porque yo la había rechazado.

—¿Por qué la rechazaste, Terry?

Lucía claramente incómodo.

—Porque hemos hecho algunas promesas. Incluso si no estamos durmiendo juntos, acordamos que no te sería infiel.

—Muy lógico. Me sorprende que fueras capaz de pensar tan claramente después de tal beso. Conmigo, lo entiendo. Pero Susana parece inspirar una respuesta más apasionada.

Su boca se abrió. Ella agitaba la crema batida y rociaba unas cerezas en la parte superior, y luego dio un paso atrás para admirar su creación.

—¿Crees que reacciono con más pasión con Susana?

Ella levantó un hombro.

—Era obvio la noche que la conocí que movieron las sábanas. Nosotros no tenemos ese problema. Las únicas veces que me has besado fue cuando estabas enojado o aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? —Él se frotó la cara con las manos y pasó sus dedos por el pelo. Una risa sin sentido del humor salió de sus labios—. No creo esto. No tienes idea de cómo me sentía cuando Susana me besó.

Una astilla de hielo perforado a través de su corazón, tan preciso como un bisturí de cirujano. Esta vez no hubo sangrado, sólo una aceptación insensible que el hombre con quien se había casado desearía siempre a una supermodelo, y no ella. Él siempre estaría lo suficientemente débil como para tomar un último gusto antes de que su maldita ética tomara lugar. Él era legalmente fiel, pero mentalmente un infiel.

Era una idea de último momento y él nunca la había deseado completamente como a su ex. Al menos, no físicamente.

La ira se apoderó, feroz y satisfactoria, mientras miraba a su helado de chocolate perfecto. Terrence Grandchester adoraba la lógica y la razón y había pensado cuidadosamente a través de su respuesta. Él utilizó la honestidad, porque él era un hombre justo. Lo que la enfurecía era su incapacidad de verla como una mujer que tenía todo el derecho de estar

molesta cuando se había enterado que su esposo había besado a su ex amante. Él espera que ella estuviera calmada, civil, cortésmente perdonara su indiscreción, y seguir adelante.

Que se joda.

Con un suave movimiento, levantó el pesado, goteante recipiente, y lo tiró en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Él dejó escapar un grito y se levantó de un salto, derribando la silla, su rostro registrando incredulidad pura mientras el helado de chocolate y jarabe y crema caían sobre su cabeza, deslizándose por sus mejillas, y un túnel hacia sus oídos.

—¿Qué demonios? —Su rugido estaba llenó de confusión e irritación y una emoción sincera que la hizo sentirse mejor de inmediato.

Con satisfacción, se limpió las manos pegajosas en el paño de cocina y dio un paso atrás. Incluso logró una sonrisa agradable.

—Siendo el de mente clara, el hombre razonable que se supone debes ser, esperaba que empujaras a Susana lejos y cumplieras con el contrato. En su lugar, te besaste con ella en público, en el río, con tu lengua en su boca y tus manos sobre su cuerpo. Esta es mi respuesta de mente clara, razonable a tu traición, hijo de puta. Disfruta tu postre.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó por las escaleras.

Una semana después, Terry vio a su esposa trabajar la habitación y admitió que había cometido un error.

A lo grande.

Si él fuera menos hombre, desearía ser llevado de vuelta en el tiempo y volver a representar la escena con Susana y el beso. Él la rechazaría, con orgullo decirle a su esposa de sus acciones, y disfrutar de un resultado diferente. Ya que despreciaba tales deseos de corazón débil, sólo quedaba un recurso.

Sufrir.

Candy caminó entre los invitados como un pavo real resplandeciente, vestida de un atrevido escarlata en lugar del negro sofisticado que la muchedumbre de la élite favorecía. Su pelo recogido con rizos sueltos que caían libremente alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Aunque el clima se dirigía hacia el invierno y azotaba el valle con un viento helado, ella menospreciaba a la Madre Naturaleza al ponerse un material sedoso y resbaladizo, con un escote y tirantes para sostener todo el asunto. Por lo menos la longitud de su falda caía al suelo y se escondía sus piernas. Pero mientras caminaba, un destello de plata brilló alrededor de su tobillo, y revelando altos tacones de tiras rojas que no haría bien en las aceras heladas.

Ella prácticamente lo desafió a decir algo cuando apareció al pie de las escaleras, pero esta vez mantuvo la boca cerrada, comentó cortésmente lo bien que se veía, y la acompañó al auto. Todo el episodio fue acompañado por el frío silencio que se había adentrado una semana completa.

Irritación rasgaba a través de él. Ella había sido quien vertió un cuenco de helado sobre él. ¿Se había disculpado ella? No. Sólo lo trató con una neutral cordialidad que lo volvía loco. Ella se quedó fuera de su camino, se mantuvo en su dormitorio, y permaneció en silencio durante la cena.

Terry no quería saber por qué su distancia le hacía querer agarrarla y obligarla a mostrar alguna emoción. No quiso analizar la soledad comiéndose su interior, o por qué extrañaba sus partidas de ajedrez o de sus peleas o simplemente pasar el tiempo con ella en la noche. Echaba de menos las llamadas molestas en el trabajo con respecto a Otto o rogándole que adoptara un perro de su refugio.

En cambio, tenía lo que él había querido, en primer lugar.

Una esposa sólo de nombre. Un socio de negocios que se mantenía para sí misma y dirigía su propia vida.

Lo odiaba.

El recuerdo de su último beso pasó por delante de su visión. Pero sus palabras le dejaban perplejo. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sentía nostalgia por ella?

Él había pensado que la noche que llegó la policía había demostrado su interés. En su lugar, le había lanzado a Susana como prueba de que nunca podría desearla de la misma manera. Dios lo ayudara, él nunca había querido a Susana de la manera que él quería a su esposa. Nunca soñaba acerca de Susana y ardía en deseos de tocarla o reír con ella.

Nunca quería pelear o jugar juegos tontos o tienen una vida con Susana.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Terry tomó su copa y se movió por la habitación.

Quizás era el momento para averiguarlo.

—Alerta de esposo.

Candy levantó la vista y vio a Terry atravesando la multitud. Lo ignoró y centró su atención en Anthony y la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos. Movió su dedo hacia su nuevo amigo.

—Compórtate.

—¿No lo hago todo el tiempo, _cara_?

—Esta es la segunda vez esta noche que me alejas de mi marido.

Sus tacones resonaban en el piso de madera pulida mientras él la conducía al estudio de atrás. Su casa estaba decorada en ricos tonos tierra y borgoña, con toques de espejos dorados, tapices y esculturas de mármol que rompían el flujo de la pulida elegancia que impregnaba las habitaciones. Una ópera se reproducía en el hilo musical en todos los pisos. Anthony había decorado con una sensualidad subyacente que Candy apreciaba.

—Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, _signora_. Puedo decir que él te entristece esta noche.

Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró. Por primera vez, permitió que la cruda emoción de la confesión de Terry se escapara. Había sido difícil fingir que no importaba la semana pasada.

—Tuvimos una pelea.

—¿Quieres contarme al respecto?

—Los hombres apestan.

Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—A veces, sí. Otras veces, cuando ponemos nuestro corazón en las manos, somos maravillosos. Pero sobre todo tenemos miedo de abrirnos completamente ante otros.

—Algunos hombres no lo hacen.

—Sí. Algunos nunca lo hacen. Tienes que seguir intentándolo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Te voy a dar el número de mi amiga Paty. Prométeme que la vas a llamar.

Dio un largo suspiro.

—Si esto te hará feliz, la llamaré y la invitaré a cenar.

—_Grazie_. No puedo deshacerme de este extraño instinto que tengo acerca de ustedes dos.

—Ah, eres un Cupido de corazón, _cara_.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, bebió más champán y habló con más audacia y bailó con más compañeros, siempre cuidadosa de caminar por la delgada línea que separa la buena conducta y pasar un buen rato. Pronto, Terry renunció a tratar de comprometerla en una conversación en privado. Se quedó parado en el bar, bebiendo whisky y mirando. Su mirada la quemaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, incluso cuando se escondía detrás de las barreras de gente. Como si él la reclamara, sin una palabra o una caricia. La idea la hizo temblar de pura anticipación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba fantaseando con Terry haciendo una escena y arrastrándola fuera para seducirla. Como en una de sus novelas románticas.

Claro. El propio Sr. lógico. Tan poderoso como leer ciencia ficción y esperar a que los aliens se apoderen del mundo. Eso era mucho más probable.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Terry estaba enfermo y cansado de verla desfilar con varios hombres. Claro, ella sólo bailaba con ellos. Pero rara vez se había separado de Brown, cayendo en una casi fácil burla y un nivel de comodidad que le molestaba.

Se suponía que su matrimonio luciría sólido ante los otros. ¿Qué pasaría si volaban chismes sobre el conde italiano y Candy? El contrato de la línea costera sería aún más pegajoso, porque tal como negoció, fantaseaba con romperle la cara de niño bonito al Sr.

Smooth.

Oh, sí, estaba siendo lógico, todo bien.

Cuando Terry terminó su última copa y colocó el vaso en la barra, notó que el fuego del alcohol calentaba su sangre con una nueva resolución y arrancaba lejos las barreras a la verdad.

Quería hacer el amor con su esposa.

Él la deseaba de verdad, sólo por un rato.

Y malditas fueran las consecuencias.

Cortó al hombre racional que le gritaba que retrocediera, que esperara hasta mañana y terminaran los próximos meses en una educada convivencia.

Cruzó la habitación y golpeó su hombro.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Terry deliberadamente le apretó la mano. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro y luego se suavizó.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Sí. Creo que estoy listo para un montón de cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente preguntándose si estaba borracho. Él tomó el asunto bajo su control para separar a Anthony de ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Anthony, me pregunto si serías tan amable de llamarnos un taxi. No quiero correr el riesgo de conducir. Mañana mandaré a alguien a recoger el coche.

El Conde asintió con gracia.

—Por supuesto. Vuelvo en un momento.

Terry mantuvo su mano bloqueando la de Candy y la llevó hacia el guardarropa, decidido a no dejarla salir de su vista. En pocas horas, ella estaría en el único lugar donde no podía meterse en ningún problema. Y no por encima de ningún arco iris.

En su cama.

Ella parecía no notar que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Terry la observó mientras se colocó su abrigo y les dijo adiós a sus nuevos amigos.

Se sorprendió de que ella no sospechara que esta noche era oficialmente su noche de bodas. El conocimiento secreto lo volvió aún más impaciente por salir de la casa de Brown, donde finalmente la había seducido. Había sido una locura esperar tanto tiempo. Debía haber sabido que el sexo era la manera más rápida de asegurar el establecimiento de una relación.

El taxi llegó y se apresuraron a casa. Ella permaneció en silencio a su lado, mirando por la ventana e ignorándolo.

Él pagó al conductor y la siguió en su interior. Ella colgó su abrigo ordenadamente en el armario y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches.

Él sabía que la rabia era la forma más rápida de obtener su atención.

—¿Candy?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has acostado con él?

Su cabeza dio media vuelta, recordándole a la niña de El Exorcista. Su boca se abrió y un grito de asombro se elevó a sus labios. La feroz satisfacción desgarró a través de él ante su respuesta y la conexión entre ellos se volvió a encender y se prendió en fuego.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la parte de atrás del sofá. Se puso de pie delante de ella, con las manos en las caderas y reunió todo su poder para volverla loca como el infierno. Porque sabía que a través de su furia encontraría la honestidad, la mujer apasionada que se escondía tras el ridículo pensamiento de que él no la quería.

—Me escuchaste la primera vez. Me preguntaba si habían tenido tiempo de llegar a la habitación o si Brown simplemente te había tomado contra la pared antes del postre

Ella se arrancó el aliento y cerró sus dedos en puños apretados.

—No me enredé con otros hombres ni los besé en público porque tengo más respeto por nuestro matrimonio que tú. Igual que Anthony.

Su defensa inmediata de Brown hizo que una bola de rabia se torciera en la boca de su estómago como un montón de serpientes venenosas.

—Lo dejaste marcarte en frente de mis socios.

—¡Estás loco! Él fue un perfecto caballero. ¡En cambio tú estuviste todo encima de Susana en un estacionamiento público!

—Eso fue diferente. La aparté.

—Claro, después de pegar tu lengua a su boca. Ya terminé aquí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en ranuras.

—Todavía no.

Ella parpadeó y dio un paso atrás. Luego miró directo a sus ojos y lanzó el latigazo final.

—Yo voy a la cama. Tú, podrás controlar con quién no duermo, pero no tienes ningún poder sobres mis fantasías.

Su tono glacial contradijo las palabras burlonas pulsando en el aire entre ellos.

Él se rompió.

Terry se acercó a ella con una lentitud constante que la hizo retroceder con cada paso qué él daba hacia adelante. Su espalda se estrelló contra la pared cuando la alcanzó. Poco a poco, extendió las palmas de las manos contra la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su cuerpo enjaulando al de ella. Su amplia postura la atrapaba entre sus piernas.

Se agachó y dirigió sus palabras directo hacia sus labios.

—Si tanto quieres tener sexo, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—No estoy interesada en ti. —Su pulso golpeteaba salvajemente en su cuello contradiciendo sus palabras.

—Inténtelo de nuevo.

—Ve a jugar tus juegos mentales con Susana.

—Tú me deseas. ¿Por qué no lo admites, finalmente?

La furia salió de ella ondeando.

—Yo no te deseo. Sólo quiero tu dinero.

Él se percató de que su estratagema había funcionado antes, pero esta noche no le importaba.

Cerró la distancia una pulgada más. Los pechos de ella presionaban contra el suyo y sus pezones eran pequeños puntos rígidos apuñalando a través del material escarlata, pidiendo a gritos ser liberados. Su respiración era entrecortada y desigual, su perfume inundaba sus sentidos. Su puso duro y sus ojos se abrieron mientras toda su longitud palpitaba contra su pierna en demanda.

—Llama tu farol, nena.

Shock puro se registró en la cara de ella mientras él removía una de sus manos de la pared para desabotonarse casualmente su camisa, deslizar su corbata y luego tomar su barbilla con un agarre firme.

—Pruébalo.

Él estampó su boca contra la de ella, sin darle oportunidad para pensar o para arrepentirse, o rechazarlo. Invadió su boca, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la cueva negra y sedosa, cerrando los labios alrededor de su húmeda carne, chupando con fuerza.

Ella se agarró de sus hombros y dio un pequeño pero profundo gemido desde su garganta.

Luego, ella explotó.

Candy levantó la mano y enredó los dedos en su pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras le devolvía el beso y encontraba demanda con demanda. Sus caderas se levantaron para empujar contra él y su sabor y olor a invadían como una droga.

Su piel quemaba mientras todo ese deseo reprimido que había enterrado profundamente estallaba fuera de su cuerpo inundándola. Ella estaba hambrienta de su sabor, de sus manos quitándole la ropa y tomándola allí contra la pared, lo que quedó revelado ante su salvaje respuesta tan opuesta a su rígido control.

_Control_.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de ella y atravesó la bruma de la niebla sexual. Él había estado bebiendo. Si los interrumpían, podía dar un paso calmado retirándose con una explicación razonable de por qué el sexo no sería una buena idea.

El conocimiento debió hacerlo dos veces antes de patinar por los bordes de la mente de ella, hasta que arrastrara su boca lejos de la suya y halara los cabellos de su nuca.

Su cabeza se disparó. Él parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y ella captó la pregunta colgando en sus ojos. Candy se obligó a decir lo único que no quería decir.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que él diera un paso atrás, esperó a que la niebla lo borrara de su mente, esperó a que estuviera de acuerdo. Ella cayó en shock por segunda vez esta noche cuando él le sonrió… una peligrosa sonrisa masculina que le prometía placeres no dichos y sexo bruto, hambriento.

—No me importa.

Fácilmente la lanzó sobre su hombro como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana en lugar de una amazona. Con una gracia fácil, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sus pechos rebotaban contra su espalda y su vientre estaba aplastado contra el duro hueso de su hombro, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para informarle que este era un comportamiento cavernícola y que ya no era aceptado.

Dado que Candy amaba cada momento.

Él la tiró en la cama y terminó su striptease. Desabotonó su camisa y la tiró al suelo. Deslizó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Se quitó los pantalones en un movimiento rápido. Todo esto lo hizo mientras ella se extendía en el centro de la cama y lo miraba como si fuera su propio bailarín Chippendale privado.

Nop, era aún mejor.

Todo fibra, músculo y cabello castaño. Caderas recortadas, muslos duros y una erección que se erguía orgullosamente entre sus piernas, escondida tras un par de calzoncillos negros. Sus dedos se cerraron contra las palmas de ella mientras su fantasía se sumaba en la cama y se instalaba en su contra.

—Tu turno. —Su voz raspaba como papel de lija sobre sus orejas, una cara rugosa y otra lisa. Metió la mano detrás de ella y deslizó la cremallera. Sus músculos temblaban mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los tirantes de su vestido y se detenían. La respiración de ella se detuvo por el espacio de un latido del corazón y el peso de sus manos presionó contra la parte superior de sus pechos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sabía que él podía oírlo. La anticipación daba vueltas entre ellos hasta que ella luchó con un grito y él enganchó su dedo índice en el tirante y lo bajó.

_¡Oh, Dios!_

El aire frío se precipitó sobre su piel, pero su mirada quemaba mientras bebía la carne revelada. Sus pezones se endurecieron en puntos mientras la seda los capturaba brevemente y luego continuaba su camino. Él maniobró con cuidado sacando los brazos de los agujeros y luego movió la tela aún más abajo, exponiendo su vientre y sus caderas. Se detuvo y estudió cada centímetro de su desnudez con una silenciosa intensidad que la puso nerviosa, hasta que quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas. Él agarró el delicado tejido por ambos lados y comenzó a bajarlo por sus muslos, pantorrillas, luego arrancó sus sandalias y arrojó el vestido al suelo.

Sus alientos crecieron y cayeron juntos en un ritmo irregular, entrecortado. Calor líquido pulsaba y golpeaba entre sus muslos, enmascarado por el trozo de tela roja de la ropa interior que se había puesto con nadie en mente, salvo ella misma. Pero ahora Terry centraba su atención en esa dirección, sin decir nada, estudiando la cúspide de sus muslos, su pulgar ligeramente cepillando la línea de sus bragas mientras ella contenía el aliento y esperaba. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó a tocar la banda elástica, como poniendo a prueba su fuerza. Toda la atención de Candy se redujo a esos cinco dedos y la lenta tortura que otorgaban. Él exploró la raya entre sus muslos y luego trazó una línea invisible en el centro de su cuerpo. Miró cada reacción en silencio, como si ella fuera su esclava de amor y él un rey acostumbrado a la obediencia.

Ella explotó con pura frustración.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿vas a sentarte allí a mirarme toda la noche o vas a hacer algo?

Él dio una risa ahogada. Ese carnoso labio inferior tembló. Enganchó una pierna alrededor de la suya y se movió sobre ella en un rápido movimiento. Cadera a cadera, muslo a muslo.

Cada músculo presionaba contra el suyo. Cada centímetro de su deliciosa excitación se acunaba entre sus piernas. Trabajó en los pasadores del pelo y peinó cada mechón para que las ondas se desplomaran sobre sus hombros. Luego ladeó su boca y la mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja, tocando con la punta de su lengua la delicada concha de la oreja y luego dejó escapar un chorro caliente de aliento.

Ella dio un salto.

Él se echó a reír y le susurró contra su sien.

—Tengo la intención de hacer algo. He tenido pensamientos acerca de mirarte por tanto tiempo que me di cuenta de que lo disfrutaba. Pero parece que también tienes temperamento en la cama, así que voy a seguir adelante.

—Terry…

—Ahora no, Candy. Estoy ocupado.

Él le tapó la boca con la suya y hundió su lengua profundamente. Ella se arqueó como si el rayo de energía eléctrica la desgarrara. Sus dedos se aferraron a él mientras aguantaba y le devolvía el beso, ahogándose en el sabor del whisky y el calor masculino. Él le separó las piernas y la torturó con la promesa de sus manos y su pene, hasta que se volvió loca con necesidad, hasta que no hubo más orgullo o lógica, sólo el dolor de tenerlo dentro de ella. Su boca se movió hacia sus senos, chupando los pezones y mordiéndola. Sus dedos le acariciaron el vientre y las caderas y se engancharon bajo el cordón para jugar, un largo dedo índice moviéndose por debajo para poner a prueba su calor, empapado con su humedad mientras ella pedía a gritos más, siempre más.

Él le bajó las bragas y sumergió un dedo en lo más profundo, luego agregó otro, frotando delicadamente sobre la dura protuberancia escondida entre sus rizos, dándole solamente una probada hasta...

Ella gritó y sus caderas se resistieron mientas el clímax la tomaba con fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer mientras él se quitaba sus calzoncillos y se cubría con un condón. Se deslizó de nuevo sobre su sedosa longitud, los diez dedos entrelazados con los de ella y apretó sus manos juntas profundamente en las almohadas.

Candy parpadeó, aturdida por el abismo de sus ojos, un profundo y oscuro color azul que contenía una serie de secretos y un brillo de ternura que nunca había visto antes.

Él se apretó contra ella, buscando la entrada. Un cálido líquido se apresuró a salir facilitando su bienvenida mientras ella levantaba sus caderas para tomarlo. Apretó una pulgada y luego otra. Su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él y le entró el pánico, a sabiendas de que finalmente le pertenecía, sabiendo que nunca la querría de la manera en que ella

necesitaba.

Hizo una pausa, casi como si intuyera sus emociones.

—¿Demasiado rápido? Háblame.

Ella se estremeció con la pura necesidad, mientras lo sintió retroceder una pulgada.

—No, yo sólo, necesito…

—Dime.

Una fina capa de lágrimas rodó otra vez, sus emociones rodaron crudas y fáciles de leer para él.

—Yo necesito que me quieras. Sólo a mí. No es…

—Oh, Jesús. —Cerró los ojos. Candy observó pura agonía en su rostro. Se detuvo en su entrada y se inclinó para besarla.

Él acopló con ternura su lengua con la de ella, acariciándola, trazando la hinchada carne de sus labios en un acto mesura y humildad. Y cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró, ella contuvo el aliento mientras él finalmente la dejó entrar, la dejó ver todo y le dio lo que necesitaba.

La verdad.

—Siempre has sido tú. No quiero a nadie más, no sueño con nadie más. Sólo contigo.

Ella gritó mientras él se enterraba hasta la empuñadura en su interior. Su cuerpo abierto y aceptando su hinchada longitud, abrazándolo y exigiéndole más profundidad. Sus dedos se apoderaron de ella y apretaron con más fuerza en la almohada mientras comenzaba a moverse, lentamente al principio, uniéndose a ella en un ritmo. Ella despertó de nuevo con él y el camino en espiral girando tensó sus músculos, detuvo su respiración y se burló de ella con cada centímetro mientras se acercaba a su liberación.

Fue una brusca combinación de necesidad, ruda y primitiva, que se reveló en la honestidad de su contacto sexual como un dulce calor deslizándose desde la frente de él, mientras las uñas de ella se clavaron profundamente en su espalda hasta que explotó. El placer rompió otra vez en olas y pudo escucharlo gritar mientras se unía a ella, convirtiéndose en uno en ese momento.

Él se dejó caer y rodó para dejarla extender sobre él, con su mejilla apoyada en su musculoso pecho, su cabello desparramándose sobre su cara, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ningún pensamiento le reclamaba en ese momento, atesorando la profunda paz mientras se dejaba ir, segura en su abrazo. Se deslizó hacia el sueño mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

Terry salió de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, y desnudo buscó en la habitación algo de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de los Yankees, recordó su acuerdo y la cambió por una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de chándal. Sus labios se curvaron mientras recordaba la alegría de ella cuando los Yankees perdieron en los playoffs. Bajó las escaleras y preparó café, haciendo una pausa para mirar el sol luchando por salir de entre las montañas a la luz del amanecer.

A su juicio, este matrimonio estaba oficialmente consumado.

Terry pasó la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello y trató de pensar racionalmente. Seguro que no había pensado la noche anterior. No es que tuviera algún remordimiento. La sorpresa parpadeaba a través de él ante el darse cuenta. Había deseado a Candy durante mucho tiempo y anoche había demostrado el por qué. Todo era diferente con ella. La forma en que su cuerpo se acomodaba al suyo, la forma en que su placer lo satisfizo. Le encantaba la forma en que miraba a los ojos y arrastraba las uñas en su espalda experimentando múltiples orgasmos. Le encantaba la forma en que ella gritaba su nombre. Habían llegado varias veces a través de las horas, su hambre insaciable.

Pero no fue solamente lo físico lo que hizo el encuentro tan increíble. Fueron las otras conexiones, con su mente y alma. La manera en que ella le dejó ver su vulnerabilidad, el modo en que ella lo dejó entrar cuando ninguna promesa había sido hecha, ninguna palabra hablada.

Ella lo asustaba demasiado. Bebió una taza de la humeante bebida y se tomó un momento en la cocina para juntar sus pensamientos. Ellos necesitaban hablar. Su relación había alcanzado un giro en el camino y después de las últimas horas en su compañía, no sabía si él podría retroceder. Su intención original de evitar el sexo había sido para evitar las emociones.

Esto ya no era posible. Él tenía sentimientos por Candy: algún deseo, alguna amistad. Junto a otros elementos que él no era capaz de nombrar.

Al final del año, él todavía tenía la intención de alejarse. Realmente no tenían otra opción. Un matrimonio real con niños no estaba en su futuro. Pero por ahora, ellos podrían disfrutar el uno del otro en vez de luchar contra la atracción. Estaba seguro de que Candy sería capaz de manejarlo. Ella lo conocía, sabía que él no era capaz de tener un verdadero

compromiso a futuro, pero se dio cuenta de que sus emociones se adentraron más profundamente que una follada ocasional.

Él se asintió a sí mismo, contento con el resultado. Sí, ellos explorarían esta intensa atracción durante los próximos meses. Era una locura que ellos no aprovecharan la oportunidad.

Satisfecho por su lógica, sirvió una taza de café para su esposa y subió las escaleras.

Candy apretó su cara profundamente en la almohada cuando la realidad de la situación la golpeó como un tren de carga.

Ella había dormido con su marido.

No una. No dos. Sino al menos tres veces. Demasiado para llamarlo un loco error. Y también tremendamente intenso para atribuírselo a una sola noche de amor.

Mi Dios, ella nunca sería capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de él otra vez. Ella gimió y se forzó a mirar la situación con alguna neutralidad. Era difícil de hacer cuando sus muslos dolían y el olor a sexo se adhería a las sábanas. Ella todavía lo saboreaba en su lengua, todavía sentía la presión de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo ella podía esperar seguir adelante y pretender que la noche anterior no le importaba?

Ella no podría. Por lo tanto, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

_¿Por qué no mantener las cosas como estaban?_

Ella suspiró profundamente y trató de analizar sus emociones con la frialdad de un cirujano haciendo el primer corte. Sí, el pacto indicaba claramente no tener sexo, pero había sido para protegerlos a ambos de meterse con otras parejas. ¿Qué si ellos solamente continuaban tal cual? ¿Ella podría manejarlo?

Ellos se querían el uno al otro. Ella creía en su deseo por ella ahora; su cuerpo claramente le había dicho lo que su mente negaba. La noche pasada había sido mucho más que sexo, más bien una mezcla extraña de amistad, respeto, necesidad.

Y…

Ella tiró violentamente una barrera en aquel atemorizante pensamiento y siguió adelante.

¿Bien, entonces qué si ella sugiriera que ellos continuaran durmiendo juntos hasta que el año termine? Ellos mantendrían su amistad y acabarían con la horrible tensión sexual, disfrutando el uno del otro durante los próximos meses. Sí, sus profundos sentimientos por él la aterrorizaban. Sí, ella podía conseguir que rompiera su corazón cuando él se alejara. Pero ella lo conocía, sabía que tan obsesionado estaba él con su pésima educación, ninguna mujer ganaría su confianza.

No tenía falsas expectativas.

Candy ansiaba tomar un riesgo. Ella lo quería en su cama, quería tomar lo que podía por este corto tiempo y al menos tener los recuerdos. Estaría a salvo porque ella no tenía ilusiones.

Sus intestinos se sacudieron ante su último pensamiento pero no hizo caso de la advertencia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Terry vaciló, la taza de café en la mano. Un rubor débil manchó sus mejillas ante su intensa mirada, ella por accidente deslizó una pierna desnuda bajo la barrera del cobertor y rodó a su lado.

—Hola.

—Hola —ella repitió. Un silencio incómodo golpeó alrededor de ellos en una típica mañana después del episodio. Candy hizo señas hacia el café—. ¿Para mí?

—Oh, sí. —Él se movió hacia ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, le dio la taza, viendo como ella tomaba un sorbo del reconocido café tostado colombiano. Ella suspiró con placer después de saborearlo.

—¿Bueno?

—Perfecto. Odio el café suave.

Su labio inferior apretado ligeramente.

—Lo imaginé. —Él no dijo nada durante un tiempo mientras ella bebía. Él parecía esperar por una iniciativa, pero Candy imaginó que no podía preguntarle si ella durmió bien ya que ellos apenas habían cerrado sus ojos.

Su olor masculino subió a su nariz como un compañero buscando reconocimiento. Él no se había duchado. El delgado chaleco negro dejaba sus brazos y la parte superior de su pecho expuesto, sus pantalones colgando bajo la cintura, dándole una vislumbre de una piel bruñida y un vientre apretado. Un calor salvaje hormigueó entre sus muslos y ella se

movió ligeramente sobre la cama. Maldición si no se convertía en una ninfómana con este hombre. Una vez más y necesitaría un bastón para entrar en su librería, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —él preguntó.

Ella parpadeó y movió su cabeza hacia arriba. Un mechón de cabello castaño resbalaba sobre su frente, su mandíbula estaba oscurecida con una barba incipiente. Notó que él mantenía su atención en su rostro en lugar de la sábana deslizadiza que seguía cayendo y revelaba sus pechos. Habitualmente tímida, una pizca de malicia bailó a través de ella con la necesidad de probar su control. Se estiró delante de él para colocar su taza sobre la mesa de noche. La sábana se estiró, luego cedió cuando ella aflojó su agarre. El aire se precipitó sobre sus pechos desnudos y provocaron a sus pezones tensarse alcanzando el punto máximo. Ella fingió no notarlo y contestó su pregunta.

—Bien. Mis músculos un poco adoloridos, de todas formas. Necesito una ducha caliente.

—Sí, una ducha.

—¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

—¿Desayuno?

—Cocinaré algo una vez que esté vestida. No tienes que ir a la oficina hoy, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Querer?

—Sí. De desayuno.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en una mano y lo estudió. Él tragó con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula, como si tratara desesperadamente de prestar atención a sus palabras en lugar de su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Candy contuvo una risa y subió la apuesta inicial. Su pierna serpenteando desde debajo de la sábana, ella se estiró. Flexionó y meneó sus dedos del pie en el aire. Entonces enganchó su rodilla sobre la sábana y la dobló en un ángulo.

Terry aclaró su garganta.

—No tengo hambre. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Dijiste que no trabajarías.

—Correcto. —Su piel prácticamente se estremeció bajo su mirada lujuriosa. La excitación bombeando a través de sus venas ante el pensamiento de él avanzando lentamente a la cama para hacer el amor con ella otra vez, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ella reunió sus fuerzas y se fue a la yugular.

—¿Entonces, vamos a hablar de lo de anoche?

Él se estremeció, luego asintió. Cuando ella permaneció tranquila, él pareció forzado a responder algo.

—Anoche estuvo bien.

Ella se apoyó. La sábana realmente se cayó y se quedó puesta alrededor de su cintura. El torso desnudo, se apoyó en un codo y arrojó su cabello sobre su hombro y fuera de sus ojos. Ella ignoró el extraño sonido que él hizo y siguió la conversación.

—¿Sólo bien?

—No, no, fue genial. —Él hizo una pausa—. Realmente grandioso.

El hombre definitivamente se estaba rompiendo. Ella siguió.

—Me alegro. He estado pensando acerca de nosotros y hacia dónde vamos a partir de aquí. Podemos seguir adelante y optar por no dormir juntos otra vez. Manteniendo las cosas menos complicadas, ¿correcto?

Su cabeza se balanceaba hacia arriba y abajo mientras miraba sus pechos.

—Absolutamente.

—O podemos seguir.

—¿Continuar?

—Teniendo sexo.

—Mmmm.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

—¿Sobre qué?

Candy se preguntó si su mente se había desvanecido o si toda la sangre realmente dejó la cabeza del hombre para irse a otra parte. Un vistazo rápido confirmó sus sospechas. Su plan definitivamente funcionaba. Sólo necesitaba hacerle admitir que quería seguir durmiendo con ella y estaba segura que el resto funcionaría.

—¿Terry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a contestar la pregunta?

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿Seguiremos teniendo sexo hasta que el matrimonio haya terminado o volveremos a ser sólo amigos?

—¿Candy?

—¿Sí?

—Voto por el sexo.

En un momento ella disfrutaba de esta lenta tortura, al siguiente él la había sujetado, subiéndose encima de su cuerpo desnudo avanzando lentamente hasta encontrar su boca.

El beso era una caliente bienvenida en la mañana. Sus labios devoraron los suyos, su lengua se deslizó dentro para provocarla, divertirse y luego beber ávidamente. Él frotó su boca hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su línea de mandíbula raspando su carne sensible con su barba. Sus manos separaron la sábana de su cuerpo entonces él podría acariciarla y excitarla, construyendo el calor con movimientos rápidos, eficientes hasta que un gemido escapó de ella y separó sus muslos.

Él alcanzó la mesita de noche, entonces hizo una pausa cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —murmuró ella—. Para regular mis períodos.

Era todo que él necesitaba. Terry bajó sus pantalones de chándal, presionando sus palmas en el interior de sus muslos y se levantó. Ella jadeó. Clavando sus uñas en sus hombros. Y se aferró. Él la castigó por burlarse de él, llevándola hasta el borde mismo, luego se retiró cuando ella se balanceaba al borde del orgasmo. Él bajó su cabeza y probó sus pechos, lamió sus pezones, luego comenzó el ascenso otra vez, sólo para atraerla de nuevo. Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la almohada, extendiendo la mano tomó sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarla. Su barba áspera de la mañana rasguñando su piel.

—Ahora.

Él esperó con ese férreo control que ella tanto admiraba y odiaba. Una sonrisa sexy tirando en sus labios.

—Di por favor.

Ella rechinó los dientes con una maldición mientras ella se acercaba al borde otra vez. La locura arrasando a través de ella y Candy hizo un voto para nunca jugar juegos de poder con su marido nuevamente, porque su venganza era demasiado brutal. Ella arqueó sus caderas con feroz demanda.

—Por favor.

Él se hundió hacia adelante y ella subió vertiginosamente dentro de su clímax. Su cuerpo apretándose con convulsiones, se aferró a él avariciosa mientras él seguía. Todavía dentro de ella, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada a su lado. Su respiración entrecortada llenando el aire.

Ella cerró sus ojos durante un breve momento. El olor de almizcle, sexo y café se mezcló y se elevó a su nariz. Un diminuto destello de miedo se agitó cobrando vida mientras ella yacía en sus brazos. Después de una noche, su cuerpo lo acogió como su otra mitad. Candy no era del tipo de persona de meterse en encuentros sexuales casuales. Ella era del tipo que se enamora, con fuerza, y soñaba con felices por siempre.

Pero no había ningún final de cuento de hadas con Terry Grandchester. Él lo había aclarado desde el principio. Tenía que recordar sus limitaciones cada día, sobre todo después del sexo. Separar lo físico de lo emocional. Mantener su corazón guardado en una torre tan alta y tan fuerte, que incluso Rapunzel nunca habría escapado. _Disfruta tus orgasmos y un poco de amistad, luego aléjate._

Seguro. No hay problema.

Su corazón le gritó MENTIROSA pero ella lo ignoró.

—Supongo que esto sella el trato —dijo ella.

Él rió entre dientes y lanzó su brazo sobre su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó más cerca.

—Pienso que hicimos una elección lógica. Ahora tenemos algo más interesante que hacer que el ajedrez o el póker.

Ella mordió juguetonamente su hombro.

—No vamos a salir de nuestros torneos, amigo. Solamente condimentaremos un poco las cosas.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Alguna vez jugaste strip póker?

—Eres una mujer asombrosa, Candy.

—Lo sé.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572 y yazmina27**

**LizCarter.. sí, de hecho la página ya la tenía jejeje es genial, aún asi gracias por la recomendación. Oh y como siempre tenías razón, estos dos se carcomían de pasión, y bueno pues ya se comieron jejeje, saludos.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja eso de bien urgido es genial, y eso que apenas son unos días, pero como ves amiga ya no tuvo que esperar mas, saludos.**

**Cerezza0977.. oh si el anterior te pareció candente, que tal este? Tenías razón la fiesta de Anthony estuvo genial jejeje, saludos.**

**Skarllet northman.. jajaja lo siento ya no podrás disfrutar de la tensión sexual, pero que tal de unas escenas candentes?, saludos.**

**Rubi.. jajaja ese poli les arruino la noche jejeje, aunque mira nada más que ya la repusieron y con creces, saludos.**

**Monse.. hola, antes que nada gracias por escribir, me da gusto saber que la historia te ha gustado, te comento que actualizo diario excepto el domingo, y a menos que pase algo extraordinario no actualizo, pero siempre concluyo las historias, saludos y gracias.**

**Analiz.. pues la he buscado y no la encuentro, sin embargo seguiré haciéndolo porque también me suena bastante familiar, creo que la leí, si la encuentro te aviso. Esta historia es solo de 11 capis así que ya estamos llegando al final, saludos y de nada.**

**Dalia.. jajaja, si es genial su te beso pero luego somos amigos, concuerdo contigo Terry dice no no pero ya está tratando de entrar en la vida de Candy y como bien dijiste ahora si fue la vencida jejeje, ahora vamos a ver que sigue a parte del sexo, saludos amiga.**

**Erika L.. si, a mi igual me gustan las historias de Candy con caracter, y me encanta la forma en que negocio con Terry al principio, digo al principio porque ahora los dos no saben que hacer con su contrato jejeje, pues ahora tendrá que nombrar a todos los amiguitos de Otto gracias a Candy jejeje, y en este round yo creo que ninguno de los dos perdió, jejeje saludos amiga.**

**Carito Andrew.. jajaja, sí la verdad que los dos son geniales él con su orgullo de no siento nada y ella con el no debo sentir nada jejeje pero como vemos ya dieron un paso más, saludos.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja tenia mucho que no escuchaba como burro en primavera, pero tienes razón amiga así se quedo jejeje, oh y claro que ya nombro al pez y ahora gracias a ella ya tiene amiguitos jejeje, saludos.**

**Eunice97.. jajaja sí lo de Otto la verdad es que es muy lindo, y que tal ahora ya tiene amiguitos porque estaba solo jejeje, pues si que se morían pero no por un ratito sino por un ratoe jejeje, y ahora vamos a ver como siguen su contrato después de esto jejeje, salufos amiga.**

**Dulce lu.. jajaja sí están tus reviews amiga no te preocupes, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, que tal ya paso lo que esperábamos ahora a ver que hacen, saludos amiga.**

**Xochitl.. lo podemos dejar en caro? Como le dije a Lau en una ocasión si me dicen carolina siento que me llama mi mamá jejeje, de nada por los datos espero que te hayan servido, y que tal ya por fin se decidieron ahora que harán? Saludos amiga **

**Hola chicas hermosas! Buenas tardes les dejo el capí de hoy, espero les guste, bueno la verdad es que sé que les gustó jajaja, les comento que estamos a nada de terminar está historia, nos leemos mañana DLB**


	10. capítulo 9

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 9

No quiero ir.

—Te he oído la primera vez la segunda y la tercera. Ahora cállate y conduce por el camino poco a poco. El vino se volcará.

—Odio las funciones de familia.

Candy rezó por paciencia. Terry le recordaba a un chico que arrastraba los pies y quería quedarse en casa para jugar con sus juguetes en vez de ver a sus familiares.

Las últimas dos semanas habían volado y pasado en relativa tranquilidad, excepto por sus crecientes quejas con respecto al día de fiesta. Paty le había recordado que Acción de Gracias con los Grandchester era más que una pesadilla de Halloween, así que Candy evitó el encuentro con su esposo, pero se negó a dejarlo libre del proverbial gancho (no dejarlo evadir su responsabilidad de la situación).

—No tenemos otra opción. Como una pareja casada, se espera que aparezca para la cena. No habrá mucha gente allí, de todos modos. —Terry soltó un bufido.

—Voy a estar aburrido.

—Emborráchate.

Frunció el ceño y se pusieron en el camino de entrada. La pila de tartas y pasteles y el vino resonaron en el asiento trasero, pero se mantuvieron estables. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y estiró las piernas. La mordedura del viento de noviembre arrastró la falda a través de las gruesas medias que llevaba debajo de su mini. Ella se estremeció y miró la pila de coches que ya se alineaban en el césped.

—Sabía que llegaríamos tarde.

Sus rasgos cambiaron, se hicieron más suaves, más íntimos. Esas profundidades azules brillaban con los recuerdos de temprano esta mañana, del calor, sábanas enredadas, los gritos y largos besos húmedos. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Sus pezones se apretaron contra su suéter púrpura y un calor adolorido se agrupó entre sus muslos. Él extendió la mano y corrió un dedo por su mejilla, luego remontó ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Claramente pregunté si deseabas continuar o no, ¿recuerdas? —El calor se precipitó en sus mejillas.

—No deberías haber comenzado en primer lugar. Sabías que íbamos a llegar tarde.

—Podríamos pasar toda la cosa y pasar Acción de Gracias en la cama. —Su estómago se cayó por su murmullo bajo—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que estás tratando de sobornarme.

—¿Está funcionando?

—No. Vamos a ir. —Ella escuchó su risa baja detrás de ella. Él sabía que ella mentía. Siempre la tentaba. Después de dos semanas de sexo constante, todavía no se cansaba de su marido y un día en la cama con él sonaba como el cielo puro. Ella cargaba los pies y él agarró el vino. La puerta estaba abierta y se dobló de inmediato en el caos de la familia, con saludos y apretones de manos fuertes, bebidas lanzadas a las manos abiertas y la superposición de un millar de diferentes conversaciones.

—Hola, mamá. —Ella besó a y apreció el olor del rollizo pavo relleno con salchichas. Una nube de vapor fragante se elevó en el aire y la envolvió en calor.

—Huele muy bien. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias. Es increíble lo que el pago de la hipoteca hace por la carga de estrés. —El miedo disparó a través de ella. Se inclinó.

—Mamá, por favor no lo menciones ¿recuerda nuestro trato? — suspiró.

—Está bien, cariño. Estoy muy agradecida y se siente extraño no decir algo.

— ¡Mamá!

—Bien, mis labios están sellados. —Su mamá le dio un beso rápido y preparó la bandeja de antipasto. Candy cogió una aceituna verde de la bandeja de aperitivos.

—Voy a llevarla afuera.

—No te las comas todas en el camino. ¿Dónde está Terry?

—Hablando con papá en la sala de estar.

—Que Dios nos ayude. —Candy sonrió y se unió a su marido. Él alargó la mano hacia una aceituna negra y se la metió en la boca. Típico, pensó. A él le gustaban las aceitunas negras, a ella le gustaba las verdes. Así que de muchas maneras eran completamente opuestos. En otros aspectos, ellos estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

Su sobrina corrió por el pasillo. El pelo rubio miel caía sobre los hombros y las piernas y los pies estaban desnudos debajo de su vestido de fiesta verde, un rico terciopelo con una falda espumosa que la hacía parecer como una princesa de hadas. Dorothy se arrojó en sus brazos con un salto, y Candy la atrapó con facilidad. Ella se deslizó a su alrededor para descansar en una cadera.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Tía Candy, quiero un helado.

—Puedes tomar alguno un poco más tarde.

—Está bien. Quiero una aceituna.

—¿Verde o negra? —Ella hizo una mueca horrible que sólo un niño puede dominar.

—Las verdes son asquerosas. —Candy rodó los ojos a la mirada de triunfo de su marido. Terry agarró una aceituna negra y gorda y la colocó en la punta de su dedo.

—La niña tiene un gran paladar. Aquí tienes. —Se la ofreció y la vio masticar con deleite.

—¿Bueno?

—Hmmm. ¿Ahora puedo tomar un helado?. —Candy se rió.

—Después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Ve y dile a mamá que termine de vestirte.

—Está bien. —Dorothy corrió fuera y dejó a los adultos en medio de bebidas, comidas y ráfagas frecuentes de risa. Candy tomó nota de que su marido aceptó su consejo y comenzó a beber temprano. Sostuvo su whisky con soda con los dedos apretados. Asintió con la cabeza en varias conversaciones, pero mantuvo un aire de distancia que hizo su corazón doler. Entonces su mirada se rompió y se levantó encontrándose con la de ella. Fuego. El aire cargado y encendido alrededor de ellos. Él levantó la frente e hizo un gesto con divertida malicia hacia uno de los dormitorios. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió. Luego giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscar a sus primos.

Terry vio a su esposa, disfrutar de la cercanía de su familia. Recordó sus propios día festivos en su casa. Su madre bebía, mientras que su padre hacía pasar a todas las invitadas atractivas. Se acordó de poder entrar por las botellas de licor y cigarrillos, porque a nadie le importaba. Recordó el pavo extra relleno, cocinado por la criada y los regalos de Navidad cuando sus padres nunca se quedaban alrededor de ellos para verlos abrirlos.

Los Whites parecían diferentes. Genuina calidez palpitaba por debajo de todo el caos habitual. Incluso George parecía encajar de nuevo y debe haber tomado años a la hermana de para que por fin lo perdone. La familia de Candy podía haberse roto, pero había capeado el temporal y ahora parecía aún más fuerte.

Terry luchaba por hacer el papel del marido recién casado y no dejarse atrapar por el engaño. El pequeño resplandor de sentirse como en casa creció a un fuerte destello, pero lo apagó con un golpe decisivo. Esta no era su familia y él era tolerado sólo porque se había casado con Candy. Tenía que recordar eso. Un dolor sordo apretó contra su pecho, pero lo ignoró. Claro, que parecía que lo aceptaban, pero sólo porque ellos creían que su

matrimonio era real. Al igual que todas las cosas, la aceptación terminaría, también. Él podía también acostumbrarse a la idea inicial.

George le golpeó en la espalda y llamó a su hermano.

—Charlie, ¿has oído lo que Terry está haciendo en la línea costera?

Tío Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Es una de las pocas firmas que intentan renovar por completo todos los edificios. Estamos hablando a lo grande aquí. —George hinchado de orgullo—. Ahora tengo un médico y un arquitecto para presumir. No está mal, ¿eh?

Tío Charlie estuvo de acuerdo y le lanzaron un montón de preguntas a Terry sobre su carrera. En el interior, algo cambió. Les dio sus respuestas, pero la fuerte muralla alrededor de sus emociones rugió en señal de advertencia. George habló como si él no fuera su yerno, sino un verdadero hijo, comparándolo con Archie. tomó nota de sus comidas favoritas y las señaló con una sonrisa de placer cuando él casi se ruborizó bajo su atención. El tío Eddie lo invitó a su casa para echar un vistazo a su nuevo televisor de pantalla plana y ver a los Giants, parecía genuinamente encantado de tener otro varón en la familia.

Necesitando un descanso para aclarar su cabeza, se excusó y se dirigió por el pasillo para encontrar una habitación vacía. En su camino, distinguió un montón de risas de mujeres en la pequeña habitación de invitados. Candy sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos, su prima se presume y mecía al bebé con una gracia femenina natural. Las mujeres hablaban en susurros y atrapó el final de "buen sexo", cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

La mayoría se detuvo y lo miró fijamente en silencio.

Terry se movió en el otro pie, de repente sintiéndose incómodo con las miradas descaradas de todas las primas de Candy.

—Hola. Um, sólo busco una habitación vacía.

Ellas asintieron, pero mantuvieron haciendo un inventario sobre él. Por último, habló Candy.

—Usa uno de los dormitorios de atrás cariño, y cierra la puerta, ¿sí?

—Claro. —Cerró la puerta oyendo otra risita y luego todo el grupo se rompió en la histeria. Terry sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió de regreso. Él fue detenido en pleno vuelo por una niña de tres años.

—Hola.

—Hola —dijo él. Sus grandes ojos eran serios, tragó saliva, preguntándose si él tenía que tener una conversación con ella o si sería aceptable darse la vuelta y seguir adelante.

—Uh, estoy buscando el baño.

—Tengo que ir al baño, también —anunció.

—Oh. Muy bien, ¿por qué no buscas a tu mamá?

—Ella no está aquí. Tengo que ir, mucho. Vamos. —Ella tendió una mano pequeña y él entró en pánico. No había manera en el infierno que fuera a llevar a un niño al baño. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué pasa si hay un problema? Retrocedió unos pasos y negó con la cabeza.

—Uh, no, Dorothy, ¿por qué no consigues a tía Candy para que te lleve? —Su rostro un poco crispado.

—Me tengo que ir ahora. Con urgencia.

—Espera aquí. Se volvió y llamó a la puerta donde estaban las mujeres. Una vez más, se hizo el silencio más allá de la barrera de madera.

—¿Quién es?

—Terry. Uh, Candy, tu sobrina te necesita para ir al baño. —Una pausa.

—Estoy ocupada ahora, cariño. Sólo tienes que ir con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tomará un minuto. —Él oyó un murmullo bajo, entonces una carcajada. Terry se retiró, temeroso de admitir que no se podía manejar en el frente de un grupo de mujeres que juzgaban todos sus movimientos. Se volvió hacia la niña.

—Uh, ¿puedes esperar un minuto más? ¿Tal vez la abuela te llevará? —Dorothy sacudió sus rizos rubios saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Me tengo que ir ahora, por favor, por favor.

—Un minuto. —Corrió por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde estaba inmersa en el pavo relleno.

—¿?

—Sí, Terrence?

—Uh, Dorothy tiene que ir al baño y quiere que la lleves. —Ella se secó la frente con el codo y reanudó el hilván.

—No puedo en este momento, ¿por qué no la llevas? Sólo te tomará un minuto. Terry se preguntó lo que pasaría si él rompía a llorar. El horror de la situación lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción o Dorothy se orinaría los pantalones y diría sobre él y entonces estaría en serios problemas. Corrió de vuelta y la encontró saltando en un pie.

—Bueno, vamos a ir. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta. —Cantó la misma línea una y otra vez mientras él cerraba la puerta y levantó la tapa. Ella levantó su vestido y esperó, por lo que asumió que ella necesitaba ayuda con su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y tiró hacia abajo, luego la levantó en la taza del baño. Oyó un suspiro de alivio y un lento goteo constante que le decía que hasta ahora todo había funcionado bien. Su confianza regresó. Se puede manejar a una niña. No hay nada que temer.

—Quiero el helado. —Oh, mierda. Terry recitó las mismas palabras que había utilizado Candy y que funcionaron tan bien.

—Puedes tener un helado después de cenar.

—No, ahora.

Tomó aliento tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

—Definitivamente, puedes tomar un helado. Sin embargo, sólo tienes que esperar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Su labio inferior temblaba.

—Quiero el helado ahora. He esperado y esperado, prometo que voy a comer toda mi comida si me das un poco ahora. ¿Por favor? —Cayó con la boca abierta a sus súplicas sinceras. ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer? Terry se recordó a sí mismo que era un exitoso hombre de negocios. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser una niña? Él mantuvo su voz firme.

—Primero comes tu cena, entonces puedes tomar un helado. Tienes que escuchar a tu mamá y tu tía. —El labio inferior se tambaleó aún más. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de porcelana azul.

—Pero mamá, la tía Candy y la abuela nunca me escuchan. Prometo, prometo, prometo comer todo en mi plato, pero quiero un poco ahora. Puedes colarte en el congelador y lo voy a comer aquí y nunca voy a decir. ¡Y tú serás mi mejor amigo para siempre y para siempre! ¡Por favor!

Se retorció en puro terror pero se mantuvo en sus trece.

—No puedo. —Dorothy empezó a llorar. Al principio pensó que podía hacerlo. Un par de lágrimas y se habría tranquilizado y caminando de vuelta a su madre y aún así ser un adulto en todo este asunto. Pero ella abrió la boca y gritaba mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas suaves y rosadas. Sus labios temblaban y parecía tan miserable, Terry no podía soportarlo más. Después de rogarle que por favor se detuviera, ella continuó, él hizo lo único que quedaba.

—Bueno, voy a sacar el helado. —Ella se sorbió los mocos bellamente. Las gotas se aferraban a sus largas y rubias pestañas pegadas a las mejillas.

—Voy a esperar aquí. —Él la dejó en el baño y volvió a salir al pasillo. Se imaginó que se encontraría a un padre o un abuelo o una tía en el camino para detenerlo, pero él entró en la cocina llena de caos, abrió el congelador y encontró un helado. Sin embargo hizo una pausa, esperando a ser descubierto. Nada. Por lo tanto, desenvolvió el helado, tomó una servilleta, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Dorothy estaba todavía en el inodoro. Le tendió el helado y ella lo alcanzó con su mano regordeta y rompió en una de las más dulces sonrisas que jamás había visto en su vida. Su corazón dio un colapso rápido, ella lo miró a los ojos y le prometió el mundo.

—Gracias. ¡Vas a ser mi mejor nuevo amigo! —Orgullo pasó a través de él mientras ella disfrutaba de su helado. Los niños siempre tenían hambre de todos modos, por lo que era seguro que ella comería su cena, pero decidió que era mejor decirle que todo esto tenía que ser mantenido en secreto.

—Uh, ¿Dorothy?

—¿Qué?

—No te olvides que el helado es un secreto, ¿recuerdas? Entre tú y yo. —Ella asintió con la cabeza muy en serio.

—Emily y yo tenemos un montón de secretos. Pero no lo podemos decir a nadie. —Él asintió con satisfacción.

—Exactamente. Los secretos no se cuentan a nadie. —Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Terry, ¿estás ahí?

—¡Vete, Candy!, estamos bien. Estaremos afuera en un minuto.

—Tía Candy, ¿adivina qué? —Dorothy lanzó un grito—. ¡Tengo un helado!

Terry cerró los ojos. Deja a una mujer romper tu corazón. La puerta se abrió. Terry imaginando la escena ante sus ojos. Dorothy en el baño, comiendo un helado, mientras que él se agachaba en el taburete de mimbre frente a ella, sosteniendo un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano.

—¡Ah, mierda.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda —repitió Dorothy feliz—. ¿Ves mi helado, tía Candy? ¡Él me lo consiguió! Mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Terry esperaba la explosión. La risa. Cualquier cosa menos el silencio de la puerta del baño. Cuando finalmente consiguió valor para mirar hacia arriba, Candy lo miró con gran asombro, conmoción y otra emoción que no entendía. Casi ternura. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso a trabajar.

—En realidad lo hiciste en esta ocasión, pequeña. ¿Toma un último bocado y me lo das?

—Está bien.

Terry se preguntó por qué ella no discutió con Candy, entonces pensó que debería estar agradecido. Su esposa hábilmente envolvió el helado sobrante en un fajo de papel y lo enterró en la basura del baño. Ella dio un codazo a Terry a un lado, recogió a Dorothy fuera de la taza del baño y tomó el rollo de papel de él para limpiarla. Candy levantó la ropa interior de Dorothy, le arregló su vestido, lavó las manos de ambas y limpió con una

toallita la boca de la niña para eliminar cualquier evidencia. Luego Candy salió del cuarto de baño con una muy feliz niña de tres años de edad y un adulto confundido. Se agachó y se dirigió directamente al oído de Dorothy. Luego la niña asintió con la cabeza, luego partió para unirse a los invitados.

—¿Qué le dijiste a ella? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió con complacida autosuficiencia.

—Le dije que si dice una palabra acerca de cualquier helado, nunca tendría nada más de nosotros. Confía en mí, la niña habla nuestro idioma.

—¿No estás enojada? —Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Estás bromeando? No tienes idea de cuántas cosas he escondido a ese angelito. Ella lloró, ¿no? —Se quedó boquiabierto.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Me pasa todo el tiempo. No tenías una oportunidad. Ah, una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muy encendida en este momento, te mostraré exactamente cuánto cuando lleguemos a casa. —Asombro cortó a través de él.

—Estás jugando conmigo. —Ella le dio un beso de boca abierta, lengua a lengua, de esos que te hacen curvar los dedos de los pies y caer muerto.

—No. Pero tengo la certeza de que voy a jugar contigo más tarde.

—Entonces ella salió pavoneándose fuera de la habitación y lo dejó con una erección y una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Mujeres.

Dos semanas después, Terry se preguntó si todo el poder estaba perdido una vez un hombre tenía sexo con una mujer.

Su última presentación con Brown le aseguró que tomaría una decisión definitiva para fin de año. Él se retorció todo el maldito tiempo que habló con el hombre, quien inmediatamente le preguntó cómo se encontraba Candy, pero reflexionando, él manejó bien la situación.

Los inversionistas se habían reducido a Terry y StarPrises, una gran compañía ubicada en Manhattan. Tenía una última reunión para dar a conocer su modelo final y el diseño antes de navidad. Gracias a Dios Dysell lo apoyó, porque estaban más cerca de la batalla final. Desafortunadamente, Terry no tenía ni idea de qué manera se había influenciado el Conde y eso lo ponía malditamente nervioso. Deseaba regresar a casa y degustar una cena abundante y caliente, mirar el juego de los Giants y meterse en la cama con su esposa. Con toda la intensión de no dormir. Mientras abría la puerta, pisando con fuerza para quitar la nieve de sus zapatos y entrar, se preguntó cuán rápido podía comer, ver el

marcador y luego avanzar hasta la parte importante cuando pisó una gran pila de mierda de perro.

Rugió con indignación y levantó su zapato. Cuero italiano cocido a mano ya teñido de un marrón más oscuro de lo previsto. Su hermoso piso de madera manchado. El hedor del excremento en vez del de la comida. Iba a matarla.

—¡Candy!

Ella salió rápidamente de la cocina, se ruborizó de culpa o por pena, luego se detuvo. Una sombra delgada se escondía detrás de ella. Los ojos de Terry se entrecerraron mientras tomaba al perro sarnoso que había arruinado su sueño. Y decidió que con o sin sexo, esta mujer ya no tenía control.

—Se va. Ahora.

—Pero…

—Lo digo en serio, Candy. Por el amor de Dios, quiero a ese perro fuera de mi casa. Mira lo que acaba de hacer.

Ella desapareció, luego procedió a limpiar el desastre con una bolsa para la basura y un fajo de toallas de papel. Él cuidadosamente se quitó el zapato y pasó de largo el excremento mientras la observaba concentrada en la tarea y en su explicación igual de fervorosa.

—Sólo escucha por un momento. Me di cuenta que no podemos quedárnoslo, ni siquiera trataré de convencerte, pero el albergue llamó y me dijo que su tiempo se había acabado y que lo pondrían a dormir hoy. No sé por qué nadie lo quiere, es un perro encantador, y si podemos conservarlo por un día o dos te prometo que le encontraré un hogar.

La sombra rondaba desde la cocina, sus ojos amarillos no reflejaban emoción alguna mientras el canino esperaba el veredicto. Terry dio un gruñido de disgusto.

—Nadie lo quiere porque es el perro más feo que he visto. Podría ser peligroso.

Ella jadeó.

—Es muy dulce, ni siquiera sabe gruñir. Del albergue me dijeron que lo encontraron en un camino desértico con una pata rota. Fue arrollado probablemente por un auto.

Mierda.

—Sé que es sucio pero creo que es inteligente y nunca nadie lo ha entrenado. Lo mantendré en el cuarto de atrás y limpiaré y prometo que se irá de aquí en pocos días. ¿Por favor, Terry? Sólo dame un par de días.

Irritado por la súplica y su reacción, se quitó su otro zapato y caminó hacia el perro. Como en desafío se posó en frente de él y esperó por alguna señal de violencia o de comportamiento callejero como una excusa para lanzarlo a la calle.

Pero no obtuvo nada. Ningún movimiento de cola, ninguna inclinación de cabeza, ningún gruñido. Simplemente… nada… de parte de un par de ojos amarillos vacíos.

Un escalofrió bajó por su espalda y le dio la espalda al perro, decidido a no verse afectado.

—Sólo una par de días, lo digo en serio.

Ella se veía aliviada y agradecida que empezó a preguntarse si en realidad él tenía alguna clase de poder. Luego decidió aprovechar su ventaja.

—¿Ya tienes lista la cena?

—Casi lista. Filetes de salmón con verduras frescas y arroz pilaf. El vino está enfriándose. La ensalada está lista. Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para ver el juego de los Giants.

Inclinó su cabeza, impresionado por su total conocimiento de lo que un hombre le gusta cuando regresa. Decidió dar otro paso más con su prueba.

—Creo que tomaré una ducha primero.

—Te traeré una copa de vino entonces. Puedes comer en frente de la televisión.

—Quizá lo haga.

Ella se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y acompañarlo escaleras arriba. Terry decidió que algunos días con el perro valdrían la pena su gratitud. Con aquel pensamiento agradable, entró a su dormitorio y se quitó la ropa.

Candy escoltó a su perro temporal de nuevo al cuarto de atrás, que había sido cubierto con viejas y rasgadas sábanas que ella encontró en su apartamento. Lo puso cómodo le dio comida, agua y le dio un beso en su cabeza. Su corazón se rompió un poco cuando notó que nunca agitaba su cola. Ni una vez. Algo sobre este perro la alejaba, pero estaba contenta sólo por el hecho de haberle conseguido más tiempo para encontrarle un cariñoso hogar.

Era hora de servir a su esposo.

Sirvió una copa de vino y subió las escaleras. El sonido de la ducha hacía eco por todo el pasillo y su vientre se apretó ante la deliciosa anticipación. Ya una humedad se filtraba entre sus muslos ante la idea de hacer el amor con Terry. Sus pezones se endurecieron mientras abría la puerta del baño entre una nube de vapor y ponía la copa de vino en el lavamanos. Luego empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Tu vino está en el lavamanos, cariño.

Su voz salió hecha un murmullo.

—Gracias.

Ella deslizó la cortina de la ducha, entró a la cabina de mármol y sonrió.

—De nada.

El hombre lucía como si hubiese sido golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo.

Ella tomó la oportunidad para deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Marcados y húmedos músculos presionados contra sus curvas, un mapa de duras líneas y de piel áspera la hicieron enloquecer. No se cansaba de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que nunca se habían duchado juntos antes, nunca habían llegado hasta ese nivel de intimidad, pero él parecía acomodarse en la situación perfectamente.

Y literalmente.

En dos segundos, su erección aumento y pulsó demandante, él rugió desde lo profundo de su garganta y la tomó, su boca en la de ella para probar y exigir placer.

Su lengua entraba y salía con delicadeza, sólo puro deseo, ella clavó sus uñas en su húmeda piel y se acercó más a su cuerpo lleno de jabón tanto como pudo soportarlo. La ducha dejaba caer agua sobre ellos como una cascada, el cabello de ella caía sobre su rostro mientras frenéticamente movía sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Ella le regresó el beso con fuerza, su lengua enrollándose con la de él, luego se alejó y se arrodilló en frente de él.

—Candy.

—Cállate. —Abrió su boca y lo tomó profundamente. El agua caía en su cabeza y en su espalda, ella deslizó su lengua alrededor de las líneas surcadas de su pene, amando su sabor, su textura y las bajas maldiciones que salían de su boca que revelaban su placer.

Él la alzó de nuevo con un frenético movimiento, se acomodó en una gran postura con sus piernas separadas y tiró de ella hacia su pecho. Se detuvo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Luego la llevó con fuerza hacia la sensación de su pulsátil extensión.

Ella jadeó. Se impulsó en su interior y sus músculos se apretaron dándole la bienvenida. Fiero deseo la atravesó mientras él tomaba sus caderas y la impulsaba de arriba abajo. Ella gritó y mordió su hombro mientras las emociones se ponían más feroces, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y agitó su mojado cabello y gritó mientras llegaba al orgasmo sobre él.

La siguió hasta que ella se desplomó sobre él, sus rodillas y piernas temblaban, se apoyó contra su pecho, presionando besos sobre él mientras prácticamente ronroneaba de satisfacción. La sostuvo por un largo tiempo, bajo el punzante vapor de agua y cuando finalmente ella alzó su cabeza, él alisó su cabello.

—El perro puede quedarse por una semana.

Ella rió y deslizó sus dedos por las líneas de su rostro, amando la manera en la que lucía, cuando se relajaba y bromeaba con ella. Amando cada obstinada parte de este hombre quien era su compañero de negocios, su esposo y mucho más.

—No hice esto por el perro. Fue por razones puramente egoístas.

—Mi tipo de mujer.

—Te traje vino. La cena está lista.

Él no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándola. Increíblemente, el latido de su corazón se aceleró y sus pezones se endurecieron. Casi embarazoso, se giró para irse pero él la detuvo y su sonrisa se tornó lasciva mientras deslizaba una mano hacia abajo y deslizaba un dedo en su interior.

Contuvo la respiración mientras su pulsó se aceleraba, mientras él engatusaba el pequeño y palpitante capullo para que floreciera y ella apretó sus hombros y agitó su cabeza ante el poder que él tenía sobre ella.

—No puedo…

—Si puedes. De nuevo, Candy.

Presionó más profundamente, lo movió hacia adelante y atrás contra sus labios hinchados y sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con los suyos. Él se puso de nuevo duro, separó sus piernas y se impulsó hacia adelante. Ella lo cabalgó con un desenfreno que no había mostrado a ningún otro amante y luego cuando su cuerpo temblaba por las réplicas, él la sostuvo, cerró la llave y suavemente la secó. Sus movimientos eran tiernos, sus ojos cerrados mientras parecía retener ciertas emociones hacia ella. Ella le permitía sus secretos, y tomaba lo que él le daba con una codicia que la sorprendía por su intensidad. Pero él nunca lo sabría. Nunca entrevería cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia él, o descubriría el secreto que siempre había sospechado y que finalmente se admitía a sí misma.

Ella lo amaba.

Completamente, cada parte de él, bueno o malo, su amigo y amante, compañero y rival. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, dándole todo, aun cuando ella supiese que él no la amaba. Escondió aquel conocimiento en un lugar secreto en su interior. Luego se dio cuenta que tomaría lo fuese que él le ofreciera, aunque nunca fuese suficiente.

Ella lo besó una vez más, sonrió y mantuvo la tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Listo para la cena?

Desconcierto pasó por su rostro, casi como si él supiese que ella le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero luego él le regresó la sonrisa.

—Sí.

Tomó su mano y la guió afuera.

—Aléjate.

El perro simplemente lo miró sin expresión alguna. Terry miró por la ventana a la nieve cayendo y miró su reloj. BookCrazy había cerrado hace algunas horas y Candy aún no estaba en casa. Los caminos estaban congelados, el pronóstico declaró que estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve antes de vacaciones. Todo el mundo parecía muy contento porque podría ser una blanca navidad. Personalmente a Terry no le importaba

siempre y cuando despejaran los caminos y la energía se mantuviese.

Hizo una cara cuando pensó en Candy llamándolo avaro. Ella lo volvía loco con su amor por las festividades, con la decoración de la casa, su insistencia por un árbol real, incluso haciendo galletas de navidad. Que lucían mejor de cómo en realidad sabían. Cuando le dijo la verdad, le había lanzado una galleta. Al menos el sabueso había limpiado las migas.

Terry miró de nuevo a la puerta. El flacucho canino se escondía detrás de la esquina y lo miraba con esos ojos amarillos. La semana casi se terminaba, y el perro finalmente se iría. No le gustaba la manera en la que el perro lo seguía y lo observaba a cada momento. No actuaba como un perro normal que ladraba, movía la cola y sorbía su agua. Éste le recordaba a un fantasma. Candy lo forzaba a comer, a beber y le enseñó a caminar. El perro hacia todos los movimientos pero sus ojos permanecían distantes, como si esperase que la verdad fuese revelada. Como si esperara ser tirado de nuevo en esa autopista. Solo. De regreso a la autopista. Solo.

Terry sacudió su cabeza, enojado por el escalofrió que bajó por su espina. Últimamente había estado teniendo sueños con el perro del cual Richard le había hecho deshacerse, sueños que lo perseguían hasta que llegaba con su esposa a la mitad de la noche para exorcizar las persistentes imágenes. Se encontró a si mismo haciendo eso con mucha frecuencia últimamente. Perdiéndose en su cuerpo, en la calidez y el calor, hasta que el frio profundo que llevaba dentro de sí mismo se suavizaba y los afilados bordes se difuminaban.

El Volkswagen amarillo aparcó en la entrada y alivió se deslizó por él. Ella abrió la puerta delantera y piso sus botas para quitar la nieve, riendo con puro placer mientras quitaba los blancos copos de su cabello.

—¿No es genial? Vamos a tener otra nevada la próxima semana así podremos tener una blanca navidad.

—¿Por qué te tardaste?

—¿Estabas preocupado? —Le lanzó una mirada burlona y se quitó el abrigo.

—No. Pero te dije la semana pasada que tu coche necesitaba llantas nuevas. ¿Ya lo hiciste?

—Aún no.

—No puedes andar por la nieve con llantas malas. Te dije que tomaras el BMW y dejaras tu coche.

Ella arrugó su nariz.

—Odio el BMW, me pone nerviosa. Además, he conducido en climas peores que éste con coches aún peores. Oh, el fuego se siente bien. —Calentó sus manos y estornudó. Maldito resfriado, simplemente no se pasa. ¿Tienes algún vino de festividades para esta noche? creo que darán ¡_Qué bello es vivir!_* Esta noche a las nueve.

Él frunció el ceño ya que claramente ella trababa de ignorar su consejo.

—Esa película es cursi. Has estado enferma durante los últimos días. Necesitas ir al doctor.

—No tengo tiempo. Las festividades son las épocas más ocupadas en la tienda.

—Te recogeré mañana. Te dejaré en la librería tomaré tu auto y compraré llantas nuevas. De cualquier forma, deberías deshacerte de esa cosa. Simplemente comprar uno nuevo.

Ella hizo un sonido tosco.

—De acuerdo señor ricachón. No puedo permitirme un auto nuevo ahora y sucede que me gusta mi escarabajo.

—Yo te lo compraré.

—No gracias.

Frustración pellizcó en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ella proclamó en voz alta que su motivo para casarse era el dinero. ¿Entonces por qué no tomaba su dinero? Le había ofrecido libertad con el café. Un auto nuevo. Un nuevo maldito guardarropa, para él parecía perfecto. Todo el mundo tomaba su dinero, que era lo más sencillo para dar. Pero no, no ella, se rehusó a tomar un centavo más de lo que el contrato estipulaba y aún lograba hacerlo sentirse culpable. Ella lo volvía loco.

—Eres mi esposa y tengo permitido comprarte un coche.

—Un coche no está en el contrato.

—Tampoco el sexo.

Él esperó a que ella perdiera su temperamento pero ella simplemente rió Luego estornudó de nuevo.

—Sí, supongo que estás en lo correcto. Pero me quedo con el sexo y digo no al coche.

Él pisó con fuerza y el perro se encogió.

—Tómalo como un regalo entonces.

—Puedes comprarme flores si lo deseas, pero no me deshago del coche. Hombre, ¡estás de un genio hoy!

—No estoy de humor. —Al pronunciar la oración, se puso aún más enojado. Su negativa hacia su acusación más verídica—. ¿Por qué no me dejas darte algo agradable?

Se dejó caer en el suelo frente al fuego, se deshizo de sus zapatos y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Déjalo quedarse.

Se hizo el tonto.

—¿A quién?

—Al perro.

—Te di tiempo Candy. Me prometiste que se habría ido el viernes. No quiero un perro. No lo quiero. —Él esperó el ataque y se armó para ganar la discusión con lógica pura.

En vez de eso, ella asintió, sus ojos quietos y un poco tristes.

—De acuerdo, se habrá ido mañana.

La culpa roía sus entrañas. Quería tomar el perro y llevar a la perrera esta misma noche. En vez de eso, observó a su esposa extender sus brazos y empezar a canturrearle al perro. El feo y amarillo perro avanzó hacia adelante y se detuvo en frente de ella. Con lentos movimientos, ella se acercó y puso una mano bajo la mandíbula del perro, acariciándolo bajo su cuello mientras ella murmuraba disparates. Luego de un momento, los músculos se relajaron y las orejas se lanzaron hacia atrás. En pocos minutos, instó al perro para que se acostara en su regazo y siguió acariciando su pelaje, más suave ahora que ella lo había bañado, un poco más abundante ahora que lo había alimentado.

Terry vio toda la escena del perro ante sus ojos, una mezcla de pasado y presente, una batalla entre la soledad y el riesgo del dolor. Y por primera vez en semanas, el sabueso pareció rendirse por sólo un breve instante, se permitió disfrutar de los movimientos tiernos de alguien que proclamaba amarlo.

Y Terry vio su cola empezar a moverse con fuerza.

El pequeño movimiento estaba perdido en su esposa, quien se calentaba en frente del fuego con dos heridas y perdidas almas a su lado. Lo dio sin ganancia propia, sin un objetivo que necesitase alcanzar. El amor no era un precio sino algo que le pertenecía y que compartía libremente. Todas las noches ella lo tomaba profundamente en su cuerpo y no reservaba nada. La mujer quien era su esposa era fiera, una criatura orgullosa que lo destrozaba y humillaba y se dio cuenta ante el brillo del fuego, que la amaba.

Estaba enamorado de su esposa.

El reconocimiento llegó como una ola que lo arrastraba, lo derribaba y lo levantaba de nuevo, tosiendo y con moretones, agitando su cabeza mientras se preguntaba qué diablos había ocurrido. Se quedó ahí de pie en medio del cuarto mientras ella lo ignoraba y observaba su vida desviarse de la vía principal hacia una camino lleno de piedras, maleza y baches. Tambaleándose por la emoción, dio un paso atrás como si se arrepintiera de todo el desastre.

Hijo de puta.

Estaba enamorado de su esposa.

—¿Terry?

Abrió su boca para responder, tragó y trató de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Si no quieres ver la película dame otra sugerencia. Pensé que nos embriagaríamos en frente del fuego y veríamos la nieve, pero si estás irritado, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Ella estaba hablando sobre películas y él acaba de experimentar la crisis más grande de su vida. Terry cerró sus ojos y luchó con las emociones que quemaban hasta el último desmoronamiento de la pared y la dejaban en ruinas. Como si el perro reconociera a un antiguo compañero de guerra, alzó la cabeza y lo observó.

Luego Terry supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Demasiado nuevo para expresar sus emociones verbalmente, demasiado confuso para ver como jugaría esta nueva mano, esa giratorias y desordenadas emociones explotaron a través de él hasta que sólo pudo revelarlas de una manera.

Cruzó el cuarto y se arrodilló en frente de ella. El perro hizo un pequeño farfullo y se movió de su regazo para desaparecer en la cocina. Candy miró a Terry con cuestionamiento en sus ojos mientras él plantaba una mano en su mejilla y estudiaba su rostro. Como si la viese por primera vez, observó cada facción y se dejó caer en el abismo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Candy escuchó a su marido decir las palabras y su corazón se detuvo y luego golpeó a un ritmo desigual. Ella no sabía lo que era diferente esta vez, pero sintió que habían llegado a un cruce en el camino y él estaba eligiendo el camino menos transitado.

Habían hecho el amor todas las noches desde la fiesta de Anthony, a veces lento, a veces caliente y frenético. Le susurró palabras eróticas y felicitaciones, diciéndole que ella era hermosa y él la quería. Pero nunca la había mirado fijamente a los ojos como si supiera quién era. Como si quitara las capas exteriores para revelar la pulpa de la fruta madura por debajo, Candy se sentía expuesta a él. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que él retrocediera. En su lugar, cubrió sus mejillas con sus palmas y se habló directamente contra sus labios.

—Eres mi esposa y quiero hacerte el amor.

Entonces él la besó cálida y tan lentamente que le calentaba la sangre, como el jarabe cuando se vierte sobre los panqueques calientes, hasta que su cuerpo se puso flexible y sus labios se abrieron a él, sus lenguas se apareaban a un antiguo ritmo que el hombre y la mujer habían bailado desde hace siglos.

Poco a poco, apoyó la espalda en la alfombra y se quitó la ropa, haciendo una pausa para saborear y tocar cada centímetro de piel que se mostró a él con una reverencia que la excitó, la humilló y la hizo querer aún más.

Ordenándole tranquilamente, le separó las piernas y se arrodilló, separando los pliegues que ocultaban su sexo con dedos gentiles. Y entonces él la besó, con su lengua y los labios empujándola hacia el borde, haciendo caso omiso de sus movimientos frenéticos para tirar de él hacia arriba hasta que ella llegó a su clímax dura y arqueada debajo de él. Él cogió sus caderas y continuó besándola, hasta que un sollozo quedó atrapado en la garganta y le rogó, le suplicó...

Él subió hacia arriba y se detuvo en su entrada.

—Mírame, Candy.

Medio drogada, ella abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que amaba con todas las partes de su ser, esperando que él la reclamara, a la espera de tomar cualquier cosa que él le podía dar.

—Siempre has sido tú. — Él hizo una pausa, como para estar seguro de que ella escuchaba y entendía las palabras. La intensidad brillaba dentro de las profundidades de color azul. Él la agarró por los dedos, como si tratara de hablar más allá de las palabras.

—Y siempre lo vas a ser. —Él empujó y ella gritó. Sin quitar en ningún momento los ojos de ella, manteniendo unidos sus dedos, él se enterró hasta la empuñadura y comenzó a moverse. Cada vez que él volvía a entrar, reclamaba algo más de su cuerpo. Las apuestas habían cambiado y ahora iba por su corazón. Él continuó dando todo de sí mismo, empujándola con movimientos lentos y firmes hasta que ella estaba al borde del acantilado. Esta vez, cuando ella llegó al clímax, él la siguió, agarrando sus manos todo el tiempo que compartió el viaje. Y cuando empezaban a caer hacia atrás, él la tomó en sus brazos en frente del fuego, le dio un beso en su sien y se acostó con ella en el delicioso silencio que se estableció sobre ellos como la perezosa nieve a la deriva en el suelo. Se dio

cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a decir todavía, ella se aferraba a la esperanza, incluso cuando se maldijo por haber tenido el pensamiento que pudo pertenecerle a ella.

Un rato después, somnoliento y con el delicioso calor que radiaba su cuerpo, le susurró a ella. —El perro puede quedarse.

Ella se levantó por un momento y se preguntó si había oído bien.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi regalo para ti. El perro puede quedarse.

Abrumada, buscó las palabras para expresar lo que le había dado y al igual que él, no encontró ninguna. Así que le alcanzó de nuevo y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y le vio de otra manera.

Al día siguiente, Terry miró a su esposa muy enferma y meneó la cabeza. —Te lo dije.

Ella gimió y se volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada, luego le dio una tos seca.

—Se supone que no debes decir esas palabras. Necesito más Nyquil.

Él colocó la bandeja de líquidos incluyendo la sopa de pollo, el agua y el zumo a su lado.

—Diablos, no, no, con los antibióticos y el jarabe de la tos con codeína. El médico me advirtió. No más spray nasal, tampoco. Leí un artículo sobre el tema.

—Quiero a mi madre.

Él se rió y le dio un beso en el pelo enredado.

—Tienes la televisión y el mando a distancia. Una caja de pañuelos. Una novela romántica y el teléfono. Descansa un poco y volveré pronto.

—Tengo que llegar a la librería. Paty apesta en el servicio al cliente.

—Ella puede manejarlo durante el día. Piensa en todos los hombres que ella encantará para comprar más libros. Toma tu sopa.

Ella refunfuñó algo y él suavemente cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Terry saltó al Volkswagen con un aire de satisfacción. Con ella enclaustrada en la cama, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de conseguir nuevas llantas y un cambio de aceite en su oxidado cubo. Él, personalmente, le había acompañado al doctor, obtenido la prescripción, se detuvo en la farmacia para el suministro, y luego la colocó debajo de las

cubiertas.

Una parte de él observaba la escena desde arriba, y notó que actuaba como un marido. El marido real, no uno falso. La peor parte fue la profunda satisfacción que le dio.

Dejó el coche fuera, tomó todos los papeles de la guantera, y se sentó a esperar. Él esperaba que mantuviera los papeles del mecánico en el revoltijo y comenzó a analizar a través de las facturas. La carta formal del banco lo detuvo en seco.

Leyó la carta y tomó nota de la fecha. Más de un mes atrás. Después de la boda. Después de haber conseguido el dinero. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Su BlackBerry sonó. Distraído, lo cogió.

—¿Hola?

—Te ha tomado un tiempo tomar mi llamada.

Los recuerdos de su pasado lo arrastraron de vuelta. Con una larga práctica y con el corazón frío, junto con su tono de voz dijo:

—Richard. ¿Qué quieres?

Su padre se echó a reír.

—¿Es el tipo de saludo que recibo de mi propio hijo? ¿Cómo estás?

Terry dejó la carta en su regazo y se fue a través de los movimientos. —Estoy bien. ¿De regreso de México tan pronto?

—Sí, me casé.

Esposa número cuatro. Su madre podía salir de su escondite para crear problemas, ese parecía ser el patrón. Paty y él eran sólo peones para hacer el juego más interesante. Náuseas arañaba sus entrañas.

—Felicitaciones. Escucha, me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para charlar.

—Tengo algo que discutir contigo, hijo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

—Sólo necesito una hora, como mucho. Haz tiempo.

La advertencia pasó a través del teléfono. Terry cerró los ojos mientras luchaba con su instinto. Será mejor reunirse con él, por si acaso Richard tenía alguna retorcida idea de ir detrás del paraíso e impugnar el testamento. ¡Qué lío!

—Está bien. Nos encontraremos a las tres. Planet Diner.

Apagó el teléfono y miró a la carta. ¿Por qué Candy mintió sobre el uso de los ciento cincuenta mil dólares? ¿Estaba involucrada en algo que nunca había sospechado? Si ella solicitó un préstamo del banco para el café y fue rechazado, ¿dónde tenía su dinero?

Las preguntas giraban en su mente y no tenían sentido. Por alguna razón, ella no quería que se descubriera la verdad. Si ella realmente hubiera querido más dinero, le habría pedido que re-firmara los papeles del préstamo y sería una aval garantizado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Esperó por el coche y tomó un viaje a la oficina para ganar tiempo. Hizo una llamada rápida para ver cómo estaba, confirmado que iba a estar bien hasta que él terminara su almuerzo con Richard. La tentación le instó a hacer algunas preguntas serias, pero otra parte de él se preguntaba si quería saber la verdad. Podría estar enamorado de ella, pero en el fondo todavía no había cambiado. Él no podía ofrecerle estabilidad e hijos. Finalmente, si se quedaba, ella acabaría odiándolo. El terror le carcomía el pensamiento.

Richard estaba esperando en una cabina de la esquina. Él estudió al hombre que compartía su sangre. El dinero y la pereza parecían estar de acuerdo con él. Su cabello había sido aclarado por el sol mexicano y el oscuro bronceado que se alineaba sobre su rostro le dio un aspecto que en realidad no tenía. Él era un hombre alto que llevaba ropa de diseño. Hoy estaba vestido con un jersey de Ralph Lauren de color rojo, pantalón negro

y mocasines de cuero. Sus ojos oscuros sostenían un ligero brillo de humor provocado por el alcohol. Probablemente un cóctel antes de enfrentarse a su hijo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Mientras Terry se sentó en la cabina, señaló las similitudes en sus rostros y la estructura ósea. Él se estremeció. Lo que más temía en la vida estaba sentado frente a él. La posibilidad de convertirse en su padre.

—Terry, me alegro de verte —dijo Richard y le estrechó la mano, luego pasó unos minutos coqueteando con la camarera.

Terry pidió un café.

—Así que, ¿qué te trae a Nueva York, Richard?

—Esta es la ciudad natal de Eliza. Vuelve a visitarnos. Estoy pensando en quedarme en la ciudad por un tiempo. Conseguir una casa. ¿Tal vez podamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos?

Terry buscó en el fondo de su ser por alguna emoción, pero se mantuvo estoico. Gracias a Dios, no sentía nada.

—¿Por qué?

Richard se encogió de hombros.

—Se me ocurrió pasar el rato con mi único hijo. Ha pasado un tiempo, ya sabes. ¿Cómo va el negocio?

—Bien. —Terry tomó un sorbo a su café—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Escuché que te casaste. Felicidades. ¿Amor, dinero o sexo?

Terry parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dices?

Su padre le dio una sonora carcajada.

—¿Por qué te casaste con ella? Me casé con tu madre por amor y terminó en un maldito desastre. Mi segunda y tercera esposa fueron por sexo y se arruinó. Pero Eliza es todo por dinero. El dinero y el respeto de algunos. Yo ya siento que este será permanente.

—Interesante teoría.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Amor.

Richard soltó una carcajada y cortó sus panqueques.

—Lo tienes muy mal. Por lo menos tienes un buen pedazo del pastel del tío Charlie. He oído todo.

—No pienses ni siquiera en impugnar el testamento. Ya está hecho.

—Que arrogante, ¿verdad? Sabes, creo que somos más parecidos de lo que quieres creer. Tenemos tanto dinero como él y a los dos nos gustan las mujeres. No hay nada malo con eso. —Le señaló con el tenedor.

—Yo no estoy aquí para causar problemas. Tengo mi propia fortuna y no necesito la tuya. Pero Eliza ha sido un grano en el culo sobre estar más cerca de mis hijos. Pensé que todos podemos almorzar juntos. Ya sabes, Paty, tú y los niños de Eliza.

El ridículo de la situación le provocó un momento de estupefacción. Terry pensó en todas las veces que había suplicado a Richard de tener una insoportable conversación con él y mucho menos una comida. Y ahora, debido a su nueva esposa que le insistió, Richard supuso que experimentaría una relación padre e hijo. Una punzada de amargura se filtró a través del hielo. Demasiado poco. Demasiado tarde. Peor aún, a Richard en realidad no le importaba.

Terry apuró su café.

—Agradezco la oferta, Richard, pero paso. No te necesité antes. No te necesito ahora.

Los ojos de su padre se tornaron malos.

—Siempre pensando que eres mejor que yo, ¿eh? El chico de oro. Escucha, hijo, la sangre es la sangre, y pronto te darás cuenta que estas destinado a cometer los mismos errores que yo. —Prácticamente gruñó sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me casé con tu madre por amor, pero ella sólo me quería por mi dinero. Sólo cuando vi la verdad, iba a romper todo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella quedó embarazada. Y me quedé atrapado. Con ustedes.

Terry tragó como la pesadilla envuelta delante de él.

—¿Qué?

Richard soltó una risa desagradable.

—Así es, tú fuiste un intento desesperado por retenerme y funcionó. Un niño significa manutención y pensión alimenticia de por vida. Yo decidí quedarme y hacer que funcionara, pero nunca se lo perdoné.

El conocimiento tenía perfecto sentido haciendo que las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Richard no lo quería en primer lugar, ni a Paty.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

Su padre sonrió con frialdad.

—Como una advertencia. Observa a tu nueva esposa. Si se casó por dinero y sientes que se escapa, los ups vendrán. Recuerda mis palabras. Y entonces estarás atrapado al igual que yo. —Hizo una pausa—. Debido a que eres como yo, Terry.

Terry miró a su padre durante mucho tiempo. Un goteo pequeño de miedo se escapó de su interior al tiempo que reconoció que el hombre que lo había engendrado no tenía ningún respeto de su propia familia. ¿Qué pasa si Richard Grandchester tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si todos estos años que había estado luchando contra sus genes y su tiempo se había terminado? ¿Y si estaba destinado a convertirse, como su padre, daba igual si tomaba el corto o el largo camino?

Las últimas semanas lo habían engañado para creer en cosas que no existían. Amor. Verdad. Familia. Candy ya había mentido sobre el dinero. ¿En qué otra cosa mintió? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Y si ella había estado trabajando un plan más grande todo el tiempo en el que él había estado enamorado de ella?

Las dudas le atacaron con un golpe feroz, pero él no les hizo caso y mantuvo su cabeza hacia arriba.

—No somos nada iguales. Buena suerte, Richard.

Lanzó algunos billetes sobre la mesa y se fue, pero sus palabras se burlaban de él a cada paso. Porque secretamente su corazón, se preguntó si era verdad. Se preguntó si él era más como Richard Grandchester de lo que pensaba.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572, yazmina27, ferchita diaz, Mary Lu Ponce y Karla Grandchester A.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja si amiga ya cuchiplancharon jajajja, y opino como tú un año es poco, aquí que a ponerle ganas jejeje; si amiga de hecho hoy terminamos les debo capí del sábado, un extra por reviews y el de hoy, solo son once capís; jajaja si Otto ya tiene amigoos ehhh, oh amiga en el siguiente capí se contesta tu pregunta del bebé, y como siempre muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y las ganas. Oh Candy es genial con su dieta, siempre termina comiendo todo menos la ensalada, es por eso que Terry la prefiere en vez de Susana jejeje, me gustaron los nombres de los peces, gracias por nombrarlos jajaja, y como siempre lograste el capí amiga.**

**Dulce lu.. si, de verdad que el poema que lee Candy es hermoso, y yo creo como tú que con eso termino de caer jejeje, verdad que es genial lo de los cachorros, yo amé ese capí, ah por supuesto que Terry no deja a Candy en manos del conde, de tonto no tiene nada jejeje, más que caro, lo de Susana, le hizo pagar con el látigo de su indiferencia jejeje, oh claro que estuvo candente que esperábamos con mi Terry jajaja, oye los nombres de tus peces son geniales jajaja, gracias por prestarlos para la historia, saludos amiga espero que hayas tenido un excelente fin gracias por todos tus reviews.**

**Analiz.. jajaja síii, en cierta forma admiro su control eh, yo me hubiera puesto toda loca jejeje, saludos a ti también y de nada, gracias a ti por continuar.**

**Skarllet northman.. jajaja eso del postre de helado puedo inténtalo pero yo soy un poquito más explosiva que Candy, no creo mantener el control jejeje probablemente yo le arroje el helado pero con todo y envase jejeje, y si Terry jugó muy bien sus fichas, y que tal aquí que ya sabe que la ama, saludos.**

**Lucy Luz.. no te preocupes amiga, yo sé que en ocasiones no se puede, mis disculpas para ti también, tampoco me he pasado por tu historia pero prometo hacerlo pronto, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja yo también lo quiero en todas sus presentaciones amiga, historia que leo historia que lo quiero jajaja, saludos buen inicio de semana.**

**Dalia.. de nada por el caí, y disculpa por el retraso, y si, la tercera fue la vencida y ahora con los sentimientos de Terry que hará jejeje, saludos.**

**Xochitl.. hola amiga, jajaj tienes razón en eso de las interrupciones, pero por fin lo hicieron y yo creo que se van a desquitar mucho jejeje, para mí también es como tratar con una amiga, y pues con eso de vieja no tanto jajaja no te creas es broma, saludos.**

**Erika L.. jajaja eso de Susana se va bien es genial me hiciste reír bastante gracias, yo opino igual que tu estos dos están prendados desde chicos pero Terry como siempre es miedosos jajaja, y respecto a sus atributos, pues que mas podemos pedir?, jajajajaj que si me hiciste reír con lo de Susana mucho más reí con el crecimiento de él jajajaja , aunque en verdad si sabía a qué te referías jejeje, si al fin de cuentas quedaron igual jejeje, yo supongo que con lo del suicidio se refiere a la vez que Terry rompió su corazón bueno yo lo entendí así jajaja; Candy como dices entiende a Terry y trata de no pedirle nada serio, sin embargo Terry ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora esperemos que todo vaya bien saludos a ti también.**

**Yaya.. jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado, no la dejaré abandonada, aquí dejo un capí mas, a mí igual me encanto lo de los perro porque al igual que tú me encanten los animales los amo jejeje, saludos para ti también hasta Chile.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja sí la ama y aquí lo reconoce totalmente jejeje ahora vamos a ver que hace al respecto, saludos amiga.**

**Hola chicas, buenas tardes, lamento no haber publicado el sábado pero vino una de mis primas y ya saben no se fue hasta muuuy noche, así que aquí les dejó el capí del sábado, les debo uno por los reviews y el de hoy, que subo en un momento y lamento decirles que con estos terminamos esta historia, DLB**


	11. capítulo 10

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 10

Ella estaba embarazada.

Candy observó la puerta cerrada por donde había desaparecido el obstetra. Sí, había sentido un poco de nauseas. Sí, no había llegado su período cuando debía, pero fácilmente le echó la culpa al estrés. La locura de las vacaciones con su familia, el trabajo y Terry. Y ¿por qué habría de considerar la posibilidad cuando estaba tomando la píldora anticonceptiva?

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en sus oídos.

—¿Tomaste alguna otra medicina el mes pasado? —preguntó él.

—No, sólo tomo Tylenol cuando tengo dolor de cabeza… pero, espere, lo hice. Tuve neumonía atípica y tenía que seguir adelante… —Se detuvo mientras el pensamiento arraigaba.

El doctor asintió.

—Antibióticos. Tu doctor debió haberte advertido que reduce los efectos de la píldora. De hecho este desliz lo veo demasiado ¿Buenas noticias, espero?

Un anhelo brotó desde lo más profundo y estalló como un destello de emoción.

Sí, eran buenas noticias, al menos para ella.

Se subió detrás del volante de su Volkswagen. Luego descansó las palmas en su estomago plano.

Un bebe.

Iba a tener un bebe de Terry.

Su mente volvió de nuevo a las últimas semanas. Se habían acercado, hasta que el ritmo natural de esposos se había convertido en un comportamiento habitual. La navidad con su familia parecía más relajada, cuando Terry hizo un verdadero intento por divertirse.

Le hacía el amor con tal pasión que tocó dentro de ella y atrapó su alma.

Creía que las paredes habían ido desmoronando lentamente entre ellos. A veces lo atrapaba observándola con tan cruda emoción que ella perdía el aliento. Aun así, cada vez que abría la boca para decirle que lo amaba, su comportamiento se apagaba como un robot. Como si sintiera que una vez ella dijera las palabras, no habría vuelta atrás.

Había esperado por el momento perfecto, pero ya no tenía más tiempo. Lo amaba y anhelaba un verdadero matrimonio más allá de un contrato. Y necesitaba decirle lo que había hecho con el dinero.

La tensión se arremolinó en su estomago. Él había rehusado a casarse con Susana porque quería un hijo. Lógicamente, Terry tenía miedo de repetir los mismos errores que su padre. Pero Candy esperaba que tan pronto se diera cuenta de que el bebé era real, parte de él, finalmente se abriera y se dejara amar.

Condujo a casa en un estado de excitación y expectativa. No decirle la verdad ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Esperaba una reacción de sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Pero sus instintos le decían que finalmente Terry aceptaría la idea. Después de todo no había sido planeado, así que el destino les había enviado este bebé por una buena razón.

Tercamente, Candy pensaba que haría a su esposo feliz. Las noticias lo obligarían a abrirse y finalmente arriesgarse.

Sabía que él la amaba. Estacionó el automóvil en el camino de entrada y se dirigió a la casa. Old Yeller se acercó a la puerta para saludarla, y pasó un buen rato acariciando sus orejas y besando su cara hasta que vio su considerable batir de cola. Escondió una sonrisa. Si sólo su esposo fuera así de fácil. Un poquito de amor y paciencia y su perro florecía.

Caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba trabajando duramente en la cena. Su delantal anudado a la cintura lo declaraba _CHEF DEL AÑO_, un regalo de navidad de su madre. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y caminó de puntillas, abrazándolo fuerte y acariciando su cuello con su nariz.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿Qué estas cocinando? —preguntó ella.

—Salmon a la parrilla, espinaca, patatas asadas. Y ensalada por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

—Tengo noticias —dijo él.

Candy estudió su rostro. Un destello de triunfo iluminó sus ojos y esos labios esculpidos se levantaron en una sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios, mío. Conseguiste el contrato.

—Conseguí el contrato.

Ella dejó salir un grito y saltó a sus labios. El rio y le dio vueltas, luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El calor y la pasión familiar la atravesaron, enterró sus uñas en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él. Cuando la besó profundamente, él se apartó y le sonrió. Su corazón saltó y se llenó con tanta alegría que Candy se preocupó porque tal vez pudiera estallar.

—Vamos a celebrar, nena, tenemos una botella extra de champán de año nuevo esperando en el refrigerador. Vamos a emborracharnos y a enloquecer.

Ella se detuvo y se cuestionó cuándo contarle su noticia. Una mujer normal esperaría hasta que la cena estuviera servida mientras disfrutaban de una vista al mar. Una mujer normal esperaría un tiempo y convencería a su esposo de la idea.

Candy admitió que nunca había sido normal. La noticia de su éxito parecía un buen augurio como para contar la suya.

—Ya no puedo beber.

Le sonrió y volvió a echarle el condimento al salmón.

—Tratando de dejar la salsa ¿eh? ¿No es por esta estúpida dieta, verdad? El vino es bueno para la sangre.

—No, no es la dieta. Hoy estuve en el médico y me dijo que no podía beber.

La miro y frunció el seño.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma de nuevo? Te dije que deberías ver a mi doctor. El tuyo es este gurú holístico, al que le gusta dar hierbas y cosas de esas. Casi tuve que golpearlo para que te diera medicina de verdad. Cuando tuviste la neumonía.

Tiró las patatas en la sartén y las roció con aceite de oliva.

—No, no estoy enferma, sin embargo me dijo algo más.

—¡Oh! —Bajó la cuchara y se dio la vuelta con un toque de pánico—. Nena, estás empezando a asustarme, ¿qué pasa?

Su preocupación la conmovió. Tomó sus manos y las apretó fuerte. Luego dejo salir la noticia.

—Terry, estoy embarazada.

Un impacto genuino brillaba en sus ojos pero Candy ya estaba preparada. Tranquilamente esperó a que la noticia le llegara. Sabía que Terry no se entregaría a las emociones, sino que permanecería lógico y racional.

Lentamente alejó sus manos y dio un paso atrás hacia la encimera.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé.

Parecía como si estuviera buscando las palabras.

—Pero eso es imposible, estabas usando la píldora, —se detuvo un momento—. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero estas cosas a veces pasan. De hecho el doctor dijo…

—Que conveniente.

Parpadeó. Él la miró como si se hubiera convertido en un monstruo de dos cabezas. La inquietud corrió a través de ella. Se alejó de él y tomó asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Sé que es esto es un shock. Para mí también lo fue. Pero vamos a tener un bebé y tenemos que hablar de ello.

El permaneció en silencio, y ella suavizó la voz.

—Nunca planeé nada de esto. Nunca planeé convertir esto en un verdadero matrimonio. Pero te amo Terry. Sólo he estado esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Y lamento habértelo dicho así. Pero no quería esperar. Por favor, di algo, cualquier cosa.

Observó como su esposo se transformaba. El hombre que amaba y con el que se reía comenzó a retroceder. La distancia entre ellos creció con un frio ártico que le causó un escalofrío recorriendo por su espina dorsal. Su rostro estaba gravado en piedra. Y esperó por sus siguientes palabras, Candy repentinamente tuvo la horrible premonición, que iban a tomar otro rumbo en el camino esperado.

Terry observó a su esposa.

—No quiero este bebé.

La tambaleante pared de hielo de repente se regeneró con plena fuerza. Las únicas emociones que se filtraban por sus grietas, eran resentimiento y amargura. Oh, ella era buena. Había caído duramente en su acto y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No quieres al bebé. Entiendo que estés asustado. Pero tal vez con el tiempo tus sentimientos cambiarán.

Las palabras que Susana había dicho meses atrás lo tentaron. La misma promesa de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza. Le había advertido que Candy usaría cualquier medio para atraparlo, pero no le había creído. Había caído por su inocencia y término enamorándose de ella. Claramente le había advertido desde el principio y estúpidamente pensó que lo respetaría lo suficiente para no atraparlo.

Y ahora ella lo amaba.

Casi se ahogó con una risa de amargura. Desde el momento que había encontrado esos papeles del préstamo y se había encontrado con su padre, la duda batalló con su necesidad de creer en ella. Así, que olvidó el asunto y decidió confiar en ella. Confiar en que le dijera la verdad sobre para qué había utilizado el dinero.

Pero ahora revelaba su engaño, con su cara resplandeciente y sus ojos llenos de triunfo.

Un bebé.

Iba a tener un hijo suyo.

La rabia se arremolinó y se condensó en una nube negra con zumbido.

—¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿No fueron ciento cincuenta de los grandes suficientes para ti, o te volviste más ambiciosa en el camino?

Vio como el dolor transformaba su rostro, pero ahora él conocía la estrategia y la conocía bien. Su voz se entrecortó cuando habló.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Buen juego, eres una chica inteligente. El final del contrato se está acercando. Diablos, ya casi estamos a cinco meses, no estabas segura de lo que pasaría, así que tuviste un pequeño accidente para cerrar el trato. El problema es que no quiero al bebé. Así que estas de nuevo donde empezaste.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —Ella tomó una respiración irregular y su cuerpo se estremeció—. ¿Crees que lo hice apropósito para atraparte?

—¿Por qué más me dirías que estabas tomando la píldora, para que así dejara de usar preservativos? Admitiste que querías dinero desde el principio, luego me embaucaste diciendo que eras independiente. —Rio sin humor—. Rechazar el automóvil nuevo fue inteligente. Y te creí buena. Pero simplemente estabas esperando para el gran momento.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si sintiera un dolor físico, pero él se quedó donde estaba y no sintió nada. Lentamente se levantó de la silla. El brillo había desaparecido. Su rostro mostraba una devastación que lo hizo dudar por un segundo. Luego endureció su corazón. Y se obligó a enfrentar la verdad sobre su esposa.

Era una mentirosa. Había utilizado a un inocente bebé para conseguir lo que quería y la única víctima seria el bebé. Se sacudió con repulsión ante el hecho que aún seguía el juego, queriendo lucir como la víctima.

Ella se sujetó en la pared y miró con horror a través de la habitación.

—Nunca lo supe —dijo roncamente—. Nunca supe que era esto lo que realmente pensabas de mí. Creí que… —tomó una respiración profunda y levantó la barbilla—. Supongo que no importa lo que piense ¿verdad?

Se dio la vuelta para salir y él le lanzó sus últimas palabras a su espalda.

—Cometiste un gran error Candy.

—Tienes razón —susurró—. Lo hice.

Luego se fue.

La puerta se cerró. Él se quedó en la cocina durante mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el golpeteo tranquilo de pisadas. Old Yeller se sentó a sus pies, sus ojos amarillos se llenaron con el conocimiento que Candy se había ido para siempre. Dejó salir un pequeño lloriqueo.

La casa se llenó con un silencio sobrecogedor. Ambos estaban solos otra vez, pero Terry no tenía ninguna emoción para llorar.

Estaba agradecido que el perro pudiera estar afligido por los dos.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572, yazmina27, ferchita diaz, Mary Lu Ponce y Karla Grandchester A.**

**Hola nuevamente chicas!, les dejo el capí extra por sus 200 reviews, muchas gracias por todo, DLB**


	12. capítulo 11

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre para fines de entretener.

Está historia puede o no contener vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 11

Dos semanas.

Terry miraba por la ventana en la cocina. Old Yeller estaba sentado a sus pies. Con una taza de café humeante, a su lado.

Deambuló sus días como un fantasma. El trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado, por lo que vertió toda su energía en sus diseños, después se arrojaba y giraba en cama toda la noche. Pensando en Candy y su bebé.

El timbre sonó.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. George y María White estaban afuera.

La pena le sobrevino en sus figuras familiares, pero empujó la emoción atrás y abrió la puerta.

—George, María, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Asumió que venían por una razón, a destruirlo por completo. Se preparó para las lágrimas y súplicas de por su feto. Esperó que George lo golpeara y maldijera por lastimar a su niña.

Terry enderezó la columna vertebral y se dispuso a tomarlo todo.

Se sorprendió de que esperaran tanto. Diablos, tal vez la ira de sus padres podría ayudar. Él necesitaba sentir algo, incluso le daría la bienvenida al dolor. Finalmente, necesitaría contactar con ella en relación con el resto del contrato y ver lo que podría extraer por el bien de la imagen. Se preguntó qué cuento se habría inventado acerca de él para sus padres.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó María.

—Por supuesto.

Los llevó a la cocina. Old Yeller se escabulló detrás de la cortina, todavía no está acostumbrado a la gente desconocida. Terry le dio una palmada ausente en la cabeza antes de recuperar dos tazas.

—Tengo café o té.

—Café, por favor —dijo George. María declinó la invitación y ambos se sentaron. Terry se ocupó en recuperar la crema y el azúcar, y trató de ignorar el nudo en el estómago.

—Estoy suponiendo que están aquí para hablar de Candy —comenzó.

George y intercambiaron una extraña mirada.

—Sí, ha estado evitándonos, Terrence. Pensamos que algo está mal. Ella no responde nuestras llamadas telefónicas. Visitamos la tienda para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien, pero se excusó y se deshizo de nosotros.

George asintió.

—No ha hablado con su hermano o Annie y Flammy. Decidimos venir por nosotros mismos y hablar con ella. Dinos, Terry. ¿Tienen problemas? ¿Dónde está?

La extraña sensación de la Dimensión Desconocida de la escena hizo a su cabeza girar. Terry miró a la pareja mayor en su mesa de la cocina y se preguntó qué diablos iba a decirle. Candy no les había hablado del bebé. O de su ruptura. Obviamente, ella no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Terry reprimió un gemido de agonía. No podía confesarles lo que había sucedido. Ellos no eran su familia. No eran su responsabilidad.

—Um, creo que puede haber algo que hacer en BookCrazy. Noche de poesía.

María apretó los dedos alrededor de él. La mezcla de fuerza y dulzura le dio ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

—No más mentiras. Eres parte de la familia ahora. Dinos la verdad.

Sus palabras sacudieron el cerrojo de la caja profunda en su interior. Familia. Ella seguía creyendo que era parte de la familia. Si sólo fuera la verdad y su esposa no lo hubiera traicionado. Terry inclinó su cabeza. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de controlarse.

—Terminamos.

María contuvo el aliento. Él imaginó a George mirándolo con odio. Terry se rindió a lo inevitable. Era hora de confesar sus pecados. Cada uno de ellos. El truco cuidadosamente planeado se derrumbó delante de él, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dar un salto a sí mismo. Era hora de que su familia supiera la verdad.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tiernamente.

Terry se soltó y levantó, yendo y viniendo mientras luchaba por las palabras.

—Candy me dijo que ella va a tener a nuestro bebé. —Cerró sus ojos ante la alegría inmediata que surgió en sus rostros—. Pero le dije que yo no lo quería.

Levantó el mentón y se negó a alejarse. El familiar hielo envuelto a su alrededor protectoramente.

—Le advertí desde un principio que no puedo ser padre.

María lo miró con todo el entendimiento en el mundo.

—Terry, ¿por qué dices tal cosa? Serás un maravilloso padre. Cariñoso, serio y tienes mucho que dar.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no lo soy. Te equivocas. —Las palabras de la traición de Candy se cernían en sus labios pero las mordió de regreso. Se negó a romper los corazones de sus padres por hablarles de su matrimonio sin amor—. Hay otras razones personales, María. Cosas que no puedo discutir. Cosas que no podría ser capaz de perdonar.

—Estás equivocado, Terrence —dijo George suavemente—. Siempre hay espacio para el perdón. Si se aman. Yo traicioné la confianza de mis hijos. Mi esposa. Hui y le di la espalda a todos los que prometí que querría. Pero ellos me perdonaron, y estamos juntos de nuevo.

María asintió.

—El matrimonio es complicado. Las personas cometen errores. A veces hacemos cosas terribles. Sin embargo, los votos que dijeron abarcaban buenas y malas épocas.

Terry se atragantó con el nudo en su garganta.

—No tengo el poder para resistir las dificultades. Soy como mi padre. Va por la esposa número cuatro, y sólo se preocupa por sí mismo. No puedo soportar lastimar a un niño inocente. No hay nada peor que no ser querido.

Se preparó para el desprecio y el impacto. En cambio, María se rió y cruzó la habitación para tomarlo en sus brazos con un apretado abrazo.

—Oh, Terrence, ¿cómo es posible que digas eso? ¿No recuerdas con qué frecuencia te colabas en mi casa a robar galletas y vigilar a tu hermana? Eres cariñoso, todo hombre y no como tu padre. Veo eso cada vez que miras a mi hija, y tu amor por ella brilla en tus ojos. —Terry se aclaró la garganta—. Eres un hombre independiente, Terry. Cometes tus propios errores y elecciones. No vayas a culpar a algo en los genes o esconderte detrás de excusas. Eres mejor que eso. — ahuecó su cara con sus manos. Sus ojos reflejaron amor, humor y entendimiento—. Un hombre como tu padre nunca podría habernos dado un regalo tan generoso. El dinero que Candy y tú nos disteis nos permitió seguir cuidando de nuestros hijos y mantener nuestra casa.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿Dinero?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Sé que Candy dijo que era una condición que nunca lo mencionáramos, pero en realidad, querido, debes saber lo agradecidos que estamos.

Jugó a lo largo, mientras su estómago gritaba la respuesta que era la pieza final al rompecabezas de su esposa.

—Sí, por supuesto, fue un placer. Si lo usaron para…

María ladeó su cabeza.

—Para salvar nuestra casa, por supuesto. Ahora, George y yo podemos encargarnos de las facturas y el mantenimiento. Finalmente tenemos una oportunidad. Y esto es todo por ti.

El rompecabezas yacía frente a él vibrante y claro como el cristal. Completamente. El dinero con el que se había burlado de ella no había ido a su negocio. Ella había mentido y salvado la casa de su familia. Esa era la razón por la que se casó con él.

Ella había tratado de obtener el préstamo por su cafetería, pero fue rechazado. Ahora entendía por qué Candy nunca le había dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo podría? Él nunca le ofreció un lugar seguro para confesarle su verdad. Ella se negó a dejarlo compadecerse de ella o su familia, o incluso mantener algo sobre su cabeza. Ella se hizo cargo por su cuenta, porque Candy lucharía hasta la muerte por cualquier persona a la que amara. Ella era la más leal, compresiva, testaruda, y apasionada mujer que había conocido en su vida, y estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

La verdad pulsó en cada musculo de su cuerpo. Ella no le había mentido acerca del bebé. No había tratado de quedar embarazada.

De alguna manera, había sucedido, pero ella había sido estúpida al creer en él lo suficiente y decirle la verdad, o tratar de explicar. En realidad ella creyó lo suficiente en él para pensar que estaría feliz por el bebé.

Y él la traicionó. Eligiendo creer en los comentarios venenosos de Susana y su padre sobre la mujer que lo amaba.

Por primera vez desde su epifanía, se preguntó si alguna vez lo perdonaría.

Miró a María. Esta mujer que había dado a su hija no sólo la fuerza para luchar por lo que creía, sino un corazón que daba amor incondicionalmente. Un corazón que él rezó para que diera segundas oportunidades.

Él pensó en su padre y sus muchas mujeres. Pensó en lo duro que había trabajado para evitar cualquier sentimiento fuerte para no ser herido de la forma en que sus padres le habían herido. La manera en que su relación había herido a todos a su alrededor.

El rayo atravesó la habitación y lo traspasó hasta la medula.

Se dio cuenta que si seguía en el mismo camino, sería exactamente igual que su padre. Terry aplastó sus dedos en un apretado puño. Por cultivar el distanciamiento en sus relaciones para evitar el dolor, creando un hombre hermético. Pero esas acciones habían causado más dolor a la mujer que amaba del que nadie merecía. Era un maldito cobarde que lastimaba a las personas porque se preocupaba por sí mismo.

Interiormente, el miedo todavía se aferraba a él con una rigidez que se había criado en los últimos años. Pero por la primera vez, quería intentarlo. Quería darle lo que ella necesitaba. Quería ser un padre, un esposo, un amigo. Quería protegerla, cuidarla y vivir el resto de sus días con ella. Quizás si le hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, sería suficiente para ella.

El último muro alrededor de su corazón se estremeció. Se derrumbó. Y se rompió.

De alguna manera Candice creía que era suficiente porque lo amaba.

Sus manos temblaron mientras apretaba los dedos de María.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

María asintió.

—Ve a hacer lo correcto.

Enderezó su columna y enfrentó a su suegro a través de la habitación.

—La jodí, también. Sólo puedo esperar que me perdone. Pero voy a intentarlo.

George sonrió.

—Lo harás, hijo.

Terry miró abajo hacia el feo sabueso que había comenzado a amar.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Paty bajó una humeante taza de té herbal y retiró rápidamente el cappuccino que había tentado a Candy los últimos minutos.

—Sin cafeína. El té tiene antioxidantes.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, mamá. Pero no creo en un café moka cuando pienso que esté agotada no me va a causar ningún daño.

—La cafeína impide el crecimiento del bebé.

—Lo mismo hace el estrés y no conseguir suficiente dinero para mantener un bebé.

—Hmm, deben ser las hormonas. Estás definitivamente malhumorada.

—¡Paty!

Su amiga lanzó una sonrisa y arrancó la tapa del té.

—Me gusta molestarte. Asegúrate de no convertirte en una de esas lunáticas heroínas trágicas como a las que a ti te gusta tanto leer.

—Jódete.

—Mejor.

Candy levantó la vista hacia ella con verdadero afecto. Ella iba a estar bien. Después de dos semanas lejos de Terrence, cada día se convertía en una prueba de fuerza y fortaleza que era demasiado testaruda para no reconocer. Ella había mantenido en secreto la noticia a su familia, pero planeaba revelar la verdad ese fin de semana. Paty la ayudaría. Y a pesar de que no había conseguido el préstamo para la librería, BookCrazy estaba en un crecimiento constante. Ella sobreviviría.

Candy repitió el mantra cada hora de cada día que pasó lejos del hombre que amaba mientras su bebé crecía en su vientre. Él había tomado su decisión y ella necesitaba enfrentar la realidad.

—El conde me llevó a cenar la otra noche.

Distraída por un buen chisme, Candy sonrió y estudió a su amiga.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

Paty se encogió de hombros.

—Nos enfrentamos. Todo lo que hizo fue hablar de ti. Él está enamorado de ti, Candy.

Candy se rió.

—Confía en mí. No hay chispa y nunca la habrá. —Ella chasqueó su lengua con interés—.Ustedes se pelearon. ¿Eh? Es posible que por fin hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato.

Paty resopló.

—Eso es ridículo.

Ella frunció los labios con interés.

—Él puede ser el único hombre que consiga manejarte, Paty.

—El embarazo está deformando tu cerebro.

Por un momento, Candy alcanzó a ver pesar brillando en los ojos de Paty. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los poetas se alinearon y tomaron sus asientos.

La melancólica música deprimente tocaba a través de los altavoces para ajustar el tono. Las luces eran tenues, la oscuridad cayó fuera. Un zumbido de energía creativa llenaba la habitación mientras los poetas comenzaron a recitar sus pensamientos y sueños en el micrófono. Ella agarró un cuaderno cerca de su pecho mientras miraba a un lado, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el redil de las imágenes reconfortantes. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se hicieran cargo, agudizando, juzgando, cuando las imágenes fluyeron a través de su mente mientras se filtraban y se mezclaban como óleos en un lienzo.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras los poetas cambiaban.

Entonces ella escuchó la voz.

Al principio, su mente estaba abierta al profundo, y ronco tono del hombre que leía en el micrófono. Cuando su corazón la relacionó, se quedó sin aliento, un miedo indefinible la llenó. Su respiración se enganchó. Lentamente, se obligó a mirar al poeta que estaba en el escenario.

Su esposo.

Al principio, pensó que su visión le estaba engañando. El Terry Grandchester que ella conocía no existía en el escenario. En cambio, un extraño estaba frente a ella.

Estaba vestido completamente del equipo de los Mets. Una gorra azul y naranja estaba hacia atrás sobre su cabeza donde unos extraviados mechones castaños se escaparon. Llevaba una camiseta de los Mets, pantalones vaqueros, y zapatillas deportivas. Sostenía una cadena de color naranja en su mano, y ella vio a Old Yeller sentado a su lado con una tranquila dignidad especialmente de los de pura raza y no de perros callejeros. El perro llevaba un pañuelo de los Mets alrededor del cuello. Una oreja torcida en un ángulo roto. Su cola no se meneaba. Sin embargo sus ojos no mantenían la mirada encantada que ella por lo general asociaba con sus perros entrenados. Apuntalado delante de sus patas delanteras, un cartel mostraba las palabras: VUELVE A CASA.

Ella parpadeó una vez, dos veces, entonces se dio cuenta que la escena frente a ella era real.

Terry mantenía una hoja de papel de cuaderno entre sus dedos. Aclaró su garganta. Ella mantuvo su respiración mientras su voz se dispersaba a través del micrófono y llegaba a sus oídos.

—No soy un poeta. Pero mi esposa sí. Ella me enseñó a buscar lo extraordinario en la simplicidad. Me enseñó acerca de los sentimientos, la verdad, y las segundas oportunidades. Verás, nunca me di cuenta de que una persona podía seguir dando todo sin pensar en tomar. Candy, cambiaste mi vida, pero tenía demasiado miedo para tender la mano a ello. Creí que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad.

Candy cerró los ojos con desesperación mientras lágrimas se filtraban de sus ojos. La mano de Paty agarró la suya. Su esposo quería que volviera. Pero, elegir ese camino era como el famoso poema, un factor desconocido. Ella entendió mejor su oscuridad, sabía que si volvía con él estaría a salvo. Ella lo haría por su cuenta. La oscuridad le hizo señas

como una vieja amiga. En ese momento, ella tenía su propia elección. Y que Dios la ayudara, no tenía fuerza para intentarlo de nuevo.

Abrió sus ojos.

Bajos murmullos y comentarios llegaron hasta sus oídos. Se quedó mirando al hombre que amaba y esperó que hablara.

—Te amo, Candy. Te quiero y quiero a nuestro bebé. Quiero a este ridículo perro de caza porque he llegado a amarlo también. También me di cuenta de lo que no quiero. No quiero vivir mi vida sin ti. No quiero estar solo nunca más. Y no quiero creer que no merezco tenerte. Y juro a Dios, que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo esto por ti.

Su labio inferior tembló.

La mano de Paty apretó las suyas.

—¿Lo sigues amando?

Se ahogó con su respuesta.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo más.

Los ojos de Paty ardían con una ferocidad que arrojaba chispas.

—Sí, puedes. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, y otra y otra vez. Si lo amas lo suficiente.

Su esposo dio un paso hacia abajo del micro y se dirigió hacia ella. El muro cuidadosamente construido se sacudió en sus cimientos.

—Siempre fuiste tú. Me has hecho sentirme completo de nuevo.

Y entonces, se arrodilló ante ella y puso sus manos contra su vientre.

—Mi bebé —susurró—. Tenía miedo de no tener nada que dar. Pero tengo. Y quiero dártelo todo a ti.

El muro tembló con una fuerza demoledora y se estrelló alrededor de ella.

Candy hizo su elección.

Lo levantó y entró en sus brazos. Él la mantuvo cerca, su boca en su oído, sus manos alrededor de su espalda, mientras susurraba su promesa de nunca herirla de nuevo. Una ronda de aplausos rompió el silencio, con gritos fuertes y choques de manos.

Paty sonrió.

—Ya era hora de que entrarás en razón, hermano mayor.

Terrence tomó a su hermana y la atrajo dentro del abrazo. Su cara reflejaba una ligereza y paz que Candy había vislumbrado antes, pero nunca había visto brillar.

—Espero que sepas que tengo la intención de ser madrina de este bebé.

Candy se rió.

—Dios nos ayude si es una niña. Irá vestida con ropa de cuero para bebé y llevará ropa interior explosiva.

—Y si es un niño, le enseñaré la manera apropiada de hacer feliz a una mujer.

Terry puso un beso en los labios de su esposa.

—Oh, tendrás ambos, Paty. Creo que voy a llevar a mi esposa a casa y comenzar a practicar en un segundo.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.

—¿Un segundo? Primero tengo que superar las náuseas matutinas, el aumento de peso y el parto.

—Pan comido. Voy a estar allí durante todo el asunto.

—Sólo si vistes esa camiseta de los Mets.

Terry sonrió.

—En realidad, he pensado en tus argumentos sobre el tema. Puede que tengas razón. Quizás los Mets merecen otro aficionado en su campo.

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—Gracias, Madre Tierra —susurró.

Candy tomó nota mentalmente para darle el libro de hechizos a Paty. Algo le dijo que la vida de Paty estaba a punto de cambiar. Y necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Terry la besó.

—Vamos a casa.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le permitió conducirla de nuevo a la luz.

Fin.

**Notitas:::**

**Gracias a quienes leen anónimamente, a quienes dejan sus reviews y a todas las que han colocado la historia en alerta y/o favoritos.. , skarllet northman, AmmiiMorrigan, liz1982mx, Darling eveling, Laura Grandchester, Rose Grandchester, carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Ana d G, Anngel, .9828, sweetpea81572, yazmina27, ferchita diaz, Mary Lu Ponce y Karla Grandchester A.**

**Bien chicas, muchas gracias por haber terminado esta historia junto conmigo, espero que les haya gustado el final, de corazón gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron en los malos tragos, espero que Dios Las siga Bendiciendo siempre, nos leemos más tarde en Enredado.**


End file.
